Harry Potter y el Jardín de los Ángeles
by Shiorita
Summary: Hay un jardín, donde las almas se dividen. Almas que, según como sean, serán maldecidas o bendecidas. Almas que dibujan ángeles de piedra y ahí es dónde están tus amigos. Antes Al borde de la línea entre el amor y el odio
1. La noticia

**Hola!! Este el segundo Fic que escribo sobre Harry Potter, está vez situado en el actual Hogwarts. **

**Al principio no puse nada como presentacion...creía que se ponía al final...(vamos, que ser cafre se me da de maravilla, xD) pero cuando descubrí que no, que se subía junto al documento, pues decidí que al menos en el primer capi debía presentarme un poco. Aunque para eso esta el profile, claro que no hablo mucho de la historia.**

**Bueno, este fic es un poco raro. Quería unir a cierta pareja, que no he visto mucho en los fics, bueno más bien dos, y darle un toque diferente al que estoy acostumbrada a leer a la pareja de Draco&Herms. Pero había que tener un trama, porque sinceramente, una historia sin argumente si ya no me gusta leerlas, mucho menos escribirlas. Así que el argumento quizás no le veáis muy bien con el titulo (a veces me cuesta hasta mí, pero me pregunto si será tarde en cambiarlo. A lo mejor Al borde de tus miedos...joe, quizás quedará mejor como Al borde...pero no sé, tan así, no me gusta. ) En fin, después de este último debate mental en alto, os presento el Fic.**

**Espero que os guste...y si es así algún review, de estos que te alegran el día,( o la noche !! jeje) **

**Venga, chaus!!**

La noticia

El castillo de Hogwarts se veía precioso con toda la iluminación que tenía el primer día de curso. En el expreso los alumnos corrían en busca de los carros que los llevarían al castillo y los de primero se apiñaban frente a unos botes. Harry andaba por los pasillos con prisa pero no veía a Ron o a Hermione por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Al doblar una esquina escuchó un sollozo y una voz que no reconoció.

-Para, por favor

La voz que le contestó sí que la conocía. Para su desgracia, demasiado. Apretó el paso y avanzó hasta las voces.

-¿Sabes que no deberías andar por aquí? ¿Qué no me gusta la gente como tú? Los tuyos no deberían existir. Y…probablemente, yo me encargaré personalmente de exterminarlos. ¡Sectusembra!

-¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry temiendo no haber llegado a tiempo.

Pero sí que llegó y le dio a su enemigo de pleno, quien levantó como pudo la cabeza y le miró.

-Estúpido Potter. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Qué crees que haces tú?- contestó de la misma forma Harry –No, mejor no contestes y lárgate. Este curso no pienso aguantar nada que venga de ti, así que más te vale no cruzarte en mi camino.

El chico que tenía enfrente se levantó pero Harry sostenía su varita en su garganta así que se lo pensó mejor y se retiró. Aún así la risa que soltó después le pareció espeluznante.

Cogió la mano de la muchacha que estaba a su lado temblando y la acompañó hasta el anden. Pero cuando llegó vio que los barcos ya habían zarpado.

-¿De qué casa eres?-le preguntó

La chica negó con la cabeza y le miró a la cara con ojos asustados.

-Eh, -titubeo Harry dándose cuenta de su falta de respeto -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Clara Ardenson- respondió la chica con hilo de voz

-Yo, Harry Potter- contestó Harry

Por la cara que puso la muchacha Harry dedujo varías cosas: que la chica nunca había oído su nombre por lo tanto era hija de muggles; que era nueva y que no conocía a nadie. Sonrió acordándose de su primer día, y de cómo fue conociendo a todos.

Volvió a mirar al lago para cerciorarse de que no quedaba ningún otro bote y se percató de que aún quedaba un carro. Fue hacia allá y Clara le siguió en silencio. Cuando ambos subieron el vehículo se puso en marcha.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, pero no soy hija de muggles como decía el chico ese. –respondió con fuerza

-No hay nada de malo ser hijo de muggles –contestó Harry un poco ofendido

-Lo sé, ni ser squib tampoco. No importa como naces sino como eres cuando ya naciste- respondió la chica

Harry la miró con admiración.

-¿Qué años tienes exactamente?-preguntó

-Doce.

Esta vez su mirada tenía extrañeza. Se entraba con once años al colegio, no con doce.

-Mis padres no son de Inglaterra sino de España, y allí el estilo de enseñanza es diferente. No quisieron que entraran en el colegio hasta que terminara la Primaria. Por eso no vine el año pasado.-desvió la mirada al lago un momento- ¡Qué bonito que es! ¡Me encantaría navegar en él!

Los de primero suelen hacerlo. Es una tradición. Pero como tú has llegado tarde…-le explicó Harry

La chica hizo un mohín de disgustó:

-No es justo. Yo no me he entretenido aposta. Ha sido culpa de ese desalmado de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes. Cuando haga mejor tiempo le puedes pedir a Hagrid que te de una vuelta. Lo hará encantado.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Hagrid? –preguntó Clara

-Mi amigo. Trabaja como guardabosques desde…-calló acordándose de porqué no había podido terminar el colegio pero vio que Clara seguía esperando una respuesta- desde que salió del colegio.

El carro se paró y los dos se bajaron y vieron como se dirigía hacia la cabaña.

-¡Qué caballos más hermosos! –susurró Clara sobresaltando a Harry.

¿A quién había visto morir Clara para poder verlos?

-Por si lo preguntas- dijo Clara riendo, como quien le ha leído la mente- nadie de los míos ha muerto.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien como continuar su pregunta

-He visto la muerte cara a cara- respondió Clara dejando claro que no era una muchacha normal y corriente.

Ya se acercaban al castillo cuando comenzó a llover. Los dos corrieron y se refugiaron rápidamente en el portón. Subieron las escaleras y vieron como los alumnos más rezagados se internaban en el Gran Comedor. Corrieron y entraron pero por desgracia para ellos no pasaron desapercibidos. Todas las cabezas del Gran Comedor se giraron hacia ellos que se quedaron tan quietos como si hubieran recibido un hechizo.

-Acércate a ese grupo que esta apiñado al lado de la bruja que sostiene el sombrero. Ella es la profesora McGonagall y lo otro el Sombrero Seleccionador. Te colocará en una casa a la que pertenecerás durante toda tu instancia aquí. Espero que vengas a Griffindor. –le explicó Harry entre dientes.

-Yo también- suspiró la chica- Hasta luego –pero no se movió

-Luego te veo. Suerte- sonrió Harry dándole ánimos

Se separaron y Harry fue a su mesa buscando a Ron o a Hermione. Por fin los localizó y se sentó junto a ellos. Pero antes tuvo que pasar por altos las típicas risas de burla que solían seguir a los comentarios que los de túnicas verdes hacían de él y sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿De niñera, Potter?- preguntó Pansy al aire

Harry pasó de ella pero Clara se sonrojó lo que no escapó a ojos de Malfoy.

-Vaya, ¡qué velocidad! ¿Te echas novias tan jóvenes? ¿No te da vergüenza?

-¿Y a ti no te da cosa ser tan imbécil?-contestó ella de forma cortante.

Malfoy hizo ademán de levantarse pero la profesora McGonagall pidió orden y comenzó la ceremonia de Selección.

-Qué carácter que tiene la nueva- comentó Ron que aún seguía boquiabierto con la contestación de Clara. –Menuda le ha soltado a Malfoy.

-Y qué lo digas, no se anda con chiquitas- corroboró Dean que estaba a su derecha

-Ya era hora que alguien le parara los pies a Malfoy, ¿no?-preguntó Neville

-Sí, pero a Malfoy no le va a gustar nada esto. A saber que hace como venganza- Ron movió la cabeza negativamente

-Hablando de la chica nueva – se apresuró a cambiar de tema Hermione- ¿Qué hacías con ella?

Harry les contó un poco por encima el encuentro con Clara saltándose lo de Theatrals y lo que le había dicho de la muerte. Cuando acabó Hermione miró muy disgustada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Malfoy no dejaba de acariciar a Pansy, la cual, increíblemente estaba más atenta de la ceremonia que de Malfoy. Por alguna razón que no supo encontrar Hermione giró la cabeza molesta y lanzó una mirada de desazón a Ron.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?- preguntó Harry que se había dado cuenta

-Eh,- Hermione dudó. No lo sabía ella misma, mal lo iba a explicar.- Nada, que acabo de recordar eso que oímos en el tren.

-Ah, si.- dijo Ron y se apresuró a explicarlo al ver la cara de Harry. Al parecer McGonagall le comentaba a Sprout que Dumbledore se iba a arrepentir de lo que había decidido. Que a pesar de que las circunstancias le obligaran aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Y que ojalá tuviera ventura en su idea.

-Vamos, que Dumbledore ha vuelto a confiar en alguien y McGonagall ha pensado que es un error.-dedujo Harry con pesar

-Sí, exacto- corroboró Hermione- ¿De quién creéis que se trata esta vez?

-De Snape, seguro. –dijo Harry con desconsuelo.

-No lo creo- negó Ron- Sprout dijo algo como que eso le afectaría al rendimiento del colegio o algo así. Y no creo que la idea de confiar en alguien sea tan trascendental en un colegio donde se educan tanto buenos como malos

-Hombre, visto así- se detuvo a pensar Hermione.

-Un momento- les detuvo Harry y señaló con la cabeza al Sombrero Seleccionador

La voz de la profesora McGonagall llegó a los oídos de los chicos que no había estado nada atentos.

-Anderson, Clara

La muchacha se adelantó y se colocó el sombrero. Miró hacia Harry y este le sonrió.

-Griffindor- gritó el Sombrero y todos los de la mesa de Harry sonrieron y aplaudieron. Clara se levantó con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de una chica de pelo oscuro no sin antes sonreír a Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, ya tienes una admiradora- comenzó a vacilarle Ron pero no duró mucho tiempo pues se ganó un cachete de su mejor amigo. Con esto los tres empezaron a reír y por un momento se olvidaron de las pesquisas, los misterios y el mundo exterior. Solo eran tres jóvenes con la vida por delante, y un buen banquete para su estómago, el cual rugía de hambre a no poder más.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Dumbledore se puso en pie y repitió las normas que año tras año nunca cambiaban.

-…Como todos ya sabréis Hogwarts, no solo es un colegio, y que tiene vida propia. Nuestros cuatro fundadores hicieron un gran trabajo pero eran mucho más poderosos de lo que ninguno mago ha podido volver a ser jamás…-continúo Dumbledore con su discurso

-Que modesto-comentó Harry siempre fiel a Dumbledore- Nunca admitirá que es el mejor mago. Ni Voldemort le equipara

Ron asintió pero Hermione no. Ambos la miraron.

-La magia que conocían los fundadores es muy superior a que la conocemos. Al contrario que en los muggles, que se han ido superando según evolucionaban, los magos hemos perdido nuestro poder. Así que, a pesar de todo, Dumbledore tiene razón, y su magia debió ser superior que si juntas la de Dumbledore, y la de Voldemort.

Los chicos asintieron asimilando las palabras y volvieron a fijarse en el director.

-…de este modo, por motivos que desconocemos, dos salas comunes han denegado el paso de los alumnos a su centro. La casa afectada es Slytherin.

Casi no pudo acabar la frase pues una avalancha de quejas se impuso en el gran comedor. El profesor Snape tuvo que levantarse y con una mirada que nadie había visto jamás dirigida a ningún slytherin pidió silencio. Poco a poco se callaron.

- Slytherin y Hufflepuff. –se detuvo por si los de la mesa del centro izquierda montaban tanta bulla como sus vecinos pero estos lo asimilaron mucho mejor. Eran más razonables. – Tanto los profesores como yo trabajaremos en esto pero…

-¿Y el Ministerio?-preguntó alguien

-Será mejor que el Ministerio no toque nada. Siempre que mete las manos en algo de Hogwarts la fastidia, sino haz memoria. –contestó Ron con mala cara

-Como bien ha dicho el señorito Ronald Weasley solo trabajarán magos del colegio. Si alguno sabe como ayudar, bienvenido sea. Mientras tanto la casa de Hufflepuff será alojada junto a la sala común de Ravenclaw y la de Slytherin en Griffindor.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!???

Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto por la noticia y como pudieron observar segundos después no fueron los únicos. En la mesa de Slytherin también se respiraba la tensión. Los ojos grises de Malfoy desteñían ira y una mueca de horror, desprecio y violencia se aparecía en el rostro de Parkinson. Ninguna de las dos mesas se movió hasta que se percataron de que estaban solos. Al final alguien se levantó. Los alumnos de primero aún no entendían los odios marcados de por vida que llevaban ambas casas grabadas desde el día en que pisaron Hogwarts u oyeron hablar de él.

Detrás de estos los demás salieron en silencio, haciendo como si el alumno que vestía de otro color que no fuera el suyo no existía. El Gran Comedor fue vaciándose hasta que solo quedaron diez personas. En un bando estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville y en el otro Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Ninguno de los dos quería abandonar primero y sin embargo ambos querían llegar primeros allá. Se miraban con un odio intenso pero durante un momento Ginny llegó a dudar de que lo ella estaba haciendo era mirar con odio. Más bien parecía…Pero no. No podía ser. Al poco tiempo apareció McGonagall en la puerta.

-Malfoy, Parkinson, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, marchad a vuestra antigua sala común. Snape quiere deciros unas cosas que haréis bien en escuchar. Vosotros cinco- dijo cuando los alumnos de Slytherin ya se habían ido- a la sala común.

El ambiente en la sala común de Griffindor era trágico, por definirlo de alguna forma. Estaban los que intentaban convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no podía ser; los que se quejaban una y otra vez; los que prometían solucionarlo; los que pasaban de ellos y hacían como si los Slytherin no existieran; y los que se habían subido a sus dormitorios para evitar pensar más. Poco a poco se fueron a la cama todos, hasta solo quedar los cinco amigos.

-Así que era esto de lo que hablaron en el tren- murmuró Ron

-No me lo puedo creer- respondió Ginny – De todas las casas con las que nos podía tocar…esta. ¿Por qué no estar con Hufflepuff?

-Porque con Hufflepuff nos llevamos mal y creo...-empezó Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees?- avivó Neville la llama de la curiosidad

-¿Habéis escuchado el Sombrero Seleccionador esta noche?-preguntó de pronto Ginny

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

-Hablaba sobre que la unión hace la fuerza y todo eso.

-¿Creéis que…-empezó a decir Neville

-¿Qué el colegio se ha cerrado para que nos llevemos bien?- preguntó Ron y luego se echó a reír. –Pero eso suena ridículo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hombre, visto así…

-Yo creo que Dumbledore ha hecho esto adrede –habló por primera vez Harry- lo de poner Slytherin con Griffindor.

-Pues yo creo que ya sabe como arreglarlo –sentenció Neville- pero…

-¿Quiere que lo hallamos nosotros?- probó Ron con entusiasmo- Por mí, me pongo ahora mismo a buscarlo. Con tal de no tener que verlos la cara cualquier cosa.

-No- negó Neville- Que no está en sus manos invertir el conjuro.

-O sea, ¿que no nos queda otra cosa que llevarnos bien?- preguntó Ginny con pesar. –Porque sino no se irán…

-Buff, necesito dormir- se quejó Harry. –Son demasiadas cosas en un día para asimilarlas todas de golpe.

Y se subió al dormitorio seguido de Ron y Neville. Los tres se metieron en la cama y a los pocos segundos ya estaban dormidos. Ginny y Hermione también dormían y aunque tenía un recuerdo muy vívido de la última vez que había chocado mirada con un slytherin se preguntaban lo mismo que todos los demás.

¿Cómo iban a llevarse bien un Griffindor y un Slytherin?


	2. ¿Sobreviviremos a nosotros mismos?

¿Sobreviviremos a nosotros mismos?

El sol entró con fuerza en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor y una muchacha de pelo rojo oscuro se despertó. Ginny Weasley pestañeó un par de veces para acomodar su vista y por un momento creyó que todo era como antes. Pero los gritos que la llegaron de la sala común la convencieron de que no. De que ahora vivía con sus peores enemigos. Con Slytherin. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Metió los libros en su mochila y bajó a desayunar. Ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda se encontró a Neville y a su hermano tratando de convencer a la dama de algún plan para putear otra vez a los Slytherin.

-¿Desde primera hora y ya con ganas de guerra?- les preguntó con tono cansado

Ambos la miraron con desaprobación y ella se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino hasta el Gran Comedor. Se sentó en el primer hueco que encontró y después de desayunar se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones donde compartía la clase con los de Ravenclaw. Se situó junto a Luna, quien la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Luna- pareces ausente

-Mi hermano.-respondió ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- se interesó Luna

-Acaba de despuntar el día y ya está intentando marearnos a todos con otro plan para joder a las serpientes.- se quejó Ginny

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que pueda pasarles a esas serpientes?- se extrañó Luna

-Desde nunca - trató de explicarse su amiga- pero me molesta su interés. Ellos no merecen nuestra atención, ni siquiera nuestro esfuerzo para ponerles la zancadilla al pasar.

-En eso llevas razón –apuntó Luna- pero aún así, estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Si se les puede fastidiar en algo ¿por qué perder la oportunidad?

Ginny sonrió y miró a Luna. Todos decían que la rubia estaba chiflada y que era muy inocente o ingenua. Pero ninguno la conocía bien. Luna no solo era una gran amiga y una gran persona, también era un chica muy audaz y lista. Generalmente miraba hacia el interés de los demás pero, ahora, con dieciséis años parecía haber cambiado notablemente. Se había vuelto menos despistada y soñadora, para ser más atenta y más romántica en casi todo. Y por si ella no lo había notado Ginny se había dado cuenta de que, además, se estaba enamorando.

La profesora McGonagall entró en clase y empezó su tarea. Después de intentar enseñarles como tenía que usar los hechizos de años anteriores sin pronunciarlos durante toda una hora todos salieron riéndose a más no poder de ellos mismos y de sus compañeros. Simplemente por las caras de esfuerzo inútil que habían ido poniendo durante la clase. Después de Transformaciones, Ginny tenía clase de Herbología, Runas Antiguas y Encantamientos. No solo las asignaturas eran las favoritas de Ginny si no que además ninguna de ellas las compartía con los de Slytherin por lo que podía olvidarse de lo que se avenía cuando volviera a su sala común.

Después de la comida y las cuatro horas que pasó en la biblioteca haciendo tareas (en Septiembre no tienen clase después de comer al igual que en Primaria no hay clase por la tarde) se marchó al lago a pensar. Al principio se había molestado consigo misma por huir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era SU sala, SU torre y había sido SU hogar donde refugiarse de las pullas de los Slytherin desde que llegó al colegio. Y ahora esos mal nacidos estaban acaparando todo SU espacio. No debía haberlo consentido y sin embargo lo había hecho. No sabía muy bien el porqué pero quizás algo hubiera cambiado. Seguía sintiendo aquel odio intenso cuando se encontraba con Slytherins como Malfoy o Parkinson. Crabbe y Goyle solo le inspiraban lástima. Y en cuanto al resto de las serpientes simplemente pasaba por alto su existencia. Sin embargo había alguien de quien no conseguía quitar la vista de encima. Por ello ahora huía de su propio territorio. Había cedido su trocito de intimidad en una de las ventanas de la Sala Común donde le gustaba descansar y lo había cambiado por un rinconcito a orillas del Lago. En el interior de su corazón deseó no volver a perder esa burbujita donde se sentaba para soñar y pensar. Y aunque el invierno fuera duro y frío a más no poder, sabía que no faltaría a su cita con las aguas del Lago. No, mientras estuviera en su mano acudir.

El sol ya había descendido considerablemente cuando Ginny entró en el castillo. Se encaminó ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y pronunció la contraseña:

-Adelcio Magno- murmuró pensando que era una contraseña ridícula.

-Te equivocas- le respondió la Señora Gorda- Esa no es la nueva contraseña.

-¿La nueva contraseña?- repitió incrédula Ginny

La Señora Gorda asintió resignada mascullando que era mucho más bonita la vieja contraseña que la nueva. Entonces Ginny cayó en un hecho que había visto nada más salir de la Torre esa misma mañana.

-¿Quién diablos ha cambiado la contraseña?- preguntó mosqueada

-Un sub…-se calló de pronto la dama- tu hermano

-"¡Oh! Que raro- pensó Ginny

Después de saber esto Ginny no se devanó mucho los sesos intentando buscar la contraseña. Conociendo a Ron seguro que había hecho esto para evitar a las serpientes así que la contraseña iría sobre ello.

-¡Mirad una Griffindor fuera de la Torre!- oyó a sus espaldas

Ginny giró la cabeza y vio a un chico con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros señalándola. Venía con un montó de chicos que presumió eran de Slytherin. Ginny volvió la cabeza hacia la Señora Gorda y se jugó todas sus cartas. Si esa no era la contraseña tendría que echar a correr para salvar su vida porque seguramente todos los Slytherin que ahora corrían hacia ella intentarían usarla para entrar en la Torre. Si lo era…bueno, sería una lástima no ver sus caras de estupefacción. Decidió correr el riesgo.

-Slytherin apesta

Los alumnos ataviados con túnicas verdes se abalanzaron sobre ella y Ginny ya estaba dispuesta a poner los pies en pólvora cuando vio de reojo (se había girado para poder lanzar alguna maldición antes de huir) como el retrato se movía. De un salto entró en la Sala Común de Griffindor y por un momento olvidó todo pues todo parecía ser como antes. Los colores rojo y dorado recubrían la habitación. Una bandera colgada de la chimenea tenía dibujado un león que rugía cada vez que un Griffindor conseguía entrar en la Torre. Ginny se acercó a uno de los sillones donde se encontraban sentados Harry, Neville, Hermione y su hermano.

-¡Te mato!- le dijo a Ron con los puños apretados - ¿Sabes la que he pasado ahí fuera? Tenía a todos los Slytherin encima sin haberme dado cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de lo que pasaba?

Los cuatro la miraron un momento pero ninguno de los chicos supo que decir así que Hermione tuvo que contestar.

-Te estuvimos buscando todo el día pero no había forma de encontrarte. No estabas en ninguna parte y confiamos en que sabrías cual sería la contraseña. –intentó disculparse Hermione

Ginny movió la cabeza y una sonrisa asomó por su rostro cuando recordó la cara de algunos Slytherins cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda le dejó pasar. Ese fue el momento que decidió usar Ron para arreglar las cosas y, porque no, darse aires.

-¿A que estuvo bien? –preguntó con un ligero tono arrogante

-¿Cuál? –respondió Ginny dispuesta a seguirle el juego

-Eh, ¿Cómo que cuál?- dudó Ron,

-¿La idea o…la contraseña?

-Ambas cosas- resolvió Ron con orgullo

-¿Cuál de las dos fue cosa tuya?- pregunto Ginny para picarle

-Ambas, por supuesto – se enorgulleció Ron

Ginny arqueó las cejas y movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Si tú lo dices…-le concedió

-¿No me crees?- preguntó anonado su hermano

-Hombre, la contraseña idea tuya, me lo creo tranquilamente. La idea…-respondió con una sonrisa.

Ron la miró extrañado y claramente enojado. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su propia hermana era incapaz de creerle. Había estado toda la noche pasada dando vueltas a una idea y ahora ni siquiera Ginny le creía.

-¡Cierra esa boca que te va a entrar un pez por ella! –rió su hermana

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba vacilando. El tono rojo de sus mejillas volvió al pecoso de antes.

-No veas lo que nos costó convencer a la Señora Gorda – oyó explicar a Neville –Además que a Ron no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir que Adelcio Magno era una contraseña estúpida.

-Es que es estúpida- se defendió Ron

-Ya –le concedió Hermione –pero fue el amante de la Señora Gorda así que no era buena idea decirle eso.

-Menos mal que vino Harry y le tocó la vena sensible que si no hoy habíamos dormido con las serpientes. – acabó Neville.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry

-Nada especial. Solo que si no estaba orgullosa de ser de Gryffindor, y que si así era, no debería permitir que Slytherin entrara en nuestro territorio.

-Eres un crac- se maravilló ella.

-Gracias.

Un silencio se acomodó entre ellos. Se quedaron ambos mirándose como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez pasada en que se miraron. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche y Ginny se acordó de aquellos días en que miraba a través de ellos hasta perderse. Mirándole a los ojos muchas veces había sentido como el mundo se alejaba de ella, como la dejaba sola, con Harry y como el tiempo se detenía para ambos. Sin embargo después de que ambos cortaron (no puedo meter la muerte de Dumbledore porque hace nada estaba hablando en el banquete…pero ya me entendéis) Ginny había aprendido a dejar de soñar que podría volver a volar a través de esos ojos. Sospechaba que nunca volvería a querer a nadie tanto como le había querido a él, pero aún así las palabras que le dijo Fleur el día de su boda volvieron a ella en aquel momento.

Flash Back

Era la hora del baile y todos los comensales se había levantado para sacar a bailar a sus parejas. Los señores Weasley y Delacour bailaban con buen paso, mientras que Fred y George habían decidido bailar a su modo, es decir, cómicamente y haciendo ambos de señoritas. Charlie había sacado a bailar a su novia, Iriana; Ron y Hermione bailaban intentando no pisarse y riéndose de las payasadas de los gemelos; y Harry había sido sacado a bailar por la hermana pequeña de Fleur: Grabielle. Le había mandado una mirada de auxilio a Ginny pero ella se había limitado a reír y a contestar con muecas a las miradas homicidas de su ex.

Después de aburrirse haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro una marea de soledad le invadió de pronto el corazón. Sin mirar hacia atrás por si alguien se fijaba en ella abandonó el jardín y salió a pasear. Pero alguien sí que la vio. Tanto Harry como Fleur se percataron de ello. Pero Harry no sabía qué hacer así que Fleur acudió en su ayuda. Le pidió a Bill que bailara con su hermana y como es lógico Bill no se negó a su sonrisa. Con un ahora vuelvo se despidió de Bill pero alcanzó a Harry cuando este salía por la verja del jardín.

-Déjala estar sola, Harry.- le pidió

Harry se volvió y la miró.

-Tengo que hablar con ella. –se disculpó

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿Me equivocó? – se aventuró ella

-Sí, pero me salió mal- se excusó Harry

-A lo mejor no te salió mal sino que te salió exactamente como te tenía que haber salido.- le dijo Fleur

Él movió su cabeza cabizbajo y cuando la alzó para mirar a Fleur la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –Preguntó – La quiero como no he querido nunca ha nadie, pero por eso mismo sé que no quiero que la pase nada y quiero que encuentre a alguien con quien sea feliz.

-Pero te duele que ese no puedas ser tú, ¿no? – completó Fleur

-Exacto.

-Eso quizás deberías hablarlo con Bill. Es su hermano y está enamorado.

Harry le miró sin entender por lo que ella trató de explicarse de nuevo.

-Al ser su hermano querrá lo mejor para ella, y si está enamorado…sabrá como piensa y siente alguien que también lo está.

-¿Y Ron? – preguntó Harry sin saber si le iba a gustar la respuesta

-Ron tiene diecisiete años, y perdona que te lo diga pero no tiene seguro ni que pie poner delante para acercarse a una chica. De todas formas –suavizó el tono- es tu mejor amigo y así solo le crearás un problema más grande a él.

Harry asintió y la dejó ir tras Ginny mientras asimilaba todo lo que Fleur le había dicho.

Mientras tanto Ginny seguía andando alrededor del bosque dudando si alejarse mucho o solo un poco de la Madriguera. Seguía caminando pero ya no miraba por donde. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no veía nada. Que había cerrado los ojos. Que solo sentía el sabor salada de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Harry lo había sido todo para ella pero entendía el por qué de que la hubiera dejado. Sabía que él seguía queriéndola, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Al igual que él, ella nunca le olvidaría. Desde el primer momento que le vio supo que sería el amor de su vida. Que a él le entregaría todo el amor que nace directamente del corazón. No había sido su primer novio, pero sí su primer amor. Y sabía muy dentro de ella que eso nunca se olvida. Que siempre tendría un rinconcito para recordar aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, y aunque quería volver y decirle que lo quería, sabía que ni podía ni debía. No era cuestión de orgullo. Ante cosas como la amistad que los había llegado a unir, y al amor que se había entregado el típico orgullo estúpido no tenía cabida. Pero eso no quería decir que la separación doliera menos. Cerró los ojos y se sintió desfallecer cuando revivió los besos, las caricias y las miradas que se habían intercambiado. Se sentó en la hierba y se encogió sobre sí misma. Lloró hasta que no salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos, más lamentos de su corazón ni más suspiros de su boca.

-Ginny…

El susurro de Fleur se perdió entre los ecos de la noche.

-Ginny. –repitió Fleur más segura y se acercó hasta agacharse a su lado y tocar su hombro

Ginny volteó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Fleur chocaron con los de Ginny. Los primeros desteñían la alegría y la felicidad que da el amor, mientras que los ojos miel de Ginny desprendían una muestra de lo destructor que puede ser este mismo.

Fleur la abrazó y tras estar mucho tiempo así abrazadas, Ginny se separó y se dejó secar los ojos por la que ahora era su cuñada.

-Cariño, no llores. –comenzó Fleur sin saber como continuar

-Le quiero.- contestó Ginny con voz ronca

-Lo sé. Y él también a ti. –respondió Fleur

-Entonces ¿por qué? –preguntó Ginny sin saber muy bien a quien -¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-No lo sé – respondió Fleur con pesar. –Pero sé que esa decisión no solo es suya.

Ginny la miró sin saber qué decir.

-Tú también crees que es la decisión correcta, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Ginny sopesó esa opción. Era muy posible pero entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

-¿Por qué es tan doloroso?- pensó en voz alta

-Porque así es el amor –dijo Fleur con sencillez

-Pero yo quiero amar, sin sufrir- se quejó Ginny

-Y lo volverás a hacer. Ya lo verás. –Fleur le acarició el cabello. –Solo es cuestión de darle otra oportunidad a tu corazón. Te costará mucho más pero cuando encuentres al príncipe azul que te lleve de nuevo a tu mundo de hadas sabrás que nada fue en vano.

-¿Tú amaste a alguien antes? ¿Antes que a Bill?- preguntó Ginny

-Sí.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Para mí él era perfecto, encantador, un caballero. Para él yo era aire, nada, no existía. Pero hice lo imposible por que se fijara en mí. Y así fue pero no de la manera que yo quería. Al entregarle mi corazón también le entregué el poder para hacerme daño. Y lo usó. Juré que nunca más volvería a amar a nadie, que no entregaría a nadie mi corazón. Pero cuando me cansé de esperar al príncipe de mis sueños él llegó. Al principio no me di cuenta, pues aún lloraba la muerte de mi propio corazón.

Pero el corazón es como un fénix: renace de sus propias cenizas. Y entre los pliegues del cariño y la amistad lo reconocí como tal. Y bueno, creo que el resto ya te lo sabes. Ahora mismo sería capaz de dar por tu hermano mi vida y mi alma sin dudarlo.- acabó Fleur con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Ginny

-¿El qué?- preguntó a su vez Fleur

-Sacar fuerzas para amar de nuevo.

-No las creé. –explicó con tranquilidad. –Él y el tiempo se unieron para entregármelas. Yo solo usé mis ganas de ser feliz para usarlas.

Ginny la miró como nunca la había mirado. Detrás de ese rostro de porcelana y belleza también existía el dolor de un amor adolescente.

-Y tú volverás a querer. Porque, además, sabes que tienes el apoyo de Harry para ello. Pero- le advirtió Fleur- debes darle también el tuyo a Harry.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó. Cuando volvieron los demás estaban recogiendo y no comentaron nada. Pero como Fleur pudo notar faltaban otras dos personas: Harry y Bill.

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny pestañeó y se levantó para evitar seguir mirando a esas esmeraldas que el chico tenía por ojos. Había seguido el consejo de Fleur y ahora era capaz de controlar su corazón. Ya no saltaba como loco cuando estaba a su lado, y su aroma ya no la llamaba cuando se encontraba cerca. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían teniendo el poder de envolverla en un mundo alejado de ella y de su realidad.

-¡Eh! Venid acá –les llamó Neville y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa donde se estaban reuniendo todos los alumnos. En una silla Ron estaba sentado apuntando en un papel todas las ideas para fastidiar a los Slytherin.

-¿Alguna otra idea?- preguntó en general

-Dime las que has apuntado- le pidió Harry

-Haber…la primera era esta, así que voy a tacharla. La segunda es la de hacer desaparecer sus cosas; la tercera que un fin de semana antes de levantarse que les inmovilicemos con un hechizo. La cuarta idea sería quemar todas las serpientes que adornan este techo. La quinta…

-Para un poco, quieres Ron- le pidió una Hermione un tanto irritada.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- se quejó Ron

-Para empezar, la segunda idea no se puede hacer porque ni las personas ni las cosas se pueden desaparecer dentro del colegio. La cuarta tampoco se puede hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se puede quemar nada en el colegio?- preguntó socarrón Ron

-Sí, pero esos emblemas están protegidos por Dumbledore así que no puedes quemarlos.

-¿Y la tercera, Hermione?- preguntó Neville,- aún no has dicho nada sobre ella.

-Es la que menos me gusta de todas. – contestó Hermione

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ron

-Porque es rastrera, sucia y cobarde.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea eficaz. Yo soy partidario de hacerla.- dijo Ron

-Yo también- corroboró Neville

-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta- aseguró Ginny

-Ya, bueno –concedió Ron- ¿Y tú que me dices, Harry?

-A mí tampoco me gusta. –Sorprendió Harry a todos – Es del estilo que usa Slytherin. Si somos de Gryffindor tenemos que afrontar las cosas a la cara y no atacar por la espalda, cuando alguien está indefenso.

-Pero ellos no dudarían en hacerlo- hizo notar Dean

-Pero nosotros no somos como ellos. –aseguró Harry dejando claro que era un buen líder.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron

-Podemos saborear la victoria de hoy – le regaló Harry de nuevo el poder con una sonrisa

Ron se sonrojó y miró un momento a Hermione que se había quedado pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…-Hermione esbozó una sonrisa malévola

-¿Propia de una mente de Slytherin o Gryffindor?- preguntó Ginny dubitativa

-Propia de un loco – contestó Hermione. –Me piro a la cama, chicos. Mañana tendré que empezar con ella.

-Miedo me da- dijo Ron cuando Hermione ya se había ido y Harry, él y los demás se dirigían a sus dormitorios -¿Por qué propia de un loco?

-Por no decir propia de un genio.- contestó Neville


	3. Esto no es agua de rosas

Esto no es agua de rosas

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ron mientras engullía su desayuno como podía.

-En la biblioteca- respondió Neville que le miraba como si estuviera loco

-¿Todavía?- se asombró Ron y escupió parte de su bollo

-Sí – le contestó Neville- pero no hace falta que me bañes de mermelada

Ron tragó y le miró. Neville había cambiado mucho. Desde el quinto año de Hogwarts había reunido fuerzas y ahora era mucho más valiente. Ya no se asustaba al ver a Malfoy andar por los pasillos con una varita; y cuando Snape le mandaba una mirada de odio como al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor Neville se encogía de hombros y le ignoraba. Harry, Hermione y él seguían siendo los grandes amigos de antes, pero ahora sabían que tenían el apoyo incondicional de Neville y que él tenía el de ellos. Ron nunca lo admitiría, pero admiraba a Neville y sus ganas para pensar que todo podía ser mejor. Lo que no sabía es que Neville también le admiraba. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan belicoso y fuerte, y a la vez tan espontáneo y buen amigo.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron y procedió a comer más despacio.

-¿Todavía vas por ahí? –una voz le sobresaltó e hizo que se atragantará con el tercer bollo que se estaba comiendo y comenzara a hipar. -¿Piensas acabar de desayunar alguna vez?

-Déjalo Harry –le defendió Neville –un guardián que no asimila lo que como no te servirá de mucho en un entrenamiento.

-Y un guardián gordo y seboso tampoco- sentenció Harry –así que termina de comer y corre hacia el campo de Quidditch antes que me desespere. ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – le espetó a Neville que no dejaba de reírse

-De ti. Que te tomas muy en serio la copa de Quidditch. Venga Harry, ganaremos no te preocupes. Bueno yo me voy a seguir con los hechizos protectores. Chao.

Harry sonrió en señal de ese apoyo incondicional de Neville pero sabía que el equipo necesitaba algo más que ánimos para ganar un partido. Necesitaba entrenar y el que más Ron. Así que, decidido, le agarró por la sobaquera y le arrastró hasta los vestuarios. Cuando llegaron, Harry le soltó y miró con desesperación como Ron cogía otro bollo del bolsillo y lo tragaba.

-Ronald Weasley – gritó una voz femenina muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley y una cabellera pelirroja entró en los vestuarios de los chicos asustando a Ron – salda de un puta vez a entrenar.

-Largo- masculló Ron mientras intentaba vestirse y taparse a gran velocidad y a la vez

-Venga, que te he visto miles de veces. No tienes nada de lo que enorgullecerte- sonrió con malevolencia ante el sonrojo de su hermano –y te aviso, como no estés en dos minutos yo misma te agarraré y te sacaré a entrenar tal y como estés.

-OK. Lo pillé. Y ahora: largo.-le gritó mientras miraba el rostro impasible de Harry el cual luchaba por mantenerse serio.

A los pocos minutos Ron ya estaba en el aire gastando todas las energías que había adquirido en el desayuno en unos paradones de película. Después de ensayar los pases de siempre decidió poner en práctica una estrategia nueva. Bajó a suelo y se lo explicó en la arena.

-El primer partido con quien tenemos que jugar es contra Slytherin. No solo nos jugamos los puntos sino también el gobierno hasta el próximo partido de nuestra Sala Común. Así que tenemos que ganar sí o sí. No hay más opciones. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron, así que Harry continuó.- Muy bien. Nuestra estrategia se compone de tres juegos. En el primero…

Mientras en el campo de Quidditch el equipo de Gryffindor quería hacerse con el control de la sala común de Gryffindor otros como Neville hechizaban todo aquello que pertenecía a su casa para protegerlo de las serpientes. Al igual que en un partido la vida tenía, según el punto de vista de los chicos, dos estrategias: defensa y ataque. Aunque según Hermione la diferencia con la vida es que a veces la prioridad no estaba en vencer, sino en sobrevivir. Y de eso se estaba encargando ella.

Por eso mismo ahora paseaba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca buscando los libros que le ayudarían con la poción que pensaba hacer. El primer día su misión había sido sencilla. En el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" que ya se sabía de memoria hablaba del origen de la sala de los menesteres. No solo era una sala que se podía usar para lo que se quisiera, sino también se la podía usar simultáneamente sin que sus visitantes se vieran entre ellos. Eso buscaba Hermione. Que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor estuvieran en el mismo espacio y a la vez en distintos sitios. Sabía que así no se librarían de ellos pero algo dentro de ella se revolvía ante la idea de no estar con ellos. No sabía que era, y es más, no quería saberlo.

Después de saber lo que buscaba, Hermione buscó el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo, pues sabía que no habría otra opción, y le copió. De esa forma sabía que algunos trucos de Snape le servirían para que su poción saliera perfecta. Además en la última página venía como crear una poción y sabía que para imitar aunque solo fuera un poco el efecto de la magia de los fundadores necesitaba crear esa poción.

Y por esa razón ahora estaba llenando una mesa entera de libros de pociones, en busca de hierbas e ingredientes, apuntando sus efectos hasta buscar aquellos que buscaba. Nunca había visto que algo pudiera resultar tan complicado pero gracias a las incursiones de Dobby para conseguir los ingredientes había conseguido el efecto en una silla de la biblioteca. Según lo que deseaba el que se sentaba, encontraba un sillón, una hamaca, un sofá, pero como la señora Pince solo quería ver una silla, ella solo veía una silla.

No sabía cuánto duraría este efecto pero ahora que tenía la poción solo necesitaba un ingrediente que lo disimulase y no anulara ninguno de los efectos, e increíblemente era el que más le costaba buscar.

Cansada de buscar, y viendo que la tarde se le venía encima decidió dejar cada libro en su estante y volver a la sala común. Venía de dejar la gran mayoría cuando al doblar una estantería mientras repasaba de nuevo el pergamino que contenía la poción cuando oyó unos sofocos un poco más adelante.

-Venga, no pasará nada- susurraba una voz aterciopelada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la otra reflejaba la duda

-Por que lo sé -aseguró el chico

Hermione avanzó un poco más y vio la imagen de un chico en el cristal de la ventana. Tenía el cuerpo musculoso y tenso. Vestía de negro y su pelo, rubio platino le daba a su figura un aspecto de poder. Al principio no supo qué fue lo que le molestó de estar viendo a Draco Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson en la biblioteca. Luego lo supo, aquel era un sitio para estudiar no para hacer realidad las fantasías sexuales de dos enamorados.

-Draco, cariño- murmuró Pansy como quien habla con un niño pequeño- eso es solo una silla

-Imagínate que es una cama hermosa, con dosel, llena de pétalos de rosa y que su olor llega hasta aquí. –decía la voz melosa de Malfoy

Pansy le hizo caso y cuando tuvo la imagen que Malfoy le había descrito se dejó llevar hasta la "silla". Con sorpresa notó como el tacto con la madera era mullida y aromático. Como su cuerpo se hundía en un montón de pétalos bajo el peso del cuerpo de su novio.

Sin embargo no fue la única sorprendida, Hermione Granger, escondida varias estanterías atrás se preguntaba como podía verles. Sabía que el hechizo no le había salido mal pero entonces, la otra opción posible era que lo que ella deseaba en aquel momento era verlos. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó varios pasos hasta situarse frente a ambos. Solo que en ese momento solo veía a Malfoy y a Parkinson flirteando frente a un libro. Porque eso de estudiar juntos…nunca se había visto. Alargó la mano para coger la siguiente tanda de libros pero no se percató de que ellos sí la habían visto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Parkinson de mala manera

Hermione la miró e hizo un esfuerzo por verla estudiando. Se encogió de hombros.

-Son menos cinco. A no ser que quiera quedarme aquí a dormir me largo. –les miró un momento y no pudo contenerse por lo que agregó- Al contrario que algunos, yo tengo Sala Común.

Dicho esto se volvió y con una sonrisa de triunfo se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca tras dejar con rapidez los otros diez libros que llevaba. Sin embargo hasta que no se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca no oyó la voz hiriente de Malfoy de nuevo.

-Detente sangre sucia.

No supo porqué pero se paró. Se detuvo ante la puerta y se giró. La sorpresa no solo hizo eco en ella sino también en los otros dos. Malfoy la miraba con esos ojos fríos y calculadores, y Hermione le devolvía una mirada inundada de orgullo y batallas victoriosas. Eso fue en el primer segundo en que sus ojos comenzaron una guerra de miradas que no tendría cuartel. Pansy los miró a ambos y el estupor corrió por sus mejillas. En los ojos de Malfoy ya no parecía caber la frialdad con la que se tenían en cada conquista y en los de Hermione la vitalidad de sus ojos había desaparecido. Ahora simplemente se miraban el uno al otro como si solo estuvieran ambos en la sala. Como si tuvieran el tiempo en sus manos y pudieran moldearlo a su antojo. Con sigilo y velocidad Pansy se vistió y se dispuso a marcharse pero cuando dio el primer paso hacia la salida todos los sentidos que se habían parado para dejar que esas dos almas gemelas se tocasen volvió a su ritmo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Malfoy

Pansy lo miró. Malfoy no parecía haber cambiado un ápice. Pansy sospechó que aunque no se dejara ver algo había cambiado en el interior del chico. Y que tarde o temprano se dejaría traslucir al exterior. Pero hasta entonces él lo intentaría esconder a toda costa.

-Con mi hermano. Quiero ver qué tal está- respondió sin dar más explicaciones

-Tu hermano- bufó Malfoy con desprecio

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?- salió en defensa Pansy

-Que no merece estar en Slytherin- dijo Malfoy

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más- le amenazó Pansy con voz temblorosa

-Vamos, me dirás que no estás de acuerdo. Tu hermano parece de Gryffindor. Rebosa de amor por todos los poros de su piel. Es amable, simpático…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué los de Slytherin no podemos amar?- le reprochó Pansy cortando su verborrea

-No. – Dijo con maldad Malfoy pasando por alto la interrupción.- El amor es una pérdida de tiempo y una estupidez. Solo te hace perder poder.

Por primera vez Pansy miró en esos ojos que siempre la había cautivado para ver solo arrogancia. Se reprendió a sí misma por dejar de mirar como miraría un Slytherin para mirar como un Gryffindor. Ellos miraban con frialdad, mientras que los otros se dejaban llevar por la pasión. La risa de Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Qué es una estupidez?- preguntó entre risas Hermione

-Sí- aseguró Malfoy –Amar es estúpido, te quita fuerzas y no te deja pensar con claridad.

-¿Y tú quieres ser mortífago?- preguntó Hermione riendo a más no poder

-Sí- señaló con orgullo Malfoy

-¿Y no sabes que el amor puede con toda la maldad que llevan los seguidores de Voldemort en su interior?- Hermione se iba acercando a Malfoy sin que este se diera cuenta

-¿El amor?- está vez fue Malfoy quien rió -¿Qué payasada es esa?

-Pregúntale a tu amo y a tu señor. Pregúntaselo a Voldemort. ¿No eres tú o tu padre su mano derecha? Pues pregúntaselo. –Ante el silencio de Malfoy Hermione siguió hablando sin piedad- ¿Sabes por qué Harry lo derrotó con tan solo un año de edad? ¿Sabes por qué sobrevivió a él? Por el amor de su madre. ¿Sabes por qué perdió al enfrentarse a él los dos primeros años que estuvo en Hogwarts? Porque el amor de su madre estaba en su sangre. ¿Sabes por qué necesito de su sangre para renacer? Por que sin la magia que el amor le entregó Harry era intocable.

El silencio se hizo cargo de la biblioteca pero la risa amarga de Hermione aún reinaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo descubrir que nosotros, tus enemigos, sabemos más de tu amo que tú? ¿O descubrir que el amor todo lo puede?- le retó Hermione

-El amor no lo puede todo- dijo con un hilo de voz Pansy temerosa después del halo de poder que había tenido Hermione momentos antes

-¿No? ¿No será que nosotros no sabemos usar esa magia que nos da?- preguntó retóricamente Hermione

-Los Slytherin podemos amar- aseguró Pansy haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas de Malfoy – Pero eso no nos devuelve nuestro hogar.

-¿Acaso no sabes ya la forma de encontrar la llave que abra vuestra sala común?- le preguntó Hermione

-No…-dijo ella pero ante la mirada de la otra chica se corrigió- bueno, sí. Pero…no…

-No te preocupes- le aseguró Hermione con rencor. –Yo también sé la solución pero no pienso mover un pelo para hacerla realidad.

-¿Quién…? ¿Cuál…? ¿Qué…?-las preguntas de Malfoy quedaron ancladas en el aire

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? –le preguntó Pansy señalando a un cofre viejo que olía a rosas pero cuyo líquido era transparente como el agua.

-Esto…es lo que nos ayudara a sobrevivir mientras alguien da el primer paso para buscar la llave.

-¿Pero qué es?- repitió Pansy

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente. Sabía quienes iban a buscar la llave, y sabía que por una vez no serían ni Harry, ni Ron ni ella. Sabía quienes eran las personas indicadas y también sabía que Pansy lo sabía: Arthur Parkinson y Clara Ardenson.

-No es agua de rosas. –respondió y marchó hacia la Sala Común para pasar a la parte práctica de su plan: No ver la cara de ningún Slytherin nada más despertarse. Cuan equivocada estaba. Esos ojos grises que momentos antes la había reconocido como parte de su mismo espíritu nunca más se alejarían de ella.


	4. Al son de unos versos

Al son de unos versos

-Weasley coge la quaffle, se la pasa a Robins quien apunta a los aros de Slytherin y… ¡No! Una bludger se cruza en su camino. La quaffle cae y la recoge Nott. –Los comentarios de Ernie Macmillan resonaban por todo el campo.- Vuela con la quaffle, esquiva una bludger dirigida por Peakes. Se la pasa a Vaisey. Vaisey, Nott, Vaisey y…paradón de Weasley.

Harry miraba el campo desde su escoba. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no recordaba un partido con tanta tensión. Llevaban más de dos horas jugando y la snitch no parecía dar señales de vida. En el otro lado del campo Malfoy mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry y hacia donde dirigía la mirada. Por una vez estaba centrado en jugar y no en meterse con él en el aire.

-Weasley le lanza la pelota a Bell quien se la pasa a Robins. Está a Weasley, se la devuelve, la coge Bell y… ¡Sí! ¡Gol de Griffindor! 120-80 a favor de Griffindor. –Ernie se empezaba a aburrir. Aquello no parecía tener fin.

La ovación que le llegó a Harry desde las gradas le dio a Harry una idea extraña. Se acordó del partido de Irlanda en los mundiales y pensó que quizás la estrategia que Víctor había utilizado podría servirle a él. Al fin y al cabo Malfoy siempre le pisaba los talones cuando decidía correr tras la snitch.

Cuando Slytherin hizo amago de marcar un gol, que Ron paró de buena gana, Harry voló hacia el cielo en una vertical casi perfecta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Malfoy lo seguía. Aceleró el paso y cuando lo perdió de vista cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia Malfoy. Este pudo apartarse y con rapidez le siguió, pero Harry bajaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Se va a estrellar!-chilló Hermione desde la grada

Dean, Seamus y Neville, que estaban sentados a su lado la miraron y rieron.

-Es una estrategia- le explicó Dean- ya verás como el que se estrella es Malfoy.

Aún así Hermione no quitó la cara de preocupación y cuando faltaban pocos metros para que Harry rozase el suelo, Hermione cerró los ojos.

-"Se va a estrellar"- pensó con tristeza y solo segundos después de oír un golpe seco abrió los ojos.

La imagen que recibió fue completamente distinta a la que Harry vio desde su escoba. Malfoy se había llevado una buena impresión de su golpe pero no parecía herido. Bueno sí, en el orgullo. Pero por lo demás… Sin embargo los de Gryffindor no dejaban de vitorear a Harry y reírse de Malfoy mientras que los de Slytherin le insultaban y pedían falta a favor de Slytherin.

Pero al parecer la táctica estaba en el reglamento así que esto, aunque tensó más el juego de los Slytherin los espectadores se relajaron y el equipo de Gryffindor se confió.

-Después de esta jugada del Capitán de Gryffindor Slytherin se hace con la quaffle. Nott se la pasa a Urquhart, este a Vaisey, pero la intercepta Weasley quien se la pasa rápidamente a Robins porque una bludger dirigida por Blaise va hacia ella pero no mira el paso y la quaffle acaba en manos de Nott que la lanza a los aros y…¡Gol de Slytherin!-Ernie parecía más animado y hablaba como auténtico comentarista.

Ginny giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Blaise, quien se encogió de hombros. Pero Ginny, ofendida, sonrió de manera algo diabólica y cuando su hermano le pasó la quaffle esperó a que el otro golpeador de Slytherin mandara hacia ella una bludger y la guió hasta Blaise. Éste, sorprendido, esquivó a Ginny pero la bludger le estrelló en la cara.

La señora Hooch no sabía ya si pitar o no, todo lo que hacían estaba dentro del reglamento y por ello no podía poner faltas a favor de Slytherin. Aún así tuvo que parar el partido para sacar al pobre Blaise de allí, que se había quedado sin dientes. Blaise miró a Ginny con cara de odio y ésta, como quien sigue una tradición, se encogió de hombros.

Ginny le pasó la quaffle a Demelza y se quedó en el aire sopesando si había sido una buena idea lo que le había hecho a Blaise. Se intentó quitar el sentimiento de culpa, pero no lo consiguió. Aún así se obligó a concentrarse en el partido. Iban 12-90 y Harry no conseguía la snitch de ninguna manera. ¿Dónde demonios se metía esa estúpida pelota?

Ginny oyó su nombre de labios de Katie y voló hasta sus compañeras pero en el camino se topó con Malfoy que volaba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo…está vez en paralelo a Harry.

Ambos la habían visto a la vez así que se lanzaron en su caza. Ginny volteó la cabeza extrañada, ocasión que aprovechó Vaisey para quitarle la quaffle y dirigirla hacia los aros donde le esperaba Ron. Una enorme ovación reinó en el estadio. Los Slytherin que estaban al juego de la Quaffle vitorearon a su cazador; mas los de Gryffindor, cuyos ojos no quitaban la vista de la pareja de buscadores gritaron a más no poder cuando Harry se hizo con la snitch.

El partido había terminado. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaría adornada con los colores de los leones, y no de verde y negro.

El equipo aterrizó en el campo de arena mientras todos bajaban a felicitarles. Hermione les esperó hasta que sus tres amigos se cambiaron y se ducharon. Cuando salieron vieron que también les esperaban Luna y Neville que hablaban animadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron que se despeinaba el pelo una y otra vez tipo James Potter

-Acabamos de ver pasar a los de Slytherin yendo al castillo- replicó Luna- y no se les ha ocurrido otra cosa que embrujarnos como venganza.

-Pues yo os veo perfectamente- respondió Harry- ¿Qué les habéis hecho?

-Nada especial.-susurró con picardía Neville- Solo un par de arreglos a sus caras de anfibio.

Los seis rieron y comenzaron el camino hacia el castillo.

-Pues justo lo que necesitaba Malfoy. Con ese golpe que se ha pegado…es que, Harry, ha estado genial- comentó Ron

-Ya- asintió Hermione sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso- Y lo de Ginny fue brutal. Cuando veo que Blaise sale del campo sin dientes…por Dios.

-Yo que tú no hablaría de dientes, estúpida sangre sucia de dientes salidos.- soltó una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

Los seis amigos se volvieron y vieron a Malfoy vestido de todo su orgullo, solo que esta vez nadie le acompañaba.

-Te quedan bien los golpes…-comentó Luna

-Cállate.- respondió entre dientes Malfoy –Deberíais tenerme más respeto.

Harry estalló en una carcajada seguido de Ron.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó el último desafiante

-Por que soy un Malfoy- respondió este petulante.

-A ti no te lo han dicho bien, ¿Verdad?- le dijo Hermione alzando una ceja

-¿Qué me tenían que decir?

-Que hay quien nace con estrella, y hay quien nace estrellada. Y tal y como estás tú, el estrellado eres tú.

Esta vez, quien rió fue Malfoy

-Ya, y los de estrella sois vosotros. –dijo y empezó a describirlos uno a uno- Weasley…pobres; Lomboton y Potter, casi huérfanos; Lovegood, loca; y en cuanto a ti…Granger, eres una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Nadie dijo nada pero la mirada que le dirigieron fue tétrica. Si las miradas matasen probablemente Malfoy estaría ya criando malvas.

-Míranos otra vez, quieres- le soltó Neville tras unos segundos.- Y cuando veas que nos viste bien, háblanos de nuevo. Pero mientras…para nosotros no eres ni aire.

Y con esto se largó seguido de los otros. Uno a uno dejaron de mirar a Malfoy y se fueron al castillo. Así, Malfoy se quedó solo en los jardines de Hogwarts, con dos ojos clavados en su memoria. Los últimos que se habían apartado de él, pero que eran los que más le confundían e intrigaban, pues no sabía interpretarlos. Tiró su escoba al suelo con rabia y apretó los dientes.

-Acabaré con vosotros. Os odio a todos, pero sobre todo a ti.-dijo en voz baja.-Estúpido Potter.

Lo que nunca admitiría es que aunque su cabeza dirigiera el odio hacia Harry, su corazón se lo dirigía hacia Hermione. Pues entre el fuego que emanan el odio y el amor la línea que los separa es tan efímera e impalpable que fácilmente se confunden entre la realidad y el deseo.

Miró a la luna, blanca…perfecta. Como esa sonrisa que ansiaba tener cerca, pero que su mente aún no conocía a su dueña. Por un momento se sintió pequeño, impotente. Que iba a hacer si sin saberlo daba su corazón a alguien que no conocía. Y que seguramente tampoco lo conocía. Podría ser de cualquier parte del mundo, cualquier continente, cualquier religión, raza, sangre…No se le ocurrió pensar que quizás estaba a un paso de él. Aunque tal vez eso significara más distancia de la que nunca hubo entre dos personas.

Se encaminó hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no sin antes pasar por el baño de los prefectos, pero se extrañó al no encontrar a la Señora Gorda en el retrato. En su lugar vio al Caballero de la Noche, el guardián de Slytherin. Se quedo sin saber muy bien que contraseña decir.

-Irienite- susurró dubitativo pensando en que todos los cuadros de Hogwarts tenían la fiebre rara de poner de contraseñas los nombres de sus amantes. Ya no sus cónyuges, sino sus amantes.

La sonrisa del Caballero de la Noche le indicó que había acertado. El cuadro se abrió y Malfoy entró mirando al frente desafiante. Pero lo que vio le dejó de piedra: no había nadie en la sala. Esperaba ver celebrar su victoria a los de Gryffindor, pero no había nadie. Tan solo los emblemas de Slytherin colgando del techo. Se quedó de piedra y se internó en el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Hermione eres un genio

El grito que oyó provenía del sofá. Giró la cabeza esperando ver a alguien, pero el sofá estaba vacío.

-Shh.-dijo ella- que el hechizo de acústico no está completo. Podrían oirnos.

- ¿Y qué?- gritó una voz masculina.- Que todos los de Slytherin se enteren: Hermione Granger vale más que todos los Slytherin juntos.

-Gracias Ron- dijo una Hermione sonrojada.

Malfoy se imaginó las mejillas de Hermione coloradas y sus dulces ojos castaños tímidos, con la mirada baja. Miró de nuevo hacia el sofá y entonces, la vio. Tal y como había imaginado hacía tan solo unos segundos. Se acercó lentamente y cuando ella se sentó de nuevo se tumbó colocando la cabeza en su regazo. Sabía que nadie más que él podía verla, y que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, podía verlo a él. Aún así, sintió unos dedos entrelazados entre los mechones de su pelo y con el son de sus caricias se durmió manteniendo su nombre entre sus labios.

-¿Hermione qué haces?-le preguntó Ginny que miraba como su amiga movía los dedos sobre sus rodillas. Pero allí no había nadie.

Hermione miró a dónde miraba su amiga y vio, sorprendida, como no había nada. Sin embargo ella había notado algo. Volvió a mirar desorientada y unos ojos aparecieron en su mente. También una voz que la dejó descolocada.

-No juegues pequeña. Mi juego, mis reglas…tú, él y…yo.

Hermione se levantó de golpe.

-Me voy a la cama- dijo con un deje asustado

-¿Por qué? Aún es muy pronto- se quejó Ron

-Eh, quiero descansar- se inventó- lo siento chicos. Hasta mañana. Buen juego.

Se marchó rápidamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama. No tardo mucho en dormirse y cuando dormía una feliz sonrisa se le asomó al rostro. Por esta noche, esa extraña voz quedaría en un vago recuerdo.

-¿No te preocupa Hermione?- preguntó Ron a su hermana

-No. –Contestó ella.- No se que la ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que lo tiene todo bajo control. No te preocupes, Ron. Hermione sabe cuidarse sola.

-Pues a mí…-renegó Ron.

-A ti quien te preocupa es Harry- le respondió Neville señalando al moreno, que se había colocado en una ventana, pensando.

Ginny lo miró. Los dos tenían el mismo sitio favorito para pensar y eso a veces la hacía dudar de sus pensamientos en referente a Harry. Pero sus sentimientos ahora estaban un poco más claros. O quizás menos claros que nunca. Conocía cada escondite donde sus sentimientos se escondían pero estos eran nuevos y desde luego muy hábiles para ocultarse. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó a Neville sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Últimamente está muy cerrado en sí mismo. –explicó él- ¿no será por…?

-No- respondió Ginny. –Fue decisión de los dos.

-¿Pero duele verdad?-se interesó Neville no dejando a Ron meter baza

-Sí, duele- admitió Ginny.- Pero es lo mejor.

Miró a su hermano que no había dicho nada y que empezaba a sonreír.

-Entonces- comenzó el pelirrojo- si a ti te parece bien –dijo mirando a su hermana –propongo que le busquemos novia.

-¿QUÉ?

Ginny y Neville se quedaron mirando a Ron de hito a hito.

-Me voy a la cama. Yo también estoy cansando y quiero pensar pero,- dijo con voz pícara- espero al menos tener tu ayuda- dijo mirando a Neville

-¿Tengo cara de celestina?- preguntó Neville retóricamente pero Ron ya había subido por las escaleras.

Ginny rió y decidió que ella también quería irse a la cama. El partido la había agotado y además, hay sentimientos que agotan aún más. Neville la siguió pero luego cogió el otro camino hacia su habitación.

Para cuando ambos subieron ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común. Bueno excepto dos chicos, que no podían verse, cada uno en su propio mundo. El chico del sofá soñaba con unos ojos miel que nunca admitiría que le cautivaban y el chico de la ventana miraba a la luna sin preguntarle por qué el mundo se olvidó de que el famoso Harry Potter también tenía corazón. Un corazón adolescente, joven, lleno de sentimientos que nadie dejaba salir a la luz.

-¿Deseando volar hacia ella?- preguntó una voz femenina y aguda

Harry se volvió y vio a Clara, de pie junto a él. Sonrió.

-Hay una canción que me cantaba mi madre por las noches sobre la luna.- comentó ella – se titula Sueños…¿Quieres que te la cante?

Harry asintió así que Clara entonó una dulce canción:

- "Ella dormía en sus sueños

Y en sus sueños él la soñaba

Y la luna vigilaba sus sueños

Sueños de una vida lejana

Donde ambos están juntos

Donde ambos saben que se aman

Sueños donde ríen los besos

Donde los dos susurran a la luna

Un te quiero dirigido al otro

Y donde cada uno sueña

Oírlo de los labios que desea

En el oído que ansía oír su voz.

Él dormía en sus sueños

Y en sus sueños ella le soñaba

Y la luna vigilaba sus sueños" –

-Es muy bonita- sonrió Harry

-Todo lo que sale del alma es bonito. –respondió ella. –Bueno me voy a la cama.- dijo mientras doblaba un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Harry

-¿Esto?- repitió Clara levantando una especie de revista

-Sí. –asintió Harry

-Es un periódico, de Hogwarts. Lo hemos fundado Arth…unos amigos y yo- se corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Me dejas?- pidió Harry tendiéndole la mano

-Claro, yo tengo más. –respondió Clara alegre

-¿Cuánto…?-preguntó Harry

- A ti, nada. –Clara rió al ver su cara.-Bueno, ciao.

Clara se fue entonando su nana y Harry siguió sentado en la ventana. Abrió el periódico que tenía como título los Brujos de la Luna. En la primera plana estaba la noticia del cierre de las Salas Comunes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, pues como Harry notó era el primer número. Pasó unas cuantas hojas sin saber donde detenerse. Vio en el apartado de Quidditch, los equipos, capitanes, y la primera temporada. Mañana, por ser sábado, saldría el siguiente número con el resumen del partido. Si le gustaba, se lo cogería y leería de camino a Hosmeade.

Ya iba a cerrar la revista cuando un título en negrita brillante le llamó la atención desde la columna inferior izquierda de la segunda hoja, el sitio más idóneo para poner algo que no quiere ser visto.

Quizás Solo…

Quizás solo teníamos que abrir los ojos

Y mirar hacia donde descansaban las estrellas

Engañarlas con nuestro juego de párpados

Y abrazarlas para nunca jamás perderlas

Quizás solo teníamos que abrir las manos

Para sentir el rocío de la mañana

Acoger en nuestros dedos gotas de agua

Y besarlas para que nunca escaparan

Quizás solo teníamos que abrir nuestra mente

Y buscar nuestros recuerdos perdidos

Acunar nuestros secretos ya olvidados

Y mecernos en los sueños conseguidos

Quizás solo teníamos que abrir nuestro corazón

Para sentir que nunca estábamos solos

Para ver que había alguien que simplemente nos quería

O simplemente que luchaba por nosotros

Aquellos versos le llegaron al corazón, buscó el nombre del autor. Pero solo ponía como firma: Illiane.

Harry se fue a la cama jurándose a sí mismo buscar a la dueña de esos versos. Al igual que él dormía al son de estos, el rubio del sofá dormía al son de otros.


	5. Siempre amanece de nuevo

Siempre amanece de nuevo

La semana siguiente el partido fue la comidilla de todo Hogwarts. Las jugadas de los gryffindors, la derrota de Slytherin…Sin embargo a todos parecía que a los verdaderos protagonistas de ese encuentro, lo que menos parecía interesarles era el quidditch. Harry seguía ensimismado, buscando a la dueña de los versos que aquella noche llegaron a tocarle el corazón. Sin conocerla, sin saber quien era, solo con sus palabras había conseguido hacer brillar aquella lucecita de esperanza. Pero a cambio ahora parecía estar obsesionada con buscar a la autora de tales palabras.

Había comprado el siguiente número de Los Brujos de la Luna, a pesar de las quejas de Clara, y después de leer el resumen del partido, algunos cotilleos, y los apartados del mago de la semana donde escribían la biografía de un mago o bruja famosa, se había volcado en leer la poesía de aquella chica que firmaba con Illiane.

Aquella vez el tema no parecía ser la esperanza, sino un amor que llega de lejos, envuelto en un halo de prohibición. Al leerlo se sintió acongojado. Fue como si la muchacha le dijera un te quiero tras claros gestos que demostraban lo contrario. Pero no por ello se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a imaginarse su rostro. Ojos claros, piel clara, cabello… ¿claro? ¿Por qué todo tenía que tener un tono suave?

-Pss, Harry- la voz de Ron le llegó a través de los pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó

-No sé, eso mismo me preguntó yo. Estás completamente ido, tío. ¿En qué piensas?

-En como librarme de ti cuando acabé la clase.- respondió con sorna Harry.

-Vale, yo solo intentaba animarte- se defendió Ron fingiendo haberse ofendido

-Ya…si lo sé. Pero… ¿no encuentras otra forma?- le recriminó Harry.

-Bueno, bueno no te pongas así. Ni que fueras Hermione- agregó Ron.

-Hablando de Hermione…-empezó Harry señalando a su amiga.

La muchacha estaba ensimismada. No parecía atender a la aburrida clase del profesor Bins, sino que parecía estar tan lejos como Harry el día que jugaron el partido.

-¿Qué la ocurre a esta?-le preguntó Ron a Harry. –Haber si también la voy a buscar novio para que le arregle la sonrisa.

-Ya…eso me gustaría verlo- le retó Harry pues Ron siempre había sido un celoso en cuanto los chicos que elegía Hermione.

-Ni se te ocurra darle ideas, Harry. O te las verás conmigo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se reprimió de echarse a reír al ver la cara de Neville. Éste, sentado con Seamus y Dean en la mesa de atrás llevaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible es?- preguntó Seamus haciéndose el ingenuo.

-No tienes ni idea…-le contestaron a la vez Neville y Harry.

Dean se echó a reír, y al rato los otros cuatro le siguieron. Hermione ni se imutó.

-La verdad, no la vendría nada mal- comentó Ron…-Por favor…-les imploró a Harry y a Neville.

-No- Neville fue rotundo.

-Por mí, -se aventuró Harry divertido- pero no cuentes conmigo

La sonrisa de triunfo que se había dibujado en la cara de Ron desapareció con la misma rapidez.

-¿Pero por qué?- se quejó de nuevo.

-Venga, chico no te preocupes tanto. – le intentó tranquilizar Dean. –Si quieres les preguntamos a Lavender y Parvati porque está así.

-¿A Lavender?-preguntó asustado Ron.

Los chicos se echaron a reír.

-Los del fondo, silencio. –les amonestó el fantasma.

Se escondieron detrás de los libros y siguieron charlando.

-Pues a Parvati- le dijo Seamus- Que no muerden

-Bueno, morder…-empezó Harry- A Ron se lo come a besos, ¿verdad, ro-ro?

-Cállate- le soltó Ron molesto.

Dean cogió su pluma y rasgó un trozo de su pergamino. Le escribió una nota a Parvati y se la pasó volando. La chica dio un respingo cuando le llegó pero la sonrisita que esbozó Lavender al ver de dónde venía la nota, se le borró cuando vio que tenía escrito. Aún así Parvati no fue muy mala a la hora de contestarlos. Supuso que era preocupación de amigos, y se pasó las dos horas que duraba la clase intentando convencer a Lavender, de que a Ron no le gustaba Hermione.

-¿Qué ha puesto?-preguntó el aludido a Dean, que acababa de recibir la nota.

-"Por la cara que tiene yo diría que está pensando en un chico. Vamos que tiene toda la pinta de estar enamorándose".

-Wow.-dijo Harry.-Vamos, que no necesita que le busques novio, que ya lo ha buscado ella sola.

Dean, Seamus, Harry y Neville miraron a Ron preparados para cualquier reacción, sobre todo una violenta y celosa. De todas formas lo que no se esperaban fue lo que hubo de venir después.

-Bueno…pues, Neville, centrémonos en buscarle pareja a Harry. –dijo sonriendo.

Harry se dio la vuelta molesto, Neville le fulminó con la mirada y Dean y Seamus se echaron a reír de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó Ron

-Nada.-contestaron Neville y Harry entre dientes.-No has dicho nada

El profesor Bins volvió a pedir silencio, y tras amenazar con un trabajo de veinte hojas la clase se calló considerablemente. Desde luego tenían que agradecer que estuvieran en historia de Magia. Si hubieran estado en Pociones y a Snape se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse a practicar Oclumancia, las consecuencias habrían llegado a ser funestas. O quizás, nada de está historia hubiera sido llevada a cabo. Así que, lectores, agradezcamos al profesor Bins su asignatura, pues fue uno de los pilares donde se sujeta está aventura. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué lugar y situación era mejor para preparar planes que en Historia de Magia?

Sin embargo, seguiremos poco a poco la historia, y así será más fácil dejarnos sorprender por ella.

En la mente de Ron desfilaban un montón de chicas. A todas las intentaba juntar con su compañero de pupitre pero no le agradaba ninguna. En la mesa de detrás, Neville buscaba la chica con la que se acabaran sus tormentos de Celestina y consejero de Ron…aunque de vez en cuando aparecían hechizos y pócimas venenosas, que tenía que eludir porque no se le daban muy bien hacerlas, que no por otra cosa.

A los dos lados de Ron, Harry seguía pensando en como buscar a Illiane; y Hermione estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de cierto chico. Pues tal y como había dicho Parvati, la joven castaña se estaba enamorando.

Lo que no podía creer era la persona que esta mirando. Un poco más adelante se encontraba la otra casa con la que compartían clase: Slytherin. Y de allí era el chico por el cual el aliento de Hermione se paraba de vez en cuando para dar pie a unos fuertes latidos del corazón.

No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era tan bonito que simplemente se dejaba llevar por ello. Ya pensaría en otro momento en sus consecuencias, por ahora el simple hecho de verle le resultaba eternamente reconfortante.

Desde luego en las mentes de los de Slytherin las ideas que se asomaban eran, increíblemente demasiado parecidas a las de los Gryffindors. Demasiado, para ser pura casualidad.

Cuando ya salían del aula, entre bostezos y estiramientos mal disimulados, Neville tuvo una idea que, a saber porqué se contagio al resto de sus amigos. A todos, excepto a Ron. O quizás, sí se le cruzara pero no supo porqué lo desechó al instante.

-Tengo la chica perfecta- le susurró Neville a Ron en el pasillo de forma que Harry no lo oyera.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Luna. – dijo Neville resuelto. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al ver la cara de Ron, pálida de repente.

-No, no pasa nada. Perfecto…eh, tienes razón…Iré a hablar con ella. Eh, ¿vienes conmigo? ¿O te quedas?

-Me quedo. Tengo que ir a mirar una cosa a la biblioteca- dijo Neville sabiendo que pronto todo esto se acabaría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor, cada uno callado, metido en su mundo. Y los tres pensando en cuando hablar con Luna.

Está, sentada en la mesa no tenía ni idea de lo que se la venía encima. Estaba tranquila, hablando con Clara cuando Ron se sentó a su lado y Harry y Hermione en frente.

-Hola, chicos- les saludó.

-Hola. –respondieron éstos.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos y Harry para romper el hielo decidió hablar un poco con Hermione pues tenía miedo de que Ron sacara el dichoso tema de antes de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasaba antes? Estabas muy callada- le preguntó en tono preocupado

-Nada. Estaba pensando en al…go. –respondió la chica

Harry alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, si tienes algún problema, ya sabes, cuéntamelo que intentaré ayudarte.

-¿Sea lo que sea?-preguntó Hermione con tono alegre

-Sea lo que sea- le prometió Harry

Ambos se volvieron sonriendo justo para oír a Luna acabar su conversación con Ron.

-Vale, luego hablamos. ¿A las…?

-Solo es un minuto- le rogó Ron.

-Yo enseguida bajo con la mochila, no te preocupes Luna, lo habláis y así nos perdemos tiempo- ofreció Clara.

Ron sonrió, se levantó y llevó a Luna fuera, mientras Clara marchaba hacia la Sala Común y Ginny entraba en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué tal?- les preguntó casi sin mirarlos.

-Bien- respondió Harry con cautela.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hermione al verla comer a tanta velocidad. ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

-No, -tragó- es que tengo mazo de tarea de…Transformaciones, e Historia de Magia. Y quiero acabarlo rápido para no tener nada durante los entrenamientos. – se explicó Ginny

-Ah- respondió Hermione.- Bueno, pues suerte. Si necesitas ayuda…

-No, no –se apresuró a contestar Ginny- no te preocupes.

Y sonriendo se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

-¡Qué prisa! Por Merlín- comentó Hermione

-No sé porqué lo dices- la defendió Harry- tú antes hacías lo mismo…

Ya estaban de nuevo en el pasillo dispuestos a buscar a Ron cuando se chocaron con Démelza.

-Buen partido, Démelza. Jugaste genial –le felicitó Harry

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo es el siguiente entrenamiento?

-Este sábado. Será mejor que tengas la tarea hecha, sé por experiencia cómo es McGonagall cuando la dejas por un entrenamiento. -le aconsejó Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿No has hablado aún con McGonagall?-preguntó sorprendido Demelza

-No. –Negó éste-¿por qué?

-Porque está tan contenta que hoy ha decidido no ponernos tarea. Aunque nos advirtió que sería la única semana que haría eso. ¿No has hablado con Ginny?

-Sí…digo, no- se corrigió al notar el pie de Hermione sobre el suyo.

-Ah, bueno, yo me voy a comer. Hasta luego- se despidió la chica

-¿Por qué ha dicho que tenía que ir a estudiar? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione

-No sé, pero espero que si se trate de un chico no se enteré su hermano. Ya sabes como es Ron…

-¿A sí? ¿Y como soy? –preguntó el aludido en ese momento.

-¿Pero tú no estabas hablando con Luna?- le preguntó Harry para disimular

-Sí, pero la he perdido. No sé a dónde ha ido a parar- se disculpó Ron

-¿No está ahí?- señaló Hermione a Luna que se acercaba colocándose bien el collar de corchos.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo. No os mováis. – les dijo a Harry y a Hermione

-Oye, Ron, espera. –le detuvo Harry, a quién se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este con prisa

-¿Te importa que te esperemos junto al lago? Es que hoy hace buenísimo, y es el último día de verano. – le explicó Harry.

-Vale. – accedió Ron y se fue a hablar con Luna.

Harry y Hermione salieron a los jardines del castillo y se sentaron donde se podía ver el lago con toda su belleza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione al rato de estar sentados

-¿Por qué ha de pasarme algo?- le preguntó retóricamente Harry

-Vamos a ver, -Hermione empezó a enumerar sus razones- Primero, tienes cara ausente; segundo, eres incapaz de seguir bien una conversación; tercero, -agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de protesta de Harry- no te ofendes aunque hablemos de un tema en el que estén Ginny y un chico.

¿Y?-preguntó Harry como si eso fuera lo más absurdo

-Que estás enamorado.-le dijo Hermione con aires de listilla

-¿Yo?-preguntó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos

-Sí, tú- resolvió Hermione rápidamente – Así que…ya me estás diciendo quien es la afortunada.

Harry se rindió ante aquello así que no tuvo más remedio que empezar a contarle a su amiga. De todas formas, cuando salían del Gran Comedor, ya había pensado, que no solo Luna le entendería sino también Hermione.

-Bueno, verás, no sé quien es exactamente.- comenzó pero alzó la mano para parar a Hermione que ya se disponía a comentar algo.-Espera déjame acabar. ¿Has leído el periódico que han fundado Clara y sus amigos?

-¿Cuál? ¿Los Brujos de la Luna?

-Sí. Bueno, pues hay una página donde firma una muchacha lo que ella misma escribe. Y es esa chica la que…-a partir de ahí ya no pudo continuar.

-La que te está robando el corazón.- completó Hermione- ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

-¿Cómo sabías de ella? –preguntó acordándose de pronto que como prefecta debía de haber sido advertida

-Luna me habló de él. Al parecer lo han fundado entre tres alumnos. Clara, Luna, y ¿adivina quién?- preguntó Hermione

-No, ¿alguien de Hufflepuff?

-No. –respondió Hermione

-¿De Ravenclaw? ¿De Gryffindor?

Hermione negó de nuevo y a Harry se le antojó la nueva idea un poco extraña:

-¿De Slytherin?

Hermione asintió:

-¿Y a qué no sabes quién?

-Hombre, desde luego, sé quien NO es. Malfoy para empezar, seguido por…

-Parkinson.- le cortó Hermione un poco molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Pansy?- preguntó Harry atónito. –No me lo creo.

-No, Pansy, no. Su hermano, Arthur.

Se quedaron callados. Clara y Arthur eran los primeros alumnos que parecían haber pasado por alto las ideas de Slytherin y Gryffindor de llevarse mal. Los únicos que habían desafiado aquellas costumbres.

-Mira por ahí viene Ron- señaló Hermione al pelirrojo y alzó una mano para indicarle donde estaban sentados.

Ron les saludó con la cabeza pero seguía con la cabeza en sus pensamientos. En la conversación con Luna.

Flash Back 

Ron fue al encuentro de Luna mientras sus amigos avanzaban hacia el exterior del castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Luna con un brillo en los ojos que ella seguía empeñada en decir que era a causa de los spirkles.

-Es que, he tenido una idea…-comenzó Ron.

Después de explicarle un poco el plan a Luna y está asentir a todo como si estuviera de acuerdo, a Ron le sorprendió mucho su respuesta.

-No, lo siento Ron, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Venga, ¡Luna, qué es Harry!

-Lo sé, y por eso todavía estoy más segura de que no quiera hacerlo.

-Pero…-se quejó Ron.

-Mira Ron. No puedo. Y el porqué es tan sencillo como que no soy capaz de mentir a una persona…

-Pero tú también mientes- excusó Ron. –Lo hacemos todos alguna vez

-Déjame acabar. No puedo mentirle a una persona diciéndole te quiero cuando no es así. No puedes arrancar una sonrisa al decir te quiero, si no lo sientes, pues luego sabes que vas a arrancarle una lágrima al decirle la verdad. Ron, no me obligues a mí a hacerlo, ni a Harry a soportarlo. No tiene sentido, aunque tu intención sea buena.

-¡Luna!- Clara la estaba llamando. Al final se acercó a Ron y a Luna, que llevaban un rato en silencio después del discursillo de ésta. -¡Oh! Mejor me voy, creo que molesto.

-No, ya hemos terminado- habló Ron, y dirigiéndose a Luna.- Tienes toda la razón, pero ¿No habrá otra razón más?

Luna se puso roja de pronto, y Clara se echó a reír.

-Oh, claro que hay otra razón. Y tarde o temprano lo descubrirás…-soltó Clara mientras se llevaba a Luna hacía el otro lado del castillo.

Fin del Flash Back 

Ron se sentó junto a sus amigos a la orilla del lago. Se quedaron durante largo rato mirando hacia el horizonte o a ninguna parte. Puede que ninguno se diera cuenta en esos momentos, pero sería de los pocos que iban a disfrutar en paz. Los tres juntos, antes de separarse. Para siempre, o tal vez para juntarse de nuevo. Ya no como amigos, más bien, como hermanos.


	6. Sorteando Secretos

Sorteando secretos

Se encontraba ante la mesa del despacho de Dumbledore, quieta y callada. A su lado, Malfoy parecía contrariado. Quizás porque él pensaba que la situación era humillante o una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Los chicos siempre tendían a pensar cosas así, sobre todo los de Slytherin. Miró al profesor Dumbledore y se obligó a prestarle atención. Había algo en Malfoy que desde hacía un tiempo conseguía que, cuando él se encontraba cerca, todo lo de su alrededor perdía interés.

-…y a pesar de que de este modo, vuestros jefes de casa estén más contentos con la convivencia de Gryffindor y Slytherin haya sido satisfactoria…- continuó hablando Dumbledore con una voz dividida entre la diversión y la contrariedad.

Detrás de su mesa se encontraban Snape y McGonagall, cada uno con una sonrisa mal disimulada que hacía pensar que estaban de acuerdo con los alumnos.

…pero así no se soluciona nada. Así que para la próxima semana, es decir, dentro de cuatro días, la Sala Común tendrán que organizarla ambas casas.

No podía ser. Con lo que le había costado hacer la poción. Recordó con pesar las vueltas en la biblioteca. La "silla" que había transformado. De pronto se acordó de la escenita de Malfoy y Parkinson y la discusión de después. Miró de reojo a Malfoy y se percató de que éste se mantenía impasible. Era imposible saber lo que pensaba. Su cabello rubio seguía estático, ni un solo pelo se había movido de su lugar. Su figura se mantenía erguida. Los ojos de Hermione se pasearon desde su cuello recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Volvió la vista al cuello y una imagen apareció en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza azorada.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Granger?-preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en el director, quien seguía hablando.

-Pues entonces, me complace informarles de que serán ustedes dos quienes se encargarán, personalmente-añadió con especial énfasis- de que el ambiente de la Sala Común sea casi armónico.

¿En qué estaba pensando el director? ¿Slytherin y Gryffindor? Podían pasar, muy difícilmente, sin matarse en una semana. Pero de ahí, a convivir, no pacíficamente, sino armónicamente había un buen trecho. Hermione pensó todo esto a toda velocidad pero no por ello pareció que su expresión cambiara. Al igual que la de su compañero de curso.

-…Eso es todo. Ya os dejo libres- el anciano sonrió y Hermione no pudo sino sonreír también.

Malfoy no, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Bajó las escaleras seguido de Hermione. Mientras los dos chicos abandonaban el despacho del director, Snape y McGonagall se miraron alternativamente y después miraron inquisidoramente a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende…?

-¿Cuál es la idea que…?

-No van a durar ni una semana sin peleas…

-El plan de Gragea era lo más útil que se puede conseguir…

Albus miró a ambos. Desde luego eran perfectos jefes de sus casas, pues eran igual que sus alumnos. Pero existía una pequeña diferencia, en ser el jefe de todo el colegio. Había que entender todos los puntos de vista. Y ahí era donde Albus Dumbledore destacaba.

-¡Oh!-murmuró con una sonrisa enigmática- No os preocupéis. Está situación no durará mucho. Pronto entenderán que hay otras formas de sobrevivir.

"Aunque esto sea lo último que les importe dentro de muy poco."-añadió en sus pensamientos.

Hermione andaba por el corredor del castillo sin rumbo fijo, con una idea en la cabeza. No podía quitarse de la memoria la entrevista que acababa de tener con el director. ¿Por qué no podían haber llamado a Ron y Parkinson? ¿O a ella y Parkinson? Después del comportamiento que tenía Arthur con el resto de los Gryffindor Parkinson no se negaría a "aprender a sobrevivir" como había dicho Dumbledore entre líneas. Pero no, tenían que ser Malfoy y ella. Bueno, vale, entendía porque no era Ron y Malfoy…era bastante obvio. Pero aún así.

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera oyó la voz que el dueño de sus pensamientos le dirigía.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Que por qué me sigues?- le repitió Malfoy de mala manera

-¿Eh?- ella se extraño. ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea?- No lo hago.

-Sí, claro.- contestó él despectivamente

-Pues no- negó ella con fuerza.-Por si no te has percatado, tengo vida propia y tú…no formas parte de ella.

Malfoy la miró un momento, consciente de que desconocía el porqué de que sus palabras le hubieran causado ese abatimiento. Pero no lo demostró ni por un segundo.

-¿Entonces qué pintas aquí?-le preguntó

-No es asusto tuyo, pero si lo quieres saber voy a la Sala Común.-le dijo Hermione de mala manera.

-Por supuesto que no lo quiero saber- le respondió de igual forma Malfoy

"Entonces, ¿por qué coño lo preguntas?"-pensó Hermione

-…pero es que estamos en la enfermería. En la otra punta del castillo que tu torre.- resolvió Malfoy como si fuera lo más obvio.

El ambiente se tensó y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy llevaba toda la razón, la situación empezó a hacerse insoportable. Hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

-Ginny – Exclamó sorprendida Hermione.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo- respondió la pelirroja

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y ambas le miraron. Ahora que no estaban solas frente a un Slytherin se envalentonaron.

-¿Qué?- le espetó Hermione con una mirada furibunda

-No pienses que lo controlas todo, Granger- le dijo Malfoy como si fuera un experto del tema –Porque incluso tu sabes que ni siquiera tú puedes controlar lo que…-pareció pensarse de nuevo lo que iba a decir y optó por callarse y entrar en la enfermería.

Después de cerrar la puerta, avanzó hacia una de las camas ocupadas y se sentó en una de las sillas de al lado.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacía Weasley aquí?

Un chico abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró. Malfoy se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-No estoy seguro- contestó Zabini

Mientras, en el descansillo Hermione y Ginny se encaminaban hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione le estaba contando la entrevista con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué?- Ginny no podía creérselo. -¿Me estás vacilando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Pues vaya…mierda- acabó por soltar la menor de los Weasley de mala manera.

Hermione la miró. No parecía estar muy furiosa, generalmente soltaba tacos que escandalizaban a cualquiera.

-Oye…¿Y tú que hacías en la enfermería? –preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si te lo digo ni te lo crees.-aseguró Ginny

-Prueba-

-Visitando a Blaise…-masculló Ginny-¿A que…?

-Sí, sí me lo creo- le aseguró esta vez Hermione- Lo que no pillo es porque.

-Esto es más fácil, mira. Me sentí culpable por lo de la bludger.

-Si, si, será eso- empezó Hermione pero de pronto se paró en seco- Oye, tú no creerás que estar con los Slytherin nos haya cambiado en algo, ¿Verdad?

Ginny abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola.

-Espero que no…porque era justo lo que nos faltaba.

Llegaron ante la Señora Gorda y, tras decir la contraseña, entraron. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones que había y sus miradas se perdieron en el crepitar del fuego. Pero eso no duró mucho rato ya que el retrato se volvió a abrir y tres jóvenes entraron a la Sala Común.

-Hola chicas- les saludaron.

Neville se sentó al lado de Ginny y Harry y Ron se apoyaron en el respaldo del sillón.

-Hola. ¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Hermione

-Mira esto –dijo Harry y le tendió los Brujos de la noche, abierto por una página.

-_Sabes todo lo que hay que conocer sobre Hogwarts. Sobre los fantasmas, los cuadros, los pasadizos. Si crees que sí, resuelve nuestro cuestionario. Puedes ganar varios puntos para tu casa. _¿Cuántos puntos ganas?- preguntó Hermione después de leer el encabezado.

-Clara me dijo que habían acordado que unos 50.- respondió Neville.

-¿Clara?-preguntó Hermione- ¿Anderson? ¿De donde sacó el permiso?-volvió a preguntar al ver asentir a Harry

-Se lo pidió a Dumbledore, y este se lo concedió –aclaró Neville.

-Para no, con lo que le gusta a Dumbledore Hogwarts…Está completamente loco- sentenció Ron.

-¿Y qué? ¿Os apetece hacerlo?- les propuso Harry

-A mí sí, la verdad. Después de todo, a partir de la próxima semana vamos a perder muchos puntos –afirmó Ginny con despreocupación.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Ron

-Las malas noticias, después de las buenas. –Atajó Hermione- Y la buena será que el premio es nuestro así que…que alguien coja un pergamino que vamos a empezar a hacer el cuestionario.

Harry abrió la mochila que llevaba y sacó un pergamino y el horario de las clases.

-Miércoles…-dijo mirando las clases. –no tenemos nada. Es el tiempo que te dan en 7º para estudiar – le explicó a Ginny quien les miró interrogativamente mientras cogía sus libros de Transformaciones.

-Nos vemos en la cena, chicos- les despidió esta.

-Espera, yo también me voy.-dijo Neville.-Tengo que mandarles una cosa a mis abuelos. Estaré en la lechucería. Te busco después de clase y vamos a buscar a estos, ¿Vale?- le propuso a Ginny quien asintió y lo siguió al pasillo.

-Haber, -empezó Ron mientras cogía el periódico.- Os leo las preguntas ¿vale? Son cinco.

_1ª. ¿Por qué existen los fantasmas? _Vaya, esta es fácil, obviamente porque la gente muere. –respondió él mismo sin pensar mucho.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo- observó Hermione.

-Porque esa no es la respuesta.- dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron le miraron. –Una vez se lo pregunté a Nick, me dijo que a veces las personas que mueren tienen miedo de seguir adelante y por ello prefieren quedarse aquí, ya que esto lo conocen mejor.

-Oh, -murmuró Ron- mejor. No podría creer que dieran 50 puntos por estas 5 preguntas.

-¿Cómo? ¿No eran 50 por acertar todo el cuestionario?

-No –explicó Ron- es por acertar cada bloque de este. 5 bloques, 5 preguntas cada bloque, 50 puntos cada uno. 225 puntos en total. No está mal.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, desde luego que no. Bueno, siguiente pregunta –dijo Hermione dejando de escribir con su pluma.

_-2ª. ¿Cómo hace un fantasma para saborear los alimentos? _Esta me la sé, esta me la sé –exclamó Ron emocionado- La traspasan varias veces, no consiguen saborearla propiamente dicho, pero es lo más parecido que tiene a ese sentido.

-Correcto- dijo Hermione mientras escribía- siguiente.

-_3ª ¿Qué ocurre cuando un fantasma tiene un encuentro con la muerte? Por ejemplo, con los ojos de un basilisco. _Jo, esto es fácil- se quejó Ron –Con todo lo que hemos pasado…ya podían ser los exámenes de Transformaciones así.

-Se quedan petrificados, y se vuelven de un color oscuro, casi negruzco. Y para resucitarlos, se necesita lo mismo que para los petrificados. Zumo de Mandrágora- recitó Hermione sin soltar la pluma

-Las siguientes las leo yo, que parece que no haga nada- decidió Harry arrebatándole la revista a Ron- A ver, 4ª _¿Cuántas clases hay de fantasmas? _Vaya, esta no me la sé. –Miró a Ron quien negó con la cabeza y a Hermione que parecía estar pensando la pregunta.

-Lo leí…-empezó Hermione

-…en un libro…- siguieron Harry y Ron a la vez

-…pero…-continuó ella pasando por alto lo que habían dicho.

-…no recuerdo dónde.- completaron los otros dos quienes se miraron antes de echarse a reír.

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. –exclamó Hermione ignorando los comentarios de Ron los cuales se parecían mucho a un "¡Qué raro!" –Era que- cogió la pluma- había dos- la mojó en el tintero- clases, y ambos –empezó a rasgar el pergamino- estaban en Hogwarts.

-Fantasmas y poltergeist.- a Ron le llegó la iluminación

-¿Poltergeist?-preguntó Harry

-Peeves- le aclararon Ron y Hermione simultáneamente

-Ah, bueno, os leo la última y buscamos a Clara para darle las respuestas.

-Hay que enviarlas por la lechuza.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero si Clara y Arthur están aquí- se quejó Harry

-¿Arthur?- preguntó Ron extrañado

-Sí, Arthur Parkinson también es el fundador de Los Brujos de la Luna. Ay va- se dio una palmada en la frente.- Ya sé…

-¿Qué?-preguntó aún más extrañado Ron -¿Parkinson?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.-¿Qué sabes?

-De uno en uno –rió Hermione- Sí, es Arthur Parkinson. Y antes de que digas nada, es un buen chico.

-No iba a decir nada- se defendió Ron- Bueno, sí, pero era que no merecía estar en Slytherin sino aquí, en Gryffindor.

-Creo que eso es injusto- alegó Hermione – Que sea de Slytherin no quiera decir que sea mala persona.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo si conocieras a alguno que…?

-¿Me dejas contestar a mí?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Está asintió- Mira a Peter, traicionó a sus mejores amigos, y era de Gryffindor. Ser de Gryffindor indica ser leal, y valiente. No quita que tengas que no debas ser oscuro. Además- añadió al ver la mueca de Ron- Yo- pronunció con fuerza- casi acabo en Slytherin.

-¿QUÉ? Me vacilas, ¿no?-le gritó Ron

-No, le pedí al Sombrero que no me pusiera ahí, y él dijo que pese a tener toda las aptitudes para ser uno de los mejores mi elección es la que contaba. Bueno, esto me lo dijo también Dumbledore en segundo. No me mires así- le reprendió a Ron

-Vale, vale. Solo que…por un momento me asusté. Me alegra que desde el principio eligieras estar con los mejores. –rió Ron mientras le daba unas palmaditas.

-Bien, yo también. Pero Hermione…ahora contesta a lo mío.

-Nada, pensé que los fundadores sabrían quienes escriben en el periódico.- su mirada caló en Harry y después se apresuró a disimular ante Ron- era por el resumen del partido de Quidditch y las ideas de los cuestionarios.

-Ah- Harry sonrió dándole a Hermione las gracias- bien, pues ahora, la última pregunta.

_5ª ¿Cuál es el mayor miedo de un fantasma?_ Buah, no tengo ni idea. ¿Vosotros?-preguntó tras pensarlo un rato

-Ni idea- negaron Ron y Hermione con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hacemos? No vamos a rendirnos así por que si, ¿no?-preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto que no- corroboró Ron- mmm, pásame el mapa merodeador –le pidió a Harry.

Este se le dio y se sentó a su derecha mientras Hermione cogía el pergamino y se sentaba a su izquierda. Lo mejor era que nadie supiera de su existencia.

-Mira, aquí esta Nick casi-decapitado, vamos a buscarle y se lo preguntamos- dijo señalando un pasillo de la cuarta planta cerca del aula de encantamientos.- Como es de Gryffindor, no le importará contestarnos. Al fin y al cabo es el fantasma de esta casa, ¿no?

-Buena idea, Ron- le felicitó Hermione. Se levantó y miró a los chicos- ¿Os levantáis?

-¿Dónde has dicho que estaba?-preguntó por enésima vez Harry

-Aquí, pone que en esta planta. –repitió cansino Ron

-Pero no está- negó Hermione

-Ya lo sé, lo veo- le contestó Ron.- No puede ser que…

-No- dijo con rotundidad Harry- el mapa nunca se equivoca.

-Entonces ¿Dónde está Nick?-preguntó otra vez Hermione

-Según pone aquí- dijo Ron señalando el mapa- está en frente de este cuadro.

-¿Cómo se llama el cuadro? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo pone. Pero es el séptimo.- respondió Ron

-Es este de aquí- les gritó Harry que se había desplazado por el pasillo contando los cuadros.- ¿Cuántos hay del otro lado?

-Cinco- contó Ron y Harry asintió asegurando que era el que había señalado.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él. Los tres miraron el cuadro y en ese momento cada uno se percató de una cosa diferente.

-"Nick casi-decapitado está dentro del cuadro"-pensó Harry

-"El mayor miedo de un fantasma es dar un paso hacia delante en un camino y saber que ya no podrá dar marcha atrás.- pensó Ron

-"Este cuadro es el único del castillo que no se mueve"- se alarmó Hermione.


	7. Jugando a ser nosotros

Jugando a ser nosotros

Harry miraba el pergamino como si así consiguiera descubrir cual era la mejor táctica para vencer en el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw. Esta decidido a ganar, costase lo que costase. Además, de esta forma alejaba sus ansias por descubrir los misterios que ya se le habían avenido nada más empezar el curso. ¿Quién era Iliane? ¿Qué iba a hacer después de que lo descubriera? ¿Qué pasaba con el cuadro de la cuarta planta? ¿Dónde estaba Nick Casi-decapitado? ¿Estaría bien o le habría pasado algo? Tan concentrado estaba en una jugada de los cazadores que no se enteró de la agitación que reinaba en la sala.

-Voy a matarte, Draco Malfoy.

Este grito hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza. No podría haber muchas personas que le dijeran esto y desde luego tenía que ser un Gryffindor. Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, Ron y Neville habían ido a buscar a Luna por si sabía algo del cuadro. Por lo tanto solo podía ser Ginny, ya que los demás solían pasar de Malfoy o evitarle cuando podían. Pero se sorprendió al ver que era Pansy quien le estaba pegando esos gritos.¿Sobre que chorrada estarán discutiendo ahora?

-Yo no tengo la culpa. Si es un idiota que se cuide él- le grito Malfoy de mala manera.

-"¿Pansy tenía un amante y Draco no se había enterado? Pobre Draco"- pensó Harry con fingida aflicción- "Acaban de poner sus mayores cuernos."

-Él no es un idiota, y tú llevas metiéndote con él desde que entró en el colegio- Le gritó Pansy a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué? Eso no prueba nada- se burló Malfoy. Al ver que Pansy no respondía continuó en un tono más calmado.- Mira, que tu hermano haya desaparecido me da exactamente igual. Pero no se te ocurra pensar que yo tengo algo que ver.

Algo se encendió en la mente de Harry. Era muy dado a encontrar conexiones entre todo lo que pasaba en el colegio, pero generalmente acertaba. ¿Tendría alguna relación la desaparición de Arthur con la de Nick? ¿El cuadro, el periódico…? ¿Podría tener algo de sentido o solo era un nuevo galimatías que se formaba su mente para no aburrirlo?

-Estoy segura de que tú tienes la culpa- le acusó Pansy con rencor- y cuándo lo descubra, prepárate, porque ni la maldición cruciatus se va a parecer al dolor que vas a sentir.

"No hay nada peor que una mujer cabreada"- Draco y Harry se apuntaron esa nota en la mente nada más oír a Pansy lanzar su amenaza.

-Pansy…-un susurro se elevaba entre las tensiones de la sala pero no llegaba a oídos de esta que seguía mirando con odio a Malfoy.

-Parkinson- le llamó Harry con fuerza.

Pansy le miró. ¿Y ahora qué demonios querrían el pesado de Potter? Vale, que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás pero como se atreviera a meterse en los de ella. Ja, lo llevaba claro.

-¿Qué?- le expetó con furia

Harry señaló a Clara que había aparecido de la nada hacía menos de un minuto, seguramente por los gritos que se extendían en la sala.

-Él…él…-comenzó señalando a Draco- no tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pansy con incredulidad.

-Ya ves, hasta la estúpida Gryffindor sabe que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese inútil- se dio aires Malfoy, pero cuando acabó se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

-Ojalá…-empezó Pansy a amenazarle

-¿Qué? ¿Me muera? No te preocupes, lo haré, pero no temo a la muerte tanto como tú- se jactó él.

-No- sentenció Pansy- Ojalá un día estés a punto de morir y te salve un muggle- Harry se sorprendió al no oír las palabras sangre sucia- Ojalá tengas que ver la compasión a través de sus ojos. Y aquellos a los que humillas te enseñen lo que significa ser un ser humano.

Con esto Pansy se fue con muy mala leche de la Sala Común. Harry sabiendo que ya no iba a poder concentrarse decidió salir a volar un rato.

-¿Quieres venir? –le invitó a Clara

-No, no puedo- negó ella. –Yo…tengo que…hablar con Arthur…y bueno…decir que…

Harry sonrió.

-Vale, cuando quieras ya sabes dónde estoy- se despidió sonriendo

La sala ya se había quedado vacía, excepto por Malfoy que sentado en el sillón rumiaba su mal humor contra el fuego.

Los gritos de Pansy le había alterado, y aunque su última amenaza le habían doblegado a reírse y burlarse, él sabía que ese era su mayor temor. De todas formas, eso no iba a pasar. Antes muerto que verse ante esa situación. Mirando el fuego le pareció ver la cara de Hermione danzando entre las llamas pero desechó estos pensamientos y se volcó a leer aquel libro que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de Pansy.

Unos metros más arriba, Ginny se arrastraba hasta el borde de su cama para ir al baño. La guerra que habían dado abajo, muy poco le importaba el porqué, era sábado y ella quería descansar. Se acercó al baño a lavarse la cara y tras acabar cogió el cepillo. Estaba pasándolo por su cabello cuando llegó Demelza a su habitación.

-Venga Ginny, levanta. Dentro de poco tenemos entrenamiento y a este paso no tendrás tiempo ni para desayunar- le animó ésta con su jovial sonrisa

-Mmm- murmuró Ginny. Desde luego Harry y Demelza harían una pareja genial, menuda energía tenía ambos cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

Demelza había comenzado a hablar sobre una nueva táctica que le había comentado el capitán pero al ver que Ginny no parecía ni querer abrir los ojos se echó a reír.

-Eh, esto… Mel- le llamó Ginny entre bostezos- Creo que… me gustaría …

-Estar sola- acabó Demelza. Muy bien, Gin, te espero abajo, en el campo de Quidditch. Ciao- se despidió.

-¿Dónde está mi cepillo? –preguntó Ginny a modo de despedida mientras su amiga se encaminaba a la salida.

-En uno de los enredos de tu pelo- la contestó ella riendo.

Ginny cogió el cepillo y siguió peinándose. Cuando acabó de desenredarse el pelo se sentó fue a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía su sonido se entremezclaba con el de sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Creyó que tenía todo controlado, nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿En qué andaba pensando cuando lo hizo? ¿Qué la empujó a dejarse caer por allí? No se habría extrañado nada de que él se hubiera sorprendido, pero no se había esperado esa reacción. Podría haberla insultado, humillado…lo de siempre. Al fin y al cabo la relación entre ambos era tirante, tensa. Bueno, igual de mala que entre los miembros de su casa.

Pero desde que había comenzado el curso las cosas parecían irse de sus manos.

-"Los Slytherin solo son una serpientes que esperan el momento oportuno para apuñalarte por la espalda"- se repitió Ginny por enésima vez a la vez que se proponía apartar de una vez por todas aquellas ideas.

Pero nada, era incapaz. Después de ducharse salió envuelta en una toalla y se sentó en el borde de su cama, desde donde veía su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego; sus ojos, marrones avellanas; un rostro afable y alegre. Y a pesar de que se veía bonita, no pudo quitarse de encima ese peso que desde hacía tiempo le perseguía. Pasó la mano por su frente y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Si días antes alguien le hubiera dicho que la iba a pasar esto, no le hubiera creído. Aunque quizás, en las palabras de Fleur estaba escrito esto de una forma implícita. Nadie le aseguraba nada. Sacudió la cabeza y, decidida a centrarse en el entrenamiento, se levantó y se vistió. Cogió su escoba, y se marchó de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó al retrato que momentos antes Pansy había atravesado con alma que lleva el diablo. Al salir se cruzó con Zabini, que justo entraba en ese momento.

Se miraron un segundo, pero en la siguiente fracción Ginny apartó la mirada. Fijó sus ojos en la salida, y un gesto de aburrimiento se instaló en su rostro. Con esto, supuso, él alzaría su rostro y, fingiendo superioridad, se alejaría. De ella, de sus pensamientos, de su mente…suficientemente lejos para que así nunca pudiera entrar en su corazón. Le intentó alejar de nuevo, consciente de que un chico normal lo haría, se marcharía. Pero no había contado con un pequeño detalle: Blaise Zabini no era un chico como los demás.

Nunca respondía a los cánones que se le imponían. Si él decidía que aunque fuera de familia oscura y alta no quería ser mortífago; no lo era. Si pensaba que odiar a los Gryffindor por haberle tocado en Slytherin era una perdida de tiempo; pasaba por alto el odio entre estas casas. Estaba en la revolución de todos contra él, y él contra todos. Nada que le dijese cualquier adulto lo iba a seguir. Su vida estaba regida por él, y solo por él; o al menos eso creía. Pero de esto nada sabía Ginny, pues había algo contra lo que Zabini nunca podría luchar. Y eso era su forma de ser. Callado, calculador. Muchos decían que estos eran adjetivos de Malfoy, pero eso no era cierto y ambos lo sabían. Malfoy era frío. Como un témpano. Pensaba que todo podía conseguirse a partir de la ambición, y su lema era "El fin justifica los medios". Pero este refrán no calaba en Zabini. Si alguien le conocía además de él era su abuelo. Igual que él, siendo joven se había rebelado, pero el amor de una mujer le había devuelto al redil. Su abuelo siempre había estado en contra de las tradiciones familiares. No le importó huir de casa, negar sus raíces, pero los suyos le querían con él; así que su madre mandó a una mujer tras él. Era bella, inteligente, fuerte. Su misión era traerle con la promesa del matrimonio, ella solo era un cebo. Lo que no sospecharon es que, cuando ambos volvieron, estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Y es que, si de algo se caracterizaban los Blaise eran de la pasión con la que se entregaba a todo aquello que amaban.

Por ello la sonrisa interior de Ginny se desvaneció cuando Blaise se acercó a su oído y le susurró aquellas palabras.

-Ese fuego es de los que abrasa pero no mata.

Ginny no se giró, ardía en deseos de hacerlo pero su instinto pudo con ella y huyó de allí. Rápido se internó en los pasillos de Hogwarts, como un animalillo asustado se dejó ocultar entre la multitud de estudiantes. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el lago. Se dejó caer en la hierba, aplastando las hojas que el otoño dejaba caer. Sus lágrimas no salían pero su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se acordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo de la escena de ayer. En la enfermería. La enésima vez que había pasado por allí por casualidad. No había abierto la puerta, solo estaba delante de ella esperando a que alguien la abriera. Alguien que no fuera ella, que no fuera él. Alguien que también la mantuviera cerrada. Quería abrirla y dejarla así. Verle y borrarle de su memoria. Lo quería a él pero no se atrevía ni a expresarlo con una idea. Por miedo, porque aquello no se parecía a nada que la hubiera pasado antes. Porque nadie sabía decirla que camino podría tomar a continuación. Porque, poco a poco, se daba cuenta que estaba sola. Sola en esto. Sin ni siquiera saber si se arriesgaba por un amor correspondido o banal.

Entonces él abrió la puerta. Se quedaron mirándose, sin pestañear, durante unos segundos. Hasta que él, se adelantó y mirándole a los ojos dejó escapar las palabras que no solo la habían dejado sin respirar, sino que la habían obligado a no apartar su mente de ellas.

-"No podemos seguir eternamente con este juego de amantes".

Fue un susurro quedo y Ginny no se movió. Blaise se marchó antes de que la garganta de Ginny dejara escapar un último suspiro ronco y corriera a refugiarse a su habitación.

Y ahora tendida en la hierba no sabía qué hacer. Todo parecía haber cobrado otro significado. Aún notaba el desconcierto cada vez que estaba cerca de él pero también, cuando veía a Harry sentía como si nunca más pudiera amar a una persona tanto como le quiso a él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-"Lo siento, Blaise, no tengo amor para ti, ya que entregué todo lo que tenía a otra persona"-pensó con amargura. Y por segunda vez desde la boda de su hermano rompió a llorar.


	8. Razón vs Corazón

u.u Nunca he puesto comentarios arriba, de echo no tenía ni idea cómo se hacia. Cuando tenga tiempo cambiaré el encabezado del resto de los capis. Bueno…na, decir, que gracias, y que aunque me alegraría leer algún review pues ver la cantidad de hits que sacó en mis primeras historias no está mal. Bueno, espero que os guste este capi.

P.D. Disclaimer…(creo que se dice así) Los personajes que reconocéis, no son míos, sino de la fabulosa J.K.R. (Adoro la imaginación de esta mujer . Jeje)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Razón vs Corazón

Pasó toda la tarde allí. Tendida en la hierba miraba el lago que se extendía bajo sus pies, inmenso y tranquilo. Tumbada en el terreno, con los brazos caídos y los ojos ausentes se sentía lejos de aquella realidad. A ella no le pasaba nada, toda su vida estaba bien, nada escapaba lejos de su control. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero nada la prohibía soñar.  
Esa tarde se olvidó de todo. Del deber para con los demás, con ella misma. Se limitó a soñar que el pasado volvía a ella. Recordó las tardes con Fred y George haciendo trastadas; con Ron discutiendo por cada tontería; y escuchando a Bill y a Charlie aquellas historias que nunca la cansaban. Recordó los paseos con Harry, las buenos momentos que pasó con Herms y Luna. Mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, y es que no hay nada más triste que un recuerdo alegre.

En el otro lado de los terrenos del castillo, más concretamente en el campo de Quidditch el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba sin una cazadora. Cuando Harry había preguntado si alguien sabía donde estaba Ginny Demelza había contestado que estaba en la enfermería. Sabía que no se encontraba bien, para eso solo hacía falta mirarla. Y a pesar de que Harry había estado toda la tarde buscando una táctica buena que les sirviera para el próximo partido no dijo nada sobre la ausencia de Ginny. Quizás tuviera que ver con los ánimos que llevaba el equipo. Ron había sido incapaz de para un solo gol y cuando Harry vio que Katie le pasaba, literalmente, la pelota a Ron no dijo nada. Tampoco él tenía un buen día. Pero como por algo tenía el título de capitán suspendió el entrenamiento alegando que en las condiciones en que estaban entrenando solo iban a conseguir cansancio, para nada rendimiento.  
Los demás obedecieron, conscientes de que ese no era el mejor momento para entrenar sobre todo si el deporte no era capaz de aislarlos durante un tiempo de la realidad presente. ¿A qué nueva presión se estaban sometiendo Harry, Ron y Ginny? Nadie pregunto; pero algunos se quedaron para volar un rato más. 

No así Demelza que, en cuanto se duchó y se cambió, fue en busca de Ginny. Iba andando por el borde del lago cuando divisó una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba paulatinamente al castillo. Se detuvo en su búsqueda y se quedo pensando. No iba a conseguir nada si le pedía que le explicara qué le pasaba, pero estaba segura de que le sentaría bien desahogarse. Y conocía a la persona perfecta para que hablara con ella.  
Se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor y recorrió la mirada por él para divisar a Harry entre la multitud. Estaba segura que cerca de él tenían que estar Ron y Hermione; y ésta última era con quien quería hablar. Para su sorpresa cuando terminaron de cenar y Demelza fue a hablar con ellos Harry se disculpó alegando que se iba a dormir porque el entrenamiento lo había agotado. Por segundo vez ni Demelza ni Ron dijeron nada, y como Hermione no sabía nada del entrenamiento tampoco dijo nada.  
-Perdona, ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?- le preguntó Demelza a Hermione  
-Claro- respondió ésta y cuando se percató de que Demelza quería decir "a solas" se giró adonde Ron- No te importa, ¿verdad?  
-No, claro que no- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- Es más, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Luna. Ya sabes por lo de…-se detuvo- lo que nos ha contado Harry y lo de ayer.   
Hermione asintió antes de seguir a Demelza y ver como Ron se perdía entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Hermione algo preocupada  
-Verás- trató de empezar Demelza- Es que…Ginny me tiene un poco preocupada. Está ida y no parece muy alegre últimamente. Y bueno como tú eres una de sus mejores amigas pues pensé que lo que no me iba a decir a mí, pero no porque nos lleváramos mal sino porque no tiene tanta confianza pues podría decírtelo a ti. –completó Demelza sin pararse a respirar.  
-Para, para- la detuvo Hermione con una sonrisa y cuando vio que Demelza recuperaba el color de la cara sonrió- Está bien, hablaré con ella. Creo que nos vendrá bien a las dos. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde encontrarla? Porque no la he visto en el Gran Comedor.  
-No, lo siento.- se disculpó Demelza antes de despedirse para ir junto a Seamos que la estaba llamando.  
-Eh, esto, -dudó Hermione- Demelza ¿sales con Seamos?  
-Sí- aseguró ella- pero Ginny ya lo sabe y me dijo que no la importaba. Sino nunca lo habría hecho.

Hermione asintió y mientras buscaba alguna forma de acercarse a Ginny siguió los pasos de Harry. Entró en la Sala Común y después de lanzar varios hechizos silenciadores y separar a unos alumnos de tercero que no dejaban de lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro subió las escaleras de los chicos.  
-¿Harry?- llamó a la puerta de los chicos -¿Estás dentro?   
La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos de haber llamado lo que indicó a Hermione que Harry aún no se había acostado.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó este con cara desgastada por el cansancio.  
-Eh.-Hermione dudó un momento y se acercó a Harry hasta susurrarle al oído- Necesito tu ayuda para buscar a alguien.  
-¿A quién?-preguntó este tras comprender la pregunta  
-A Ginny-respondió Hermione y al ver el susto que dejó traslucir Harry agregó-Cosas de chicas.  
Harry asintió, consciente de que era mejor dejar a las chicas algunas situaciones. Además Hermione tenía muchas sutilezas para hablar de los problemas. Hermione se acercó más a él y cuando ambos parecían estar pegados el uno al otro Harry sacó el mapa.  
-Está en el aula de encantamientos.-contestó Harry  
-Gracias Harry- le sonrió Hermione y se separó antes de que Harry escondiera el mapa a causa de sus prisas.  
-¡Eh!- se quejó este.  
-Tranquilo, no creo que nadie ande ahora mismo por aquí. Estamos solos en la escalera-se disculpó Hermione

Justo en ese momento eligió Pansy para salir de las sombras de la escalera de caracol para bajar a la Sala Común.  
-¿Qué hace esta aquí?- le soltó Harry en un tono más despectivo de lo que quería hacer sonar. Pero es que menudo susto se había pegado.  
Pansy lo miró y chasqueó la lengua molesta.  
-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter- le respondió del mismo modo.   
-Déjala- la "defendió" Hermione con rencor- seguramente saldrá de la habitación de Malfoy.  
Si alguno de los dos esperaba que Pansy se girara y les soltara algo se quedaron algo sorprendidos porque esta no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.  
-Uy, cómo cambia la gente de un año para otro- comentó Hermione- Antes era igualita a Malfoy a la hora de meterse con la gente.  
-Será cosa de su hermano- pensó Harry en voz alta.  
Se quedaron un momento en un silencio que rompió Hermione acordándose de Ginny.  
-Bah, ¡qué más da! Bueno, me voy a buscar a Ginny.   
-Suerte- la despidió Harry antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto. 

Hermione llegó al aula de encantamientos minutos después de haber dejado a Harry pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no se atrevió a entrar. Todas sus prisas habían desaparecido. Trago saliva, cogió aire y se adentró en la clase.   
-¿Ginny?-preguntó al vacío antes de verla acurrucada bajo una de las ventanas   
-¿Qué…?-comenzó la aludida con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres?  
-Mmm- dudó Hermione- Estaba preocupada por ti, y bueno, eh, decidí venir a buscarte para…hablar contigo. Si quieres claro, pero…bueno, espero que sepas que puedes…e, confiar en mí…  
-Nunca habías vacilado tanto a la hora de contestar a una pregunta- se rió Ginny  
-Ya ves- sonrió Hermione.- Últimamente vacilo a la hora de hacer muchas cosas.  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Ginny levantando la cara y mirando a Hermione   
-Hay cosas que ya…no controlo. Que se escapan de mis manos. Que no se qué hacer con ellas- se quejó Hermione.  
-¡Qué casualidad!- comentó Ginny con algo de sarcasmo- A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.  
-Oh, no creo que tengas "exactamente" el mismo problema que yo- dijo Hermione con autocompasión  
-No estaría yo segura- respondió Ginny sin saber que ambos casos eran demasiado iguales para ser solo coincidencia.  
-Bueno- Hermione intentó cambiar de tema- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
-No lo sé- hablo Ginny con desazón- Por un lado me gustaría…  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione ante el silencio de Ginny  
-Es que no lo sé- se quejó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.- Si huyo tengo que luchar por olvidarlo; y si me rindo ante…él-dijo esta última palabra con un hilo de voz- tengo que luchar por…nosotros. Con todo lo que eso signifique.  
Hermione intentó adaptar ese pensamiento a su caso y con pesar lo desechó al primer intentó. Estaba ahí para ayudar a Ginny no para cargarla con más problemas.  
-Y ¿qué…?-le animó a continuar  
-Herms- dijo Ginny con el ánimo hundido de nuevo- Estoy cansada de luchar. No soy tan fuerte como parezco.  
-Eso no es cierto. Lo que pasa es que has llegado a un bache que no sabes si bordear o saltar.  
-No es eso. Es que no sé que hacer…  
-¿Sabes?- pregunto retóricamente Hermione sabiendo que ya no iba a tener sentido seguir con la conversación. Ya lo intentaría otro día. – Parece que no, pero nuestra vida se forma no con el destino sino a base de decisiones que tomamos sin pensar, llenos de prisa y presión. Son aquellas a las que menos atención prestamos las que nos encamina a dar un paso u otro.  
-Así que…-preguntó Ginny viendo una luz en su tenebroso agujero.   
-No te pares a pensar mucho en lo que quieres o vas a hacer. Tenga las consecuencias que tenga.-aconsejó consciente de que aunque ella lo intentara al final no pensaría en las consecuencias. Por un momento pensó que eso era debido a la cercanía con Harry y los Weasleys. Que al final, en lo último que piensas son en las consecuencias.

Ginny asintió y se volvió a sumir en su silencio. Momento que aprovechó Hermione para dejarla sola. Nada más cerrar la puerta se le vino un gran peso encima. Por un momento pensó que era psicológico, pero cuando este le susurró un: Gracias, Hermione, te quiero; esta descubrió que era Ron.  
Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle el porqué de esa frase pero este ya corría hacia el otro lado del pasillo.  
-¡Ron!- lo llamó y ante su sorpresa el se detuvo. Pero no se dio la vuelta.  
-¡Herms!-le llamó él esta vez.  
-¿Qué?   
-Dile a Harry que…bueno diles a Harry, a Ginny, a Neville y…a ti…que   
-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-se asustó Hermione empezando a andar hacia Ron   
-Diles a todos que volveré.- y dicho esto se lanzó a correr tan rápido que Hermione no pudo alcanzarlo.  
Maldiciéndose por dentro y con el corazón en un puño volvió a la Sala Común para intentar conciliar el sueño. Se durmió al poco pero las imágenes de Harry y el estado raro que tenía su amigo; la última conversación con Ron; y el extraño malestar de Ginny no la dejaron descansar. Encima ninguno de los tres estaba en su dormitorio. Bueno Harry sí, o eso pensaba ella porque en cuanto el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada Harry cogió su capa invisible, el mapa merodeador y su varita y marchó rumbo al baño de los prefectos. Lo que él ignoraba es que alguien más se había levantado, y le seguía a corta distancia. Preparado para entrar en acción cuando viese el momento.

Entró despacio en el baño. Después de la angustia casi obsesiva con la que había mirado el mapa en busca de Filch, la señora Norris o algún profesor había llegado a su destino. Se quitó los zapatos y tocó el suelo, frío al tacto, con los pies desnudos. Se acercó a la enorme piscina que se abría ante él. Después de abrir varios grifos la bañera se convirtió en un mar de espumas refrescantes y aromáticas. Dejó sus ropas en uno de los dos vestuarios que había en el baño de los prefectos, junto con su varita y su mapa. Por una vez no se preocupó de quien podría verlo. Estaba a salvo...o eso pensaba.  
En cuanto se adentró de una zambullida en la piscina y nada un poco se relajó. Con un largo suspiro se desprendió de toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada sobre sus hombros. Sumergió su cuerpo hasta dejar solo la cabeza fuera del agua y cerró los ojos.

"Quizás no era ese sueño que una vez nos visitó"

A pesar del silencio de la estancia, Harry no oyó los pasos apresurados, pero cautelosos de la sombra que llevaba tanto tiempo siguiéndole. Con los zapatos cerca de la puerta, para no hacer ruido al andar, la figura avanzó hacia el vestuario. Apartó las ropas con cuidados hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El mapa merodeador. Sabía cómo utilizarlo, les había visto muchas veces hacerlo. Ellos siempre se creían a salvo, que la vida era de color de rosa. Pero estaban equivocados, las suyas tal vez. Pero ella sabía que esto no era así. Su hermano había desaparecido, y no iba a parar hasta encontrarlo. Según Malfoy esto era propio de los Gryffindor, pero ella sabía que lo que les diferenciaba no era el valor sino el medio para conseguirlo. Enfrentarse cara a cara al peligro era el alma para los leones, para ella no. "El fin justifica los medio" Ese era su lema, pues aparte de ser hermana, Pansy Parkinson era una Slytherin.  
En ningún momento la conciencia la llamó la atención. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. "Vacilar es morir" Había muchas frases que su cabeza retenía, frases hechas, latiguillos sin rastro de sentimiento. Solo frialdad, pura sangre de un Slytherin.

"O esa sed extraña que amenazaba con saciarse"

Caminó hasta la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás. Quería salir rápido de allí. Por un momento giró la cabeza hacia el agua y no vio nada.  
-Harry- pensó y cortó el silencio pausadamente- Lo siento.  
-No lo hagas, entonces- una voz acuchilló el aire.  
Pansy se giró por completo. Sabía quien le había hablado, al fin y al cabo solo había dos personas allí. Y una era ella. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?   
-¿Dónde...?-comenzó   
-Aquí.-respondió él. -A tu lado.

Un gran revuelo se armó dentro de ella. Ojalá eso fuera cierto. Aún así al volverse le vio. Pelo azabache, ojos de un verde caótico, alto, de cuerpo esbelto y atleta y por primera vez en toda la noche, Pansy dudó de sí misma.   
-Debo hacerlo- susurró ella quedamente.  
-Así no...-le alentó él y dio un paso hacia ella.  
Pansy lo miró con desaliento. Que parecido físicamente era a Malfoy. El mismo cuerpo, ahora cubierto con una toalla en sus partes bajas, la misma piel suave, la misma atracción que ejercían...y sin embargo tan distintos. Él uno frío y distante; el otro cálido y cercano. En ese momento Pansy supo que su batalla estaba perdida.

"Pero llega un instante en que arremete contra ti"

-Tú no lo entiendes- una lágrima calló al vacío- Es...es mi hermano  
-Lo entiendo- recogió con su mano la lágrima que amenazaba a seguir a la primera y con la otra mano le levantó el mentón. -Déjame ayudarte.  
Los ojos negros de Pansy se perdieron en su verde iris. Solo fue un segundo. Uno perdido entre tantos más. Un segundo eterno, puro e indestructible. Quietos los dos, ante un universo que se movía, que no paraba quieto, y sin embargo que esta pendiente de ellos. De cada palabra o suspiro, de cada gesto o caricia, de cada mirada o cada beso. Y aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sabían que una promesa desde el silencio, era mucho más fuerte que aquellas que nacen en las palabras, ninguno de los dos conocía el límite de esa fuerza que les mantendría unidos. Aunque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo.

"Y la única forma de escapar..."

Pansy fue la primera que rompió el contacto visual. Bajó los parpados de golpe y antes que Harry tuviera tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa le abrazó. Con la cabeza en sus hombros la chica se rindió ante todo lo que llevaba atormentándola. La congoja de estar sola, de que nadie llegaría a amarla, de que ella no estaba echa para mirar a la vida cara a cara...Todos aquellos amargos pensamientos se mezclaron entre las lágrimas saladas que salían de sus ojos y los temblores de su cuerpo. Tras el primer momento de estupor Harry sonrió. ¡Qué bien le haría sacar todo ese veneno de dentro!

"...es rendirse a él"

Cuando Pansy se serenó Harry llamó a Dobby y esté, apareciéndose ante él, le trajo dos tazones calientes de chocolate. Pansy se tomó el suyo en silencio, sin embargo Harry ni lo probó.  
Ahora que Pansy estaba bien los problemas por los que había acudido allí habían vuelto. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Illiane? Podría preguntarle a Pansy pero no le pareció el mejor momento ni lugar. Se quedó mirando a la nada hasta que los murmullos de Pansy le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. 

-Quizás...   
Un ojalá perdido  
Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil  
Ni que el amor fuera vida.

Conoció esa poesía. ¿Podía ser que Pansy también leyera a Illiane? ¿Podría conocerla? La miró largamente hasta que está se dio cuenta y le sostuvo la mirada. Pero no era igual que la mirada que le había dedicado en la Sala Común. Los acontecimientos de esa noche habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

-El brillo de las estrellas  
Galopa entre tus mejillas  
Tus ojos son lunas negras  
En la oscuridad de una noche blanca.

Harry le había contestado, con el siguiente verso, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Ahora le tocaba hablar a Pansy. Con miedo a romper el mágico momento que se avenía sobre ellos Pansy siguió: 

- Mentiras, verdades  
Engaños torpes  
El cielo se pinta de un rojo ocre  
Que amenaza a parecerse al amor

-Quizás no era ese sueño que una vez nos visitó  
O esa sed extraña que amenazaba con saciarse  
Pero llega un instante en que arremete contra ti  
Y la única forma de escapar...es rendirse a él.

Tras la última intervención de ambos Harry tenía los ojos húmedos, pero Pansy aún no había acabado:   
-Quizás...   
Un ojalá perdido.  
Dos estrellas brillando por amor  
En una vida que un pincel hizo ser fácil.

Harry se acercó a ella y susurró emocionado su nombre:   
-Illiane- se detuvo dubitativo- Yo...  
Pero Pansy ya tenía puesto su índice sobre sus labios.   
-Shh, no digas nada.- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarle. 

Las estrellas siguen brillando en el cielo que envuelve el castillo. Unos duermen, otros sueñan, y otros, como la pareja de prefectos, nos enseñan que muchas veces las palabras sobran. Pues entre besos, caricias, y miradas inician su conocimiento mutuo. Una odisea que para ambos adolescentes no es más que el principio de una vida, en la que su amor es lo que les de la fuerza para seguir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La última escena la quería escribir antes de diseñar la historia. Espero que os haya gustado

Bueno, si queréis hacerme feliz…solo un poquito más…porfis, decidme que os pareció. Critica buena…y mala[¡! Sobre todo decidme si hubo algo en lo que sería muy recomendable que corrigiera.


	9. Trescientos sesenta grados

**Hola!!**

**Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, más que para leer algún one shot (ya se que se escribe junto pero sino el word me juega malas pasadas) que como se tarda poquito en leer. De todas formas ya solo quedan dos semanitas de clase y buahh, que ganas de que llegué Navidad. Pero bueno, lo dicho que me parecía mucho tener que esperar a Navidad para seguir mi historia… jeje. **

**Y na, que en este capi no pasa así nada muy trascendental (os pareció poco ya lo que os puse en el pasado… 0.ô, qué impacientes xD) pero bueno, se necesitan capis así para seguir. Aunque el título no me acaba de convencer del todo, si alguien tiene una idea mejor…(aunque al final me acabará gustando… ) graxes de antemano!!**

**Bueno, ya me callo. Xaito!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trescientos sesenta grados

-Esto está hecho un desastre. – se quejó Harry agitando unos pergaminos que tenía en la mano

-Lo sé, siempre tenía todo desordenado- corroboró Pansy

Harry la miró extrañado y alzando una ceja preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esa manía de entrar en las habitaciones de los demás a coger sus cosas?

La pregunta iba con un cincuenta por ciento de descaro, un veinticinco de retórica y el veinticinco por ciento restante de curiosidad; pero Pansy se la tomó en serio.

-Desde que oí que mis padres cuchicheaban de mi futuro a escondidas y en su habitación encontré los papeles de mi futuro compromiso.- miró a Harry que había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y agregó rápidamente- Por supuesto quemé los papeles. Bueno- ladeó la cabeza y siguió comentando, como si hablara del clima- más bien quemé toda la habitación.

Harry la miró como si pensará que estaba loca y Pansy decidió acabar su discurso.

-Mis padres no estaban dentro, se salvaron de ser calcinados

-¡Cómo si no hubieran sabido para un fuego! Aguamenti y listo.

-Ya sí, claro. Cómo si no hubiera contado con ello. Además que me hubiera caído una buena. Suelo pensar en las consecuencias- replicó con sorna

-Si tú lo dices…-concedió Harry

-Sí, yo lo digo. Y es verdad- protestó ella

-¿En serio? ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar cuando entraste a quitarme el mapa merodeador? –le preguntó Harry aterciopelando la voz

-Bueno no, pero bah, por una vez tampoco pasa nada – al parecer Pansy no se había dado cuenta de nada – pero siempre sé las consecuencias de lo que hago- se jactó ella.

-¿Cómo ahora?

Sin haber notado ni siquiera un indicio Pansy se encontró con que Harry se había acercado demasiado a ella. Arrinconada en la pared se percató de las intenciones del chico y sonrió inconscientemente. Los que dijeran que Potter era un santo desde luego no le conocían bien. **(N.A. ¿Quién dijo que fuera santo? Vamos, a ver…¿por qué solo va a ser malo Draco? …en fin, babeemos por ambos…xD)** Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Voldemort, ese chico era un demonio. Pero era su demonio, su Lucifer particular. Desde la noche en el baño de los prefectos Pansy había notado como una llama crecía en Harry cada vez que estaban cerca. Pero ella, en lugar de saciar esa sed que crecía en él, la alimentaba hasta hacerla suya. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente raudos, pero no tanto para adelantar al beso que él le brindaba.

Como la primera vez algo les contuvo por unos segundos antes que los dos dieran rienda suelta a su pasión y los besos pasaran a ser más cortos y audaces. Como si tuvieran el tiempo contado, se daban todos los besos que podían, arrebatando el aire de la habitación con ansia cada vez que se separaban. Pero ese oxígeno solo avivaba la llama que ardía en ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta Pansy había inclinado la cabeza ofreciéndole a Harry su cuello. Este se quedó mirándolo y, cuando, un segundo después, Pansy le clavó la uñas en la espalda con sus manos bajo la capa, se abalanzó sobre él dejando atrás todo rastro de razón. Sus dientes juguetearon con su piel como un vampiro que juega con su víctima antes de sacarle la sangre. Pero todo lo que le robó Harry a Pansy fue un suspiro quedo que le invitaba a seguir. Pansy se deslizó por la pared y Harry la siguió hasta quedar los dos escondidos por los muebles de la habitación.

Tumbados sobre la maqueta ambos se miraron un momento y Harry cerró los ojos como quien intenta recordar.

-¿A qué habíamos venido aquí?

-A buscar cosas sobre el paradero de mi hermano- le respondió Pansy

-Y…¿vamos a seguir buscando por hoy?- preguntó el otro juguetón

-Puede…-le siguió ella.-Depende de lo que me ofrezcas a cambio de robarme este preciado tiempo.

Harry la abrazó por la cadera y rodó con ella hasta el fondo de la habitación quedando encima de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te ofrezca?

-¿Tú que crees?

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo tratando de pensar y los volvió a bajar. Pero no llegó a encontrar sus ojos con los de Pansy, se quedó parado a medio camino.

-¿Harry?- le llamó esta- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry se separó de Pansy y se arrodilló a su lado mientras alargaba una mano hacia uno de los pergaminos que había esparcidos por el suelo.

Era un pergamino arrugado y partido hasta la mitad por el medio cómo si alguien hubiera intentado romperlo y se hubiera visto interrumpido. Sin embargo eso no era lo que había llamado la atención a Harry, sino que el nombre de su mejor amigo se encontrara escrito ahí:

_Querido Ron:_

_Escribo con prisa porque dentro de poco partiré._

_Sé que piensas que estoy loca por hacer lo que voy a hacer pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. Sé que la vas a comprender, a ti también te pasa lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo no eres un Slytherin, es más, eres Ronald Weasley el amigo más leal que cualquier persona desearía tener. Ya nos gustaría a todos tener tanta suerte como tienen Harry y Herms. _

_Por eso creo que entenderás perfectamente porqué hago esto: por ellos. Necesitan mi ayuda y como amiga suya que soy les ayudaré. Iría por ellos hasta el fin del mundo. _

_Sé que el camino es duro pero no por eso no tengo intención de regresar. Es más lo haré, solo te pido que mientras no esté me esperes. Nada me apetecería más que saber que estás conmigo pero sería inútil preocupar a los demás, bastante están sufriendo ya Ginny, Harry y Herms para que encima les demos más preocupación._

_Por otro lado sabes que no debes contarle nada a Parkinson, Arthur tampoco quiere que su hermana se preocupe. Lo único que debería saber es que la quiere, y que no cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo – a pesar de todo lo que ello quiere decir - porque está ella. Pero no hay razón para creer que no volverán._

_Besos. Te Quiere _

_Luna Lovegood _

_P.D. Si no regresara hazles saber a todos que los quiero, y que yo tampoco cambiaría nada – ni siquiera la muerte de mi madre – por haberos conocido._

No necesitaron mirarse para saber qué eso era lo que buscaban. Ambos salieron de la habitación de Clara veloces y con la misma velocidad se internaron en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ya a la entrada del Gran Comedor Pansy se detuvo y Harry siguió corriendo, sin percatarse de ello, hacia Hermione, con el pergamino aún en sus manos.

-Hermione- la llamó con fuerza

Esta, que esta hablando con Ginny y Neville, se giró sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Es urgente.

Hermione se asustó por el tono de su voz por lo que se disculpó y se levantó. Se encaminaron hacia la salida, donde estaba Parkinson esperándoles. Cuando llegaron a ella, no se detuvieron pero Harry dejó escapar en un suspiró el lugar a dónde iban. Momentos más tarde, creyendo haber disimulado lo suficiente, Pansy se dio la vuelta para salir del Gran Comedor.

-Vaya, vaya. La nueva fan del club de Potter.- la voz de Malfoy se clavó en el aire. Por suerte ese día era sábado y no había casi nadie a las dos del mediodía comiendo en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría estaban en Hogsmeade. Pero eso Malfoy no debía saberlo, porque solo le interesaba llamar la atención, cosa que Pansy no pensaba concederle.

Giró sobre sus talones dirección contraria con tal mala suerte de chocarse con Blaise que salía en ese momento del Gran Comedor.

-Eres una traidora- le acusó Malfoy

-Y tú un mierdas- le respondió Pansy

-Eh, callaros un rato- se quejó Zabini que no tenía humor para soportar otra vez las escenitas de esos dos- mi cabeza no está para aguantar otra vez disputas prematrimoniales.

-Cállate Blaise- le contestó Malfoy- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

-Eso, Blaise. Pero si nadie te la ha pedido es porque no hace falta- los dos chicos se giraron- No pienso casarme con algo tan despreciable como el niño de papá que tenemos delante.

-¿Desde cuándo…?-empezó Blaise

-¿Niño de papá? – a Malfoy no pareció sentarle eso nada bien y la miraba con furia.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Uno de tus caprichitos, para mi desgracia- le expetó Pansy- que no va a volver a serlo nunca más.

-Ja, cómo si te pudieras resistir a mis encantos.- se jactó Malfoy

Blaise hizo un gesto como que vomitaba y Pansy alzó el rostro con orgullo antes de contestar despectivamente:

-Para tu información, llegas tarde. Ya soy de otro, y él tiene algo que tú nunca tuviste. Cómo tú dijiste, lo nuestro solo era sexo ¿no? Pues ahora ni eso, porque lo que es por mí ya puedes revolcarte con todas las serpientes que te apetezcan, a mí no me tocas.

Y así se marchó, dejando a un Malfoy extrañado y a un Zabini retorciéndose de risa.

-Draco, tío, te ha dejado clavado- le dio un puñetazo amistoso Blaise

-Calla, anda, que no dices más que tonterías. Ya verás cómo pronto vuelve conmigo.- se jactó de nuevo Malfoy

-Ay, qué poco conoces a las mujeres- rió Blaise.- Cómo te ha dicho Pansy lo tuyo es solo sexo. Y ninguna mujer tiene tan poco corazón como para estar contigo solo por eso. Siempre acabarán con alguien que, al menos, las prometa amor. Si, si –asintió al ver que su amigo iba a replicar- eso a ti te da igual. Así, más para ti ¿no? Pero, amigo, a ti te va a doler el orgullo. Sobre todo porque te acaban de robar, nada más y nada menos, a Pansy Parkinson. Y eso, Draco, te duele más que otra cosa. Por cierto…¿a dicho que no se va a casar contigo? A ver como lo hace…como para llevar la contraria a los Parkinson y a los Malfoy cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué Ron qué?- preguntó Harry por segunda vez

-Que se ha ido. – repitió Hermione

-Pero no se puede haber ido así por que sí.- intentó razonar Harry

-A mí eso fue lo que me dijo. Que se iba, y que volvería.- le explicó de nuevo Hermione. -¿No ha dormido hoy en su cuarto?

-No.- dijo Harry guardándose para sí que él tampoco había dormido en su cuarto. Pero había regresado temprano y la cama estaba muy bien hecha. Y dado que los demás aún dormían, no se imaginaba a Ron madrugando y haciendo su cama. Era de locos. Igual que la situación actual.

-Pero entonces…¿Dónde ha estado? Y más aún ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé- negó Harry

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló el pergamino que sostenía Harry.

Este se lo enseñó y le contó dónde lo había encontrado. Justo cuando Hermione le preguntó qué hacía allí entró Pansy por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la llamó la atención Hermione asustada por la interrupción.

-Está conmigo. –la defendió Harry

-¿Cómo?- preguntó alucinada Hermione

-O más bien, yo estoy con ella. –se corrigió Harry

-Oye, sé más explicito que no entiendo nada.- se quejó Hermione

-Mira, mi hermano había desaparecido y oí lo del mapa merodeador así que le pedí ayuda a Harry para que me ayudara a buscarlo. Fuimos a la habitación de mi hermano y Clara y encontramos esta carta. Pensamos que Ronald y tú sabríais algo. – la acortó Pansy

Quitando el hecho de que la historia parecía demasiado inverosímil sino fuera porque Harry la cercioraba Hermione se habría sorprendido mucho de que Pansy Parkinson –nada menos que Parkinson, la amante del rey de las serpiente, que para más ende andaba merodeando por la sala común de Gryffindor- les hubiera llamado a Harry, a Ron y a ella por su nombre. Aunque desde que había comenzado el año escolar nada parecía ser normal. Todo amenazaba con dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y si se contaba con que en el mapa merodeador, que no estaba roto, no salían cuatro personas y un fantasma; que había un cuadro que no se movía; que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin estaban conviviendo en la Sala Común de los primeros; como algo normal entonces lo que se les venía encima todavía podía ser más extraño, si es que cabía.

Pero Ron había desaparecido, así como Luna, Clara y Arthur y si para eso tenían que colaborar con una Slytherin, bienvenido fuera el cambio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	10. Una tontería llamada amor

**Aquí viene mi último capi antes de Navidad, en el que aprovecho para felicitaros las Navidades a todos. Pretendía ser un capitulo cortito y tal pero como siempre ocupa lo suyo. Pero esta vez lo que digo es bastante trascendental…así que espero dejaros con mayor intriga de la que ya podéis tener. **

**Bueno sin más os dejo con él. **

**Besos **

**P.D. A las amantes de Draco (me cuento como una de ellas, aunque no en este fic. Quiero ser imparcial ) no me matéis. Ya sé que últimamente es mejor mandarle a freír espárragos porque está inaguantable, tal y como yo le veía antes de aficionarme a los Dramiones, pero es que quiero que madure. Porque de verdad os prometo que madurará. **

**Venga Ciao, esta vez si que me piro y os dejo leer. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una tontería llamada amor

-¿Por qué crees que dijo aquello? Lo de que no pensaba casarse conmigo. –preguntó Draco aquella tarde mientras él y Blaise molestaban al calamar gigante tirando piedras.

-No lo sé, quizás porque no pensara hacerlo.-se encogió de hombros

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá? Digo, lo de no casarse conmigo.- volvió a preguntar Draco haciéndose el indiferente.

-Probablemente no. Vale, es Pansy y tal pero, -hizo una pausa y tiró una piedra que solo consiguió saltar dos veces- tus padres y los suyos… Son demasiado, incluso para ella.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-se quejó Draco

-Es que es algo malo- se defendió Blaise- A ver, tío, no me malinterpretes. No es que me parezca mal que tengas esposa y tal, pero ¿no puedes ser alguien a quién tu ames?

-Eso es una estupidez- sentenció Malfoy como quien está a la vuelta de todo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Lo de querer tú con quién tienes que casarte?- Blaise abrió mucho los ojos

-No. Bueno sí, en parte. –Blaise le miró sin comprender- Lo del amor. Eso sí es una estupidez.

-No entiendo porqué ha de serlo- se ofendió Blaise

-Pues porque lo es, porque la gente no se enamora. Al menos no los que son como nosotros. Es de débiles.- sentenció Malfoy

-Eso lo dirás tú. El amor es muy poderoso, de hecho debe ser la magia más poderosa que existe. –Pasó por alto el bufido de Malfoy – lo único que muchas veces nos inunda y no sabemos canalizarla bien. Por decirlo de algún modo.

-El amor es una tontería, de verdad. ¿De qué te sirve todo el amor que sientes? –le preguntó Malfoy con retintín.

-¿Por qué tiene que servir de algo? ¿Qué pasa que si no consigues nada a cambio no es amor? Por Merlín, Malfoy. Estamos hablando de un sentimiento, uno que se da a cambio de todo y de nada. Pero claro, es cuestión de escoger a la persona indicada, sino nada tiene el mayor sentido. – aclaró Blaise

-Como si tuviera algún sentido lo que estás diciendo- suspiró Draco con desprecio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no te has enamorado?- le preguntó Blaise con picardía

-Obvio que no, ya te he dicho que es una patochada. –repitió Malfoy con voz cargada de exasperación. -¿Tú sí o qué?

Blaise se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

-¿Qué me dices de Weasley?-preguntó socarrón Malfoy –Últimamente no le quitas el ojo de encima.

-Está buena.- dijo secamente mientras tiraba otra piedra al lago.- Pero es Gryffindor, ya sabes.

Está buena. Eso era todo. ¿De verdad eso era todo? Lo dudaba mucho. Todo lo que le había dicho a Malfoy era cierto. Igual que Pansy, sabía que los Slytherin podían amar; esa fiebre loca de que los Slytherin eran unos sangre frías era una tontería. La última moda, desde la época de Voldemort. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los magos de Slytherin se había malogrado? Fácil, sencillo. Porque como Voldemort era de allí habían estado más en contacto. Y esto ya se sabe, el negocio familiar se debe seguir y más cuando ningún hijo es excluido. Pero de ahí a no amar, había un buen trecho.

Aún recordaba las palabras de su abuelo cuando siendo niño le preguntó que era aquello: "_Es como un dolor de cabeza muy grande. Al que además se le une uno de tripa y otro de corazón_." _"¿Y eso cómo puede ser?"_ No lo había entendido. ¿Tanto te podía doler el cuerpo y que nadie notara nada? Si cada vez que le dolía la tripa su madre lo notaba a distancia y le hacía guardar cama durante semanas. No podía imaginarse lejos de su madre y con ese dolor, y menos aún disimulándolo. "_El dolor de cabeza es por la niña de tus ojos. Tiene unos ojos que te quitan el sueño, y su piel es tan suave que te da miedo tocarla por si se rompe. Pero no quieres que nadie la toque, pues pueden hacerla daño. Sabes que tú nunca se lo harías ya que la quieres demasiado. Y si encontraras a alguien capaz de cuidarla mejor que tú, se la darías. Aunque nunca la quiera tanto como tú lo haces."_ _"El dolor de corazón es por todo lo que sientes. Los sentimientos son unas cosas raras. Son como las nubes, vapor y aire. Pero que pesan mucho, sobre todo dentro de uno mismo. Y generalmente duele mucho sacarlo. Y estos sentimientos se te quedan ahí_ –señaló el pecho- _y a veces hacen daño. A veces, incluso te hacen llorar. Pero te basta una sonrisa que venga de ella para que le perdones todo el dolor que te ha causado. Porque los sentimientos que tienes dentro te hacen perdonarla. Y siempre te duele más verla llorar a ella que llorar tú por ella. De hecho, le robarías todas las lágrimas y te las quedarías para ti con tal de que ese dolor nunca la dañara" "¿Y el dolor de tripa?" "Eso es por culpa de las mariposas." "¿Qué te hacen las mariposas?" "Lo cambian todo, son las principales culpables de toda esta tontería. Sí, una tontería llamada amor." "¿El amor es una tontería?" "Sí, pero es la tontería más hermosa, poderosa y peligrosa que puede existir" _

"_¿Y cómo sabré cuando me he enamorado?"_ Preguntó el niño_ "Las mariposas te avisarán" _

Las mariposas le avisarían. Eso le había dicho su abuelo, pero lo que no le había explicado antes de morir era que hacer contra esas mariposas. Porque Ginny Weasley no era solo una chica de Gryffindor que estaba buena. Ginny Weasley era la creadora de las mariposas sobre las que su abuelo le había hablado. Su pelo, sus ojos, su piel. Todo en ella era tan perfecto, tan utópico como le había explicado. Ahora jugaba con ella, llevándola de un lado del estupor a otro pero cuando ella hacía lo suyo propio entonces él caía en la trampa como una mosca ingenua. Ella era como una araña, tejía su hilo y él se veía caer en ella, dónde seguramente no habría piedad. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en Ginny como en una araña. Más bien era como una rosa. Una rosa negra. Hermosa y más delicada que cualquier otra, una rosa que la vida ya le había dado su color. Un color llamado dolor. En esta vida todo tenía un nombre diferente. Ella era su rosa. Con pinchos llenos de veneno, una rosa letal. Con pétalos bañados de un perfume que recordaba a parajes prohibidos. La rosa de un sueño, su rosa. Igual que la que tenía tatuada en el omoplato.

Al lado suyo Malfoy mejoraba su puntería en el lago. No parecía estar pensando en nada, solo estaba concentrado en no errar el tiro. Bueno, de hecho sí pensaba, pero nada que llamara mucho la atención. Pensaba en la comida que le esperaba en el banquete, en el próximo sábado en Hogsmeade, en la fiesta de Halloween, en porqué Pansy habría dicho aquello y en qué harían los padres cuando lo supieran. Porque Malfoy no era como Zabini. Zabini sí sabía enfrentarse a los hechos, sabía conocerse a sí mismo, a no negar la evidencia. Porque cuando el amor te atrapa no hay nada que puedas hacer para negarte a él. Y mintiéndote solo alargas más la agonía. Pero Malfoy no lo sabía, creía que valía con no pensar en ello. Y por eso mismo apartaba las cosas de su mente. Aunque eso no quisiera decir que las ideas se fueran de su subconsciente.

-Gryffindor… La verdad es que la sangre sucia también está muy bien.

Blaise esbozó una media sonrisa. Se imaginó a su amigo pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo compararía a Granger? Pobrecita, cualquier comparación viniendo del rudo de su amigo sería como una bofetada para cualquier chica. Vale que todas las de Slytherin decían que era como un dios en la cama pero para conquistar el corazón de una mujer se requería algo más. Y ahí Malfoy brillaba por su ignorancia. Además era ridículo. Malfoy y Granger. Por Merlín. Malfoy, el nombre lo decía todo, y una sangre sucia. Era tan patético que producía risa. Él, por lo menos, se había enamorado de una bruja, no alguien de una escala menor. Aunque a él la chavala le caía bien. En fin, eso era lo que tenían los prejuicios de toda una vida. Un lastre incapaz de sacarse de encima.

-Necesitamos ayuda.-sentenció Hermione después de oír el relato de Harry y de Pansy

-¿Y quién nos puede ayudar?- inquirió Pansy

-Ginny, Neville…Dumbledore.-comenzó Hermione pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es de su incumbencia

-Harry. Hay cinco desaparecidos en el castillo. Por supuesto que es de la incumbencia del director.

-No me refiero a eso. Digo que no ha de entrometerse.

-Ah no ¿y se puede saber por qué?

-Eso es algo entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Él es neutral

-Pero…

-Ya basta.- Gritó Pansy cansada de la batalla oral que tenían Harry y Hermione- Mi hermano está ahí, dónde quiera que sea ese sitio, y quiero sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

-Oye, no te hagas la víctima- la riñó Herms –Que Ron también está ahí.

-Y Luna, y Clara. Por eso no vamos a discutir sino a organizarnos. –dijo Harry

-Muy bien, ¿y qué propones que hagamos? –preguntó con acidez Hermione

-Podemos contar con Neville y Ginny, ¿no? Bien, pues que ellos se queden aquí mientras nosotros nos vamos a por ellos y si no vuelven entonces, y solo entonces pueden avisar a Dumbledore. Cuando llevemos una semana desaparecidos. ¿Vale? – propuso Harry

Las dos chicas asintieron. Pero Pansy todavía tenía una duda.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos? Digo, ¿dónde está la puerta?

-En el pasillo de encantamientos, en un cuadro. –dijo Harry mientras Hermione corroboraba todo.

-Venga, nos separaremos para ir a buscar a estos dos. –propuso Pansy – Buscadles vosotros, que os harán más caso que si voy yo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?- pregunto desconfiada Hermione

-Iré a la habitación de mi hermano por si se nos ha pasado algo por alto.

Ya reunidos los cuatro Gryffindor en la Sala Común Harry tomó la palabra y les contó, con menor detalle, todo lo que sabían. Neville palideció y por un momento no pareció querer salir del estupor. ¿Qué se habría tomado Harry para decir aquello? Y encima Herms asentía a todo lo que él decía. Pero el hecho de que Ron no estaba y Luna tampoco era lo que mayor credibilidad les daba. Asintió y les prometió que haría exactamente lo que les habían pedido.

-¡Yo tengo que ir!- gritó Ginny a su lado

-No, Ginny, -negó Harry

-Sí, Harry, es mi hermano…-musitó con voz débil

-Lo sé, pero es más seguro que estés aquí. –le dijo él tranquilo, decidido a no dejarse avasallar.

-Mira, no me digas qué es más seguro y que no lo es para mí- sentenció ella echando chispas por los ojos- estoy harta. Que sea la menor de mis hermanos y de mis amigos, y encima sea chica no quiere decir que no sepa defenderme yo sola.

-Pero…-Harry comenzó a perder su seguridad

-No, -se revolvió Ginny- cuando yo desaparecí en segundo mi hermano revolvió cielo y tierra para ir tras de mí. No pienso quedarme atrás. Será un terco, un pesado, un sobreprotector, a veces un hipócrita, un cobarde…pero también es un cielo de chaval, un amigo por el que vale luchar y sobre todo es mi hermano. Y no pienso dejarle atrás, sea seguro o no.

-No vas a ir, Ginny no hay más que hablar. Iremos Hermione, Pansy y yo- dijo por fin Harry.

-¿Pansy?- la voz de Ginny se quebró

-Sí, Pansy Parkinson.- dijo produciendo un silencio sobre los demás

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-sollozó de pronto Ginny- ¿Qué ha sido del Harry del que me enamoré una vez? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el mismo de siempre –intentó coger su mano pero ella le rechazó de un manotazo

-No me toques. –gritó antes de salir corriendo de la Sala Común.

Hermione se levantó y, al igual que Harry, intentó seguirla pero Neville les detuvo.

-No, dejadla sola. –Los dos le miraron- Necesita estar sola. Mejor será que os vayáis a la cama para que mañana podáis marcharos. En cuanto a mí, haré lo que me habéis pedido pero no pienso detener a Ginny. Tiene el corazón tan grande que os aseguró que le cabe tanto el valor como la fuerza suficiente para ir tras su hermano.

Dicho esto se subió a la habitación, dejando a los otros con las palabras en la boca. Cuando subía se cruzó con Pansy que bajaba corriendo, emocionada. Ella no le miró pero él sí. No podía creer lo que Harry había dicho. Había sido como una traición al corazón de Ginny. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar y entró en su dormitorio. Cogió un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Mientras, Pansy bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó hasta Harry y Hermione cuando estos aún no habían digerido las palabras de Neville.

-Chicos…-les llamó Pansy- ¡Eh!

Los dos la miraron y Hermione chaqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy?

-Mirad lo que he encontrado- dijo tendiéndoles una hoja de un libro que claramente se veía arrancada.

_Es como otra dimensión. Una parada en el tiempo donde el tiempo se repite. Una y otra vez la maldición se reproduce. Todos saben cómo detenerla, nadie quiere hacerlo. Porque nunca terminará. Es un ciclo, tal y como él prometió. Pero las ánimas que allí descansan sí prometen una cosa: la muerte._

_Porque Hogwarts no fue el primero, así como tampoco fue el único. Y sus fundadores no fueron los que dan nombre a las casas; sino aquellos en los que aún vivía el recuerdo de sus héroes._

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Significa…significa muchas cosas- Hermione estaba atónita. Todo lo que estaba escrito en Historia de Hogwarts podía ser mentira. Al menos lo referente a su fundación- Significa que Hogwarts no lo fundaron Godric, Salazar, Helga y Rowena. Significa que ellos fundaron otro colegio, no este. Y es en ese castillo dónde están Ron y los demás. Y también significa que para ellos el tiempo se ha parado.

No podemos salir. Esto está oscuro. ¡Pansy! ¡Clara! Los ojos se me inundan de lágrimas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? Veo negro a mi alrededor, un negro que me absorbe y me incomoda. Una negrura que amenaza con tragarme y no dejarme regresar. Pero yo quiero regresar. He prometido que volvería. Se lo he prometido. A los tres. A Clara, la única amiga que he tenido. Que ha decidido dar todo lo que tiene por ayudarme en esto. Porque ella sí tiene algo que yo jamás tendré. Tiene una familia que la quiere, unos amigos que daría todo por ella, tiene un pasado al que regresar en busca de fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y más aún, tiene un futuro, un futuro lejos de la muerte, con la oportunidad de ser ella misma. Yo solo tengo a mi hermana y a ella. A Pansy y a Clara. Y no dejaré que las ocurra nada. No debo olvidarme de quién soy y qué hago aquí. Debo salir de esta oscuridad y enfrentarme a la verdad que he estado buscando.

Veo una luz, ¿podría ser? ¿La salida? Pero, ¿qué salida? ¿Será que…estoy muerto? La luz al final del túnel…Avanzaré.


	11. Planes en la noche

**Hola, Feliz Navidad [¡! Espero que os lo hayáis pasado todos muy bien, y que sigáis así por lo menos hasta el año que viene, que volveré a desearos y deciros lo mismo, jeje.**

**Bueno, ya falta poco para que reúna a todos, y es que me he propuesto acabar este fic para Navidad, antes de que llegué Carnaval (y las fiestas de mi instituto…porque como me pille en medio no creo que lo acabe) Además, que estoy dando vueltas a un fic de Merodeadores, y no pienso escribirle antes de terminar este…así que manos a la obra :P**

**Dentro de poco, creo que unos capis, na más, Draco y Hermione saldrán del fic e intentarán matarme, ya veréis. Pero por ahora, siguen siendo los de siempre. No sé porque os lo cuento, (será que siempre fui una amante de los Spoilers, jeje) pero bueno.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo, que sí, es más corto que los demás pero bueno, es que últimamente tienen vida tan independiente que parece que ya no quieren saber nada de mí, y me hacen cambiar lo que tenía pensado en cada momento para ellos. Pero bueno, cosas que pasan. **

**Y una última cosa (en serio, si no me aguantáis, iros a leer el fic, que no me importa. Más bien me extraña mucho que sigáis leyendo lo de negrita jeje :D ) en cuanto al título. Creo que al terminar la historia lo cambiaré. Decidme qué os parece este otro y si tenéis alguna idea (al acabar, cuando ya sepáis la trama y todo) estaré encantada de leer y considerarla. Bueno, aquí va la otra opción. Hogwarts y la maldición de sus fundadores o Harry Potter y la maldición de los fundadores. **

**Bueno, al menos una pista de lo que pasará sí que os doy, no os podéis quejar de todo. **

**Venga, ahora sí que sí. Os dejo leer.**

**Besazos para todos. Los que leen, los que dejan reviews, los que no, y para el que le apetezca tener un besito mío. (hoy estoy rara, lo sé) **

**Ciao **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Planes en la noche

Ginny golpeó la pared con el puño hasta hacerse daño. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué se había equivocado ella? A lo mejor ella no tenía la culpa, sino que era de él. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo decirla que la quería? Que quería protegerla, quererla, hacerla feliz. Y en cuanto las cosas iban mal él se dejaba arrastrar por… esa zorra. Todo lo que él había sido, todo lo que había vivido, todo por lo que había luchado… ¿Es qué no significaba nada para él?

Quiso verlo con otra perspectiva, pero no pudo. Los ojos se le llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, pero esta vez no se molestó en quitárselas. Moqueó y le arreó una patada a la pared con tal mala suerte de tropezarse con su túnica y caer al suelo. Calló sentada en el suelo y se sumió en un momentáneo silencio. Estaba harta, harta de todo. Sintió como su furia se canalizaba por la garganta y siguió sus deseos de gritar. El sonido traspasó sus cuerdas vocales antes de que una idea llegara a su mente. Pero cuando llegó y la acusó Ginny se puso en pie, decidida.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta la torre de Astronomía y subió hasta la torre, parándose al borde de la almena. Vio el cielo, estrellado; el bosque prohibido; el lago, quieto; y el horizonte, lejano. Vio el castillo, poderoso y se juró así misma ser como él. Que por muchas cosas que pasaran ella no cambiaría, siempre sería ella. Pero antes iba a hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía un tiempo.

Las palabras que Hermione le había dicho hacía poco tiempo – cuánto le parecía que había pasado y sin embargo solo había sido un día antes – resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo. "Nuestra vida se forma no con el destino sino a base de decisiones que tomamos sin pensar, llenos de prisa y presión. Son aquellas a las que menos atención prestamos las que nos encamina a dar un paso u otro."

Y ella iba a hacer eso mismo. No prestar atención a esta decisión, tomada en el fuego de la ira, de la rabia, del deseo. Sabía que sería importante, todas lo eran, pero por una vez no se detuvo por nada. No pensó en sus padres, ni en sus hermanos, ni en sus amigos – para tener amigos como Potter mejor no tenerlos – no pensó en Ron y Luna, encerrados Merlín sabía donde, no pensó ni en ella misma. Solo paladeó el sabor de la venganza, del deseo, de la lujuria. Deseó vivir al límite, sin importarle nada, sin cambiar su esencia lo más mínimo, pero sin importarle la de los demás. Y encontró la forma de hacerlo.

-La capa de invisibilidad no te servirá de nada. –le advirtió Hermione- y tampoco el mapa merodeador.

Harry asintió pero Pansy no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirar como Hermione preparaba la partida. Por un momento sintió una punzada de envidia por la lealtad que se denotaba en los ojos de Harry y Hermione. Sabía que Harry no iba solo por Arthur o por Clara, sino que saber que Ron y Luna estaban ahí le había ayudado a decidirse. Podría haber hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, o con McGonagall, o con Snape –bueno, esto lo dudaba un poco más – pero en cuanto supo que Ron y Luna también estaban desaparecidos se volcó aún más en encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Tal y como había hecho tantas veces.

-Coge la navaja de Sirius, podríamos necesitarla- le indicó a Harry – tú –se dirigió a Pansy- coge un chivatoscopio. Yo llevaré el espejo de Sirius y le pasaré el otro a Ginny –evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos- para seguir en contacto. Nos encontraremos a las seis de la mañana en el cuadro. Idos a dormir, yo quiero mirar unos libros antes de marchar – agregó con una voz que no admitía réplica.

Los dos chicos obedecieron y se subieron a la habitación. Cuando Harry subió se cruzó con Neville que salía en ese momento de la habitación con un pergamino y un lazo para atarlo a la pata de una lechuza. Se volvió para poder ver a Hermione, enfrascada en los libros que había repartidos por la mesa de la Sala Común, mas no sonrió. No podía negar que echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, en los que Ron, Hermione y él hablaban de cómo enfrentarse a Voldemort y a veces se unían Ginny, Neville y Luna. No tener noticias de su archienemigo era algo que le volvía loco pero solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que comenzó Septiembre, estaba seguro que para Navidad todo volvería a ser como antes. Bueno, con alguna excepción, se dijo al pensar en Pansy. Sacudió la cabeza, pues no quería pensar más. Estaba cansado de comerse la cabeza y no llegar nunca a una solución.

Neville bajó las escaleras sin mirar a Harry pero le siguió de refilón con los nervios a flor de piel. Se paró a escasa distancia de Hermione, que seguía buscando información sobre el origen de Hogwarts y esperó hasta que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Como no fue así carraspeó y la joven pegó un bote en su silla sobresaltada.

-Me voy a buscar a Ginny y a ver si está bien. –miró a Hermione, que no dijo nada y agregó- te llamaré cuando la encuentre.

Hermione quiso decirle que no se molestara, que ella ya no estaría allí si la encontraba tarde, pero prefirió callarse. Si le pasaba algo a Ginny ella no se lo perdonaría, y además Harry iba con Pansy. Era difícil que les pasara algo a los dos, pues sabían defenderse bien. Por eso no dijo nada cuando Neville dejó atrás el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tampoco se movió después como detenida por una corriente de inercia. La Sala Común se iba quedando vacía poco a poco, pero Neville no llegaba y tampoco Ginny. Solo quedaba ella en la Sala y cuando su querida mascota subió a acostarse ella se giró a los libros que había estado leyendo para darse cuenta de que no había encontrado la información que buscaba. Se sumergió de nuevo en ellos pero poco después el retrato se volvió a abrir. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacía él para encontrarse con la desilusión de verse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se giró con gesto de aburrimiento y desilusión.

-¿Qué?- le interpeló Malfoy con un deje de desprecio

- Nada- pasó de él ella.

- Vale.- Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la escalera de caracol.

- Malfoy- vaciló Hermione cuando ya le había dado la espalda – esto…- su sonrisa quedó oculta para el rubio quien se giró hacia ella- ¿por qué eres tan…?

-¿tan guapo? ¿Tan apuesto? ¿Tan inteligente? Fácil, porque soy un Malfoy, y de sangre limpia –se jactó

-No, ¿tan idiota? – Hermione se dio la vuelta. Quería herirle en el orgullo y sabía como hacerlo bien.

Malfoy se giró para encararse con ella pero llegó tarde, Hermione ya le apuntaba con la varita preparada para atacar.

-Ya verás- amenazó él- un día vendrás a pedirme ayuda- obvió la risa y mirada socarronas de Hermione- y entonces te arrepentirás de todo.

-¿Cómo estás haciendo ahora tú mismo? Se terminó el tiempo de jugar Malfoy, podía aguantar mientras no tuviera que verte, pero el haber pisado MI Sala Común ha sido la gota que colma en vaso. Voy a hacerte pedir perdón: por todo. Por los insultos a Harry, por sus padres; a Ron, por su familia y su estatus – pronunció la palabra con desprecio- a Luna, por su forma de ser; a Neville, por todo el sufrimiento que le habéis causado; y a mí, por mi origen y por todo lo que me has dicho. Se acabó el tiempo de agachar la cabeza y pasar de ti, de coger a Harry y a Ron y alejarlos de la idea de hechizarte. Ahora me toca ponerme a su altura y maldecirte. Pero ahora ve tranquilo, no voy a atacarte por detrás. Solo quiero avisarte.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras sin prisa pero sin pausa. No sabía adónde se dirigía pero sí lo que buscaba. Y allí lo vio, en medio del pasillo que conducía a la enfermería. Alto, oscuro, ojos negros y extremadamente guapo. Avanzó con seguridad y cuando solo estaba a unos palmos de él, él se giró quedando los dos a la misma altura. Sus ojos brillaban como el azabache y los de ella como la miel. Se hundieron en ellos por un momento, unos segundos que se volvieron eternos. El mundo giraba, a gran velocidad, pero ellos no. A ellos no les importaba nada, pues todo quedaba lejos, perdido en el más allá. ¿Qué era el sueño y qué la realidad? ¿Quién vivía y quién soñaba? Ginny no se detuvo a pensar, solo dio un paso más y acercó sus labios a los de él. Un beso.

Un beso que les unió por fin. Como una llama abrasadora, un fuego que no muere, que se aviva más y más. Sus labios bailaban con armonía, pero no su lengua, que se movía con fuerza. Con pasión, deseo y lujuria. Así era ellos, un pecado. Prohibidos. Fuego en medio de hielos, de desiertos, de eternidad. Y ante todo eran vida.

Ginny se separó unos segundo, no para coger aire sino para empujarle, sin suavidad, hacía una de las salas que había en el pasillo. Pero no llegaron a entrar. Antes de que Ginny sacara la varita para pronunciar el hechizo, Blaise le agarró los hombros, con fuerza y delicadeza, y le atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Otra vez el mundo giró varias veces sobre su eje, sin darles tiempo a agarrarse a él. Su gravedad les hizo caer, pero no por ello se separaron. Siguieron en su juego. Un juego de amantes, de veneno, de peligro. Los dos hacían oídos sordos a la realidad, nada importaba. No para ellos. El mundo les había rechazado, pues ahora ellos se negaban a formar parte de él. Unos eternos ermitaños en el fin del mundo.

Ginny separó de nuevo los labios y los dirigió hacia el cuello de Blaise. Los mordió con avidez concentrando cierto color rojo en ellos. Con las manos libres, aprisionó las muñecas del chico y pasados unos minutos se soltó. Pues era ella quien jugaba, quien controlaba las reglas, quien ganaba.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se marchó. Rumbo a la Sala Común, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y un hilillo de sangre desfilando su barbilla. Su pelo, revuelto se movía por la corriente de aire que entraba en el castillo, y sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que antes, titilando en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer los párpados y suspiró. No los volvió a abrir, tampoco dio ningún paso hacia delante. Cayó al suelo, con la frente ardiente, y el pulso frenético. Nadie la vio, nadie pasó por allí en aquel momento.

Blaise se encontraba lejos. Seguía en la misma posición que cuando Ginny se había marchado, sin moverse un ápice. Ella había aparecido de pronto en su vida, y sin embargo amenazaba con cambiarlo todo, de golpe. Se abrochó la capa y salió del castillo, a contemplar la noche, el lago, el bosque. Él era tan perfecto como la noche, y ella, Ginny, era su luna. Ella, lejana; él, prohibido; ambos, el deseo. Alzó el cuello, marcado por una mancha roja y distinguió el vuelo de una lechuza que dejaba atrás el castillo.

La lechuza ululó antes de emprender el vuelo, se dejó acariciar la cabeza por Neville y abrió las alas. Atada a su pata llevaba una carta, cuyo autor no se paró a observar el vuelo del ave, sino que bajó las escaleras de la lechucería y se encaminó a la Sala Común. Cerca de la entrada distinguió un pequeño bulto y según acortaba la distancia entre él le terminó de ver con claridad. Era Ginny. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la frente, que ardía. Con sumo cuidado la cogió y la llevó a la enfermería. Disculpándose por molestar a la Sra. Pomfrey se quedó al lado de Ginny a pesar de las quejas de la primera. Pero al alba, los balbuceos de la chica le sacaron de sus cabeceos, pues había dormido espacios de varios minutos, y le obligaron a prestarle atención.

-Llama…a Herms. –Descifró como pudo- Neville, llama…la por fa…vor, necesito su… ayuda.

Neville trató de calmarla, pero ella se revolvió bajo las sábanas.

-Llámala, la…necesito. Su ayuda. Es…urgente, importante. –Cerró los ojos y susurró de nuevo, antes de caer dormida de nuevo.- por favor.

Neville se levantaba cuando la Sra. Pomfrey llegaba con el líquido que tenía que darle a Ginny. Murmurando una respuesta este salió rápido de la enfermería, para empezar a correr en cuanto llegó al pasillo. Rumbo al famoso cuadro del pasillo de Encantamientos.

-Es la hora. –susurró Harry con voz queda. Miró a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban y vio como Pansy asentía. Hermione no dijo nada, solo miró atrás por enésima vez. –Estarán bien, ya lo verás. –Trató de tranquilizarla de nuevo Harry sin conseguirlo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Herms! –un gritó les detuvo y obligó a Hermione a girar la cabeza al otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando Neville llegó a su altura, no le preguntó qué hacia allí, cómo sabía de la existencia del cuadro, qué es lo que sabía de todo lo que pasaba, ni nada de eso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien?

-Está en la enfermería, con mucha fiebre. La Sra. Pomfrey dice que se recuperará pronto, que solo es un catarro. Lo debió de pillar ayer por la noche, pues cuando salió de la Sala Común no llevaba la capa de invierno, solo una chaquetita.

-Entonces…¿qué…?- Hermione no entendía el porqué de que la cara de Neville no fueran acorde con sus palabras.

-Te necesita. Dice que tiene que hablar contigo, que es urgente e importante. Y que no puede esperar. – dijo Neville de carrerilla, con prisa.

Hermione miró un momento a Harry y a Pansy y sin esperar respuesta echó a correr. Sin embargo antes de doblar la esquina les gritó que avanzaran, que ella les seguiría.

Harry y Pansy se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Pansy no quería perder más tiempo pero sabía que Harry estaba librando una guerra interior, por lo que se calló y esperó. El chico estaba dividido en dos prioridades: Ginny por un lado y Ron y Luna por otro. Con sangre fría lo analizó –la pasión le había llevado a ver la muerte de sus más allegados en incontables situaciones- y decidió decantarse por los segundos. Al fin y al cabo Ginny estaba con Neville y con Hermione; y a Ron y a Luna solo podía ayudarlos él.

Miró a Pansy y con gesto decidido le cogió la mano. Apretándola con fuerza avanzó hasta el cuadro, y sin pararse atravesó la superficie.

Al igual que en la estación de King Cross para llegar al andén 9 y ¾ para llegar al otro lado solo había que ir con decisión para pasar al otro lado. Solo que esta vez no les esperaba un tren cargado de humo, ni una estación llena de niños, adultos y adolescentes preparados para partir. No había un reloj que esperaba marcar las once en punto para que el tren partiera, ni había miradas cargadas de ilusión, ni de esperanza ni de nada. Solo había un pasillo igual al que acababan de dejar, solo que con más años. De piedra de hace más de mil años, que amenazaba con caerse sobre ellos y rodeado de hiedras y demás hierbajos que recortaban las paredes. Sin soltarse de las manos, siguieron caminando, avanzando hacia un arco que se veía al final. Un arco cuyo emblema tenía grabado cuatro figuras. Las mismas que estaban pintadas en el cuadro que acababan de atravesar: un águila, un tejón, una serpiente y un león.


	12. Tu venganza y mis recuerdos

**Sé que dije que lo quería acabar en Navidad, pero parece que no fue posible… de todas formas voy a seguir escribiendo, y sigo queriendo acabarlo pronto, porque ahora me vienen otras ideas y quiero que se quede la original. Además dentro de un mes y 11 días sale el 7º en Español así que…"está ilusionada" jeje :P Bueno os dejo leer.**

**Espero que hayáis tenido una Feliz Navidad **

**Y que este año os esté saliendo de perlas**

**Besos **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tu venganza y mis recuerdos

El pasillo estaba silencioso, no había ningún profesor cerca lo cual la tranquilizó bastante. No podía creer como había llegado a meterse en ese lío. Si la pillaban… Bueno, ya podría olvidarse de su limpio expediente, aunque si era sincera consigo misma llevaba manchando su expediente desde que entró en Hogwarts. Recordó las caminatas con Ron y Harry en plena noche, la poción multijugos, la huida de Buckbeak y se calmó un poco. Después de todo no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Solo tenía que entrar en el despacho de Snape y robar un frasco de veritaserum. Ignoraba qué hacer para evitar que Snape se diera cuenta del cambiazo. Seguramente fuera una de sus primeras sospechosas pero para entonces, supuso, ya estaría lejos de Hogwarts. O cerca… Movió la cabeza confusa. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, pero que no podía salir ya estaba claro. Por Merlín ¿Dónde había dejado olvidado el sentido común este verano? Le habían cambiado el cerebro, fijo. O estaba sufriendo una maldición por parte de alguien. Quizás Malfoy.

-"Oh, Merlín ¡Malfoy!"- pensó de pronto asustándose

Malfoy. Seguramente estuviera en la habitación con Zabini. ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo se había dejado embaucar así? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

-"No, la loca es Ginny. Tú solo estás demente. Y además, llevas todo el día preguntándote lo mismo. "

Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape y se pegó a la pared quedando oculta hasta que vio bajar a un muchacho de Hufflepuf solo por el pasillo. Justo después de maldecirse a sí misma por crear, estaba segura de que sería así, un trauma en un Hufflepuf tan joven, apuntó cerca del joven y creó una pequeña bomba.

El joven saltó del susto y miró, anonado, como la pared que tenía detrás se carbonizaba. Inmediatamente después, sin poder recuperarse, apareció el profesor de pociones con cara de muy pocos amigos, preparado para dejar caer la bronca del siglo. Hermione dedicó esos pequeños momentos que el profesor Snape dedicó al joven alumno de Hufflepuf, a introducirse en el despacho de Snape y arrebatarle uno de los pequeños frasquitos que había tras un vitrina. Con un silencioso alohomora abrió la vitrina pero no le dio tiempo a cerrarla, pues el profesor ya volvía.

Cuando regresó a su Sala Común aún tenía el rostro de terror del muchacho del pasillo en la cabeza. Se obligó a no pensar durante el camino, así que se contentó con tararear una cancioncilla de camino. Sin embargo cada vez que el silencio la amenazaba y hacia resumen de lo que la estaba pasando se afirmaba en una sola verdad.

-"Hermione, estás completamente loca"

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Hermione salió de su habitación, vestida con una ropa interior que la había dejado Ginny al lado de su cama y que confiaba que la situación no se pondría tan mal como para llegar a utilizarla (se la erizaba el pelo solo de pensarlo). Confirmó que la Sala Común estaba vacía, y a los que aún remoloneaban les echó sin miramiento alguno y esperó a que Ginny llegara. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las había apañado la pelirroja para conseguir que en la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin solo estuvieran Zabini y Malfoy. No había dicho nada, ya que para que el veritaserum surtiera efecto Zabini no podía sentirse amenazado hasta poder oponer resistencia y la presencia de su amigo seguramente ayudaría. Claro que también obstaculizaría el plan, porque ¿Cómo demonios iban a envenenar, por decirlo de algún modo, a Blaise Zabini, en su propio cuarto donde estaría acompañado de su amigo, que para más inri tenía como meta convertirse en mortífago?

-"¿Estás segura que tú eres la loca o lo es Ginny?-se preguntó Hermione a sí misma antes de contestarse ella solita- "Ginny está como una cabra, pero tú no te libras de tu demencia. La seguiste, alma de cántaro. Tú también estás loca"

Mientras esperaba a la pelirroja se acordó de Harry y Pansy, atravesando el cuadro del pasillo de Encantamientos, a la vez que ella corría hacia la enfermería alertada por Neville.

-"¿Debería haberla dejado sola? No, si no ahora estaría haciendo lo mismo, pero sola. Hago bien en ayudarla" – se intentó convencer Hermione.

Por un momento, recordó como se había dejado convencer:

Flash Back 

-¿Cómo?

Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja que tenía delante.

-¿Que quieres que haga qué?

-Quiero que me ayudes a emborrachar a Blaise Zabini.- le contestó ella con sencillez

La cara de Hermione parecía un poema, no se podía creer lo que Ginny la estaba diciendo. Bueno, nadie lo creería.

-Esto, Ginny, ya sé que estás afectada por lo de Harry y tal, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo superarás. Al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser un chico.

-No es por Harry- afirmó Ginny

-Y si es por venganza…-siguió Hermione ignorando a Ginny- bueno, aunque Zabini sea un Slytherin, también tendrá sentimientos y de las venganzas siempre alguien acaba mal.

-Que no es por venganza- dijo Ginny un poco más alto. –No tiene nada que ver con Harry.

-¿Entonces?- ahora sí que Hermione se había perdido por completo

-Verás, tengo una intuición.- Ginny se sentó en la cama de la enfermería para contarle aquello que llevaba dando vueltas toda la noche.

Hermione también llevaba allí un montón de horas, pero no había podido disfrutar de una cómoda cama sino que se había tenido que conformar con el sofá que había a un lado. Es lo que pasaba cuando te llaman de la enfermería en plena noche. Aunque si hubiera sabido lo que le tocaba al despertar, se habría quedado dormida eternamente. O al menos hasta que Ginny recuperará su salud mental.

-Sé que él sabe algo de donde está mi hermano. Y me da igual lo que diga Harry, o lo que digas tú: voy a ir. Ya está bien de apartarme de todo lo que quiero, yo también quiero luchar. Y pienso hacerlo, así que mejor contáis conmigo. –sentenció acabando la frase en un grito.

-Vale, vale, tranquila. Yo cuento contigo pero esto que dices es descabellado- opinó Hermione.

-No es tan descabellado. ¿O crees que Zabini me daría la información que voy a pedirle por las buenas? – se defendió Ginny

-Ni siquiera estás segura de que sepa algo- razonó Hermione- solo lo haces por intuición.

-Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros hacemos las cosas por intuición. ¿O me equivoco?- arremetió Ginny de nuevo

-No, no te equivocas.- le dio la razón Hermione

-Entonces…¿me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Ginny

-No voy a conseguir nada si intento convencerte de que no lo hagas ¿Verdad? –preguntó Hermione tras sopesar la idea

-No – negó Ginny- voy a hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda; pero preferiría saber que estás conmigo.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo –y añadió tras ver la sonrisa de Ginny- pero me debes una.

-¡Cuenta con ello!- exclamó Ginny

Fin del Flash Back 

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y entró Ginny cargada con un botella transparente. Se acercó hasta Hermione y tras convertir dos figuras en unas copas le pasó una a Hermione.

-¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó esta última mientras la pelirroja le llenaba la copa del líquido.

-Se necesita valor para hacer lo que vamos a hacer y aunque somos leones no tenemos tanta valentía- sentenció Ginny

-¿Nos vamos a drogar?-se asustó Hermione.

Ginny terminó de llenar su copa y la miró a la cara.

-¿Crees que serás capaces de hacer esto sobria?

Hermione sopesó las posibilidades mientras Ginny se bebía de golpe el líquido.

-No.-negó con pesar

-Pues entonces, lo haremos ebrias- determinó Ginny y rellenó de nuevo su copa.

Hermione bebió de golpe su copa y antes de repetir se le asomó una idea temible en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iban a obligar a beber a Zabini una poción en presencia de Malfoy-proyecto-mortífago dos Gryffindor completamente borrachas?

Sin embargo esto último voló de su cabeza con la segunda copa, y la tercera, y la cuarta. Su primera borrachera… Cuando parecía que ya no quedaba ni una gota más en la botella la echaron al fuego y subieron, a trompicones, las escaleras directas a la habitación de los chicos.

Estaba Ginny llamando a la puerta cuando Hermione se percató de un pequeño detalle. Cuando tocabas a Ginny esta sonaba a vidrio.

-Ginny…¿Qué hemos bebido?-preguntó Hermione entre risas

-Absenta- contestó lacónicamente esta

-Y…¿qué llevas encima?-Hermione pasó por alto que para no haber bebido nunca mucho alcohol aquello no podía ser muy bueno para su salud, y para su cabeza que hacia tiempo que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-Vodka.- contestó Ginny y justo en ese momento Zabini abrió la puerta.

-"Prepárate Hermione" – se susurró esta a sí misma- "si sobrevives a esta…bueno, simplemente sobrevivirás a todo"

Lejos de allí, en plena periferia de Londres la luz de la mañana entraba por los resquicios de la puerta y llegaba hasta la cama. Un gato maulló y el hombre que dormía movió los ojos. Los abrió, dando la bienvenida a la mañana y se desperezó. El gato se levantó y saltó al suelo de la habitación. El hombre le siguió y antes de ir al baño a lavarse la cara miró por la ventana. Le gustaba lo que veía, las vistas. Siempre le había gustado ver vegetación en su dormitorio, y por fin había conseguido una casa con esas características.

Recordó cuando era un jovenzuelo y estudiaba en Hogwarts. Desde allí se veía el bosque prohibido, el lago y los jardines del castillo. Adoraba mirar el horizonte hasta perderse en el. Suspiró al acordarse de Hogwarts: este año, igual que los anteriores, había mandado una solicitud a Dumbledore para que le concediera el puesto de Historia de magia. Pero como tantos años antes, éste le había contestado que ese puesto no estaba libre.

-Claro que no, lo ocupa un fantasma…-había refunfuñado él.

Como si así los alumnos llegaran alguna vez a interesarse por la asignatura. Él también había tenido al profesor Bins, de hecho, hasta el mismo Dumbledore había tenido a ese profesor. Después de todo, Angelous Striet era prefecto cuando Albus Dumbledore llegó al colegio. Pero Angelous había descubierto algo de Albus, de lo cual este se arrepentía enormemente. Y aunque Angelous podría haberlo utilizado contra Dumbledore, nunca lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, no por nada Albus Dumbledore había llegado a ser director de Hogwarts.

-Conoces demasiado el colegio, demasiado incluso para ti. Hay cosas que deben seguir ocultas, por el bien de todos; y no es bueno saber que Hogwarts ya no guarda secretos.

Con eso había terminado su entrevista pero aún así Striet seguía mandado la carta todos los años. Este no había sido una excepción. Bajó a desayunar, donde le esperaba una sorpresa. Había una lechuza blanca picoteando en el alfeizar de la ventana. Por un momento pensó en que Dumbledore le había contestado a su ruego de dar clase en Hogwarts, pidiéndole que dejara de mandarle misivas. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Dumbledore para saber que nunca llegaría a hacer eso.

Cogió la carta de la lechuza y a ésta le entregó un poco de maíz que guardaba para el correo. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras leía y cuando levantó los ojos de ella y se miró al espejo no se reconoció.

Las arrugas de la cara seguían ahí pero sus ojos brillaban como el primer día. Como el día en que había conocido a su esposa, un arqueóloga muggle que trabajaba en las ruinas del Nilo. Ahora ya no estaba con él, había muerto unos años atrás en una excavación. Esta se había derrumbado cuando ella estaba debajo y él no había podido hacer nada.

-¿De qué sirve ser mago si no puedo salvar a quienes quiero?- se había preguntado en aquel entonces, y solo ahora, años más tarde había dejado de intentar responder a esa pregunta.

Desde entonces había dejado de viajar, y se había volcado en escribir libros sobre la historia de los faraones del Nilo. A él siempre le habían encantado los relatos de la edad media, sobre todo de los brujos y sus seres fantásticos; pero quería ver acabada la obra de su esposa antes de acompañarla. Recopiló todas las hojas que había en la casa, las fotografías, las pinturas… y comenzó a escribir. Ya lo tenía casi acabado, solo quedaba mandárselo al editor y ver qué le parecía. Él sabía que tenía capacidad para encantar a quien le escuchaba y presumía de que escribiendo era parecido. No tendría ningún problema, excepto que aunque ya se sentía mayor los años no parecían marcarle seriamente. Se marchitaba poco a poco, eso sí, pero mantenía un aspecto sano y alegre.

A veces había echado en falta en no haber tenido hijos pero supuso que lo habrían pasado mal con la muerte de su madre y entonces no parecía pesarle tanto la soledad. Se había acostumbrado a Rayas, su gato pardo, y a los libros y papeles que rodeaban su estudio. Era cierto que su casa le parecía demasiado grande para ellos dos por lo que se las había arreglado para llenarla de libros, estatuas, cuadros y multitud de cosas más. Tenía incluso un pequeño invernadero donde veía crecer las flores. Ella habría estado orgullosa de él si lo hubiera visto, al fin y al cabo tenía nombre de flor. Pero era más bonita que las rosas de su invernadero, de eso no cabía duda.

Releyó la carta, incrédulo de lo que acababa de leer. Conocía al muchacho que le había escrito, había sido amigo de su abuelo antes de que él también muriera. Por un momento se sintió solo, todos sus amigos le habían ido dejando uno a uno, y no todos habían muerto de forma natural. Últimamente nadie moría de manera natural. De eso se encargaban ellos, los mortífagos. Le extrañaba que aún no hubieran pisado su casa. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que su amo iba a regresar. No es que tuviera una corazonada o una intuición, sino que lo sabía. Igual que cuando miras al cielo y le ves cargado de nubes y sabes que va a llover. Lo sabes porque ya has visto estos síntomas y sabes qué va a pasar. Él ya lo había visto una vez, y por ello sabía que volvería a pasar. Y si de algo estaba seguro es que sería pronto. No se creía esas patochadas que había ido leyendo en el Profeta día sí día también.

Recordó a su amigo y a su nieto, y a su esposa, y a sus hijos. Había estado en las bodas de ambos. ¡Qué alegre se veía el semblante de de la sra. Logmboton el día que se casaron su hijo Frank y la bella Alice! Por suerte su amigo había muerto antes de que vieran lo que les hicieron. De eso se habían encargado ellos. Siempre ellos. Se creían que tenían todo el poder, que lo controlaban, que eran los amos. Pobres ingenuos. Le habrían dado pena si no hubieran destrozado las vidas de otros en su camino a la gloria. Aquello lo indignaba pero él no tenía poder para hacer nada. Había perdido gran parte de su motivación. Y el único camino que veía posible era la educación; pero, a saber por qué Dumbledore no le dejaba dar clase.

Decía que había cosas que debía seguir siendo ignoradas u olvidadas; pero ¿Acaso no era más peligroso continuar aquella matanza que volver a pisar aquel lugar? A no ser que Dumbledore supiera una forma de derrotar a Voldemort que él desconocía, sino el director de Hogwarts estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Pero aquel muchacho le decía en su carta cosas muy extrañas, y es más, le daba algo: esperanza

Le decía que unos amigos suyos y unos compañeros de colegio habían encontrado un cuadro. Idéntico a aquel que colgaba de la pared de su salón; y que lo habían convertido en una puerta. Que la habían atravesado y qué él quería ayudarlos. Que sabía que dentro no haría gran cosa pero sabía que él podía ayudarle tanto a él como a ellos. No usó el viejo truco de la amistad antigua de su abuelo con él que tanto le solía molestar; sino que se ofreció él como símbolo de confianza.

Ellos iban a caminar sobre el fuego, a internarse en sus más oscuros miedos, y lo más importante, iban a internarse en el mismo infierno. Porque ese sitio no podía recibir otro nombre. Caminabas hacia él con el corazón en un puño y tratabas de enfrentarte a todo lo que se interponían ante ti con una sola motivación: seguir. El por qué, por quien, era lo que más importaba y a la vez lo que menos. Porque cuando te encontrabas ante él no había nada que hacer. Solo había un forma de salvarse, pero era una línea tan efímera que no sabía con seguridad si habías sucumbido o no. Él te empujaba, una y otra, al borde del abismo. Entre el sueño y la realidad. Entre un amor y un odio. Entre el hielo y el fuego. Y ahí, al borde de esa línea, entonces te dabas cuenta de cuanto valían las cosas. Sobre todo aquella que rozabas con la yema de los dedos.

El chico le pedía ayuda, y él dudaba de qué hacer. Cogió la carta y el tazón de leche caliente y, seguido de Rayas, entró en el salón. Se sentó en el sofá donde solía leer El profeta, y levantó los ojos hacia el cuadro. A pesar de que se acababa de levantar y que no tenía sueño, un sopor acudió a él y le apresó.

Soñó con el mismo sueño que le había atormentado durante muchos años. Muchas veces se había levantado temblando de pies a cabeza, otras simplemente había llorado sin siquiera levantar los párpados.

Allí estaba él, con su túnica de Ravenclaw, de la mano de la pequeña Slytherin cuya familia no dejaba de repudiarla por no haber acabado en Gryffindor. Las familias podían llegar a ser muy crueles. Además a su amiga también se lo hacían pasar mal porque el joven Striet era de origen muggle. Pero eso a ellos les daba igual. Él era para ella como un hermano y ella para él también. No tenía sentido intentar aparentar ser lo que no eran. Ella había estado a punto de volver con él pero había preferido cruzar la línea hacia el otro lado. Él no pudo. Se echó atrás y corrió hasta que regresó.

Pero eso fue después, antes pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que poblaría sus pesadillas mil y una veces. El precio de todo se encontraba ante sus ojos y defendiéndolo se encontraban ellos, los fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf.

Pero entonces fueron atacados, Angelous y Elise se unieron a ellos pero cuando ambos estaban a punto de desfallecer el hombre se bajó la capa negra que le cubría dejando ver su rostro.

Angelous nunca olvidaría la impresión que le causó aquella cara. Era una cara sin rostro. Tenía ojos, nariz y boca, pero a la vez parecía escasear de todo. Cuando habló pareció concentrar toda la oscuridad alrededor de él, cuando cayó sobre ellos también cayeron las tinieblas.

Entonces escucharon la maldición, e impotentes no pudieron hacer nada. Fue como si lo vieran en una película, en un recuerdo. Ninguno de ellos se movió, sin embargo.

Lo peor sin embargo no había sido eso. Sino saber que la maldición se repetía una y otra vez cada ciertos años. Cada vez que el mundo se revolvía contra sí mismo en busca de una maldad sin límites, aparecía él. Tan oscuro, tan tétrico, tan terrible.

Lo último que vio antes de despertarse fue el rostro de Elise diciéndole adiós. Solo recordaba ese momento de su rostro, cuando supo que nunca más la volvería a ver. Porque allí adonde iba nadie volvía. Y tampoco la vería cuando él muriese y buscase a su esposa. Porque donde Elise había ido no era el mismo lugar que donde ahora le esperaba Rosa Striet.


	13. La caja de Pandora y el coleccionista

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis de J.K.R. es suyo

Me ha costado lo mío escribirle, y aunque es algo corto, me parece que como lo toque un poco más, lo destrozo. Y de todas formas, me gusta.

Espero que a vosotros también.

Sorry, por tardar tanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La caja de Pandora y el Coleccionista de secretos **

-¡Ángeles! ¡Son ángeles!- musitó el pequeño

Una exclamación recorrió al pequeño grupo que se encontraba con él. Estaban en lo que parecía un antiguo castillo. La piedra era vieja, erosionada por el viento y los años, y estaba envuelta por la hierba que había crecido a su alrededor. Frente a ellos se apostaban dos esculturas blancas cuyos ojos carecían de expresión, y sus figuras parecían tersas a la luz del sol. Ésta, pálida, se colaba por las rendijas que las paredes dejaban entrever, de tal forma que parecía que contemplaban los últimos años del castillo. La bóveda, resquebrajada, amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro y las pinturas hacía tiempo que habían sido borradas por la humedad.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las figuras que descansaban en las columnas. Tal y como había dicho el joven muchacho eran ángeles. A la derecha y a la izquierda, todos diferentes, pero con halo extraño que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban abandonados, aún podía distinguirse.

Y a sus pies se identificaban unas runas, signos alejados de la cultura actual, tallados cuando aquel castillo había sido construido, cientos de años atrás.

Ninguno de los muchachos habló, no parecía tener nada que decir. Miraban boquiabiertos el lugar al que acaban de llegar y se quedaban extasiados sin saber que hacer. El viento sopló y una ráfaga de aire recorrió el lugar, pero nada se movió. Las hojas de las plantas no se agitaron, ni tampoco lo hizo el polvo y la tierra que pisaban. Solo sus cabellos y entonces, comprendieron que en aquel lugar el tiempo no pasaba. Era un castillo perdido entre los hilos del tiempo, donde dudaban que nadie hubiera pisado desde hacía muchos años.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó una joven de cabellos oscuros como la pez

-Shh, no digas nada- musitó el chico que había hablado por primera ves -¿No lo notas?

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella confundida

-El aire está cargado, la naturaleza se mueve…-susurró una chica rubita que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué la naturaleza se mueve? Pero si todo está quieto. –se asombró ella

-Mira con más atención, Pansy.- le aconsejó el pequeño

-Arthur, no sé que pretendes que vea pero…-la chica se volvió hacia su hermano pero el chico que estaba a su lado la interrumpió.

-Yo también lo noto,- musitó extrañado- es como una sensación, no, un…no sé lo que es, pero hay algo.

-Claro que hay algo, yo también lo siento. Harry ¿qué es?- agregó un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba de pie al lado de la rubia.

-No lo sé, Ron, no tengo ni idea. – se rindió Harry.

-Es magia- respondió a todos otra chica con un acento raro.

-¿Magia? –preguntaron todos. -¿Qué tipo de magia?

-Antigua- respondió con respeto Clara

-Hombre, eso ya se ve- contestó Ron con sorna

-Pero, ¿cómo es? ¿Blanca u oscura? –preguntó Harry de nuevo

-No estoy segura, pero lo voy a averiguar- Clara avanzó con seguridad hacía el camino que se abría entre las columnas de piedra.

Arthur y Luna la siguieron preocupados, y Ron, Harry y Pansy los imitaron, más cautelosos. Harry volvió la vista atrás un momento pero sacudió la cabeza, no sabía a quién había querido ver.

Volvió a avanzar y entonces miró a su grupo. Le parecía extraño, pero notaba que faltaba alguien, alguien importante. Pero por más que lo intentó no supo quien era. Se había olvidado por completo de por qué estaba allí; lo único que quería hacer era seguir avanzando.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una habitación oscura. Ginny y Hermione en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, Blaise con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, que acababa de abrir. No hubo gritos, ni preguntas, ni gestos, solo silencio.

Y aquello incomodó a Hermione. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa del Slytherin, su cara de desprecio, de superioridad, incluso de sorpresa, pero no esa pasividad. Era como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, como si lo esperase.

-¿Quién es?- les llegó una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Nadie, no es nadie- contestó él sin poder apartar los ojos de Ginny

Nadie, no eran nadie. Una sangre sucia y una traidora de sangre. Solas, en el mismo cuarto que dos Slytherin. Porque cuando Blaise acabó la frase y cerró la puerta, ellas ya habían entrado.

En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, pero lo que nunca te dicen es que el amor es una guerra. Una batalla que todos los días olvidamos que hemos perdido ya. Y que luchamos por una esperanza vana. La esperanza de poder amar a quienes nos ama con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Porque el amor es un fuego, una llama que se apaga con el paso del tiempo. Que pierde fuerza y su calor con el paso del tiempo.

Pero Hermione Granger estaba harta de perder. Cansada de ver como su mundo se derrumbaba ante ella, como caía como un castillo de naipes, como sus esperanzas volaban lejos de ella. Y tomó una decisión. No fue racional ni detenidamente. No sopesó las opciones y las consecuencias. En cuanto vio al joven Slytherin salir del baño, volver la cabeza hacia los tres y mirarlas como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, avanzó. Se acercó, rápida, hasta él y antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir la boca o a oponer resistencia Hermione presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Porqué él era su llama, su guerra, su odio y su amor. Porque él era lujuria, pecado, pasión, veneno. Porque él, y solo él, sabía encender esa llama, ese fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Porque solo él sabía sacar a la otra Hermione que ella llevaba dentro. Valía una mirada, un gesto parco, una palabra para notar su respiración agitada; y Hermione ya se había cansado de todo aquello. Él la había despertado, había abierto la caja de Pandora, y ahora tendría que sufrir sus consecuencias.

Ella no se dejaría amedrentar, él era un autentico rey entre las serpientes, un soberano a quien pocos desobedecían. Vivía un juego de elite, de astucia y veneno. De dobles sentidos y reglas inventadas. Donde todo valía para conseguir lo que ambicionas. Pero ella no era así, seguía otras reglas: honor, valor, acción. Y el peligro era algo que no les sobrepasaba a ninguno, algo a lo que sabían hacer frente.

Mas cuando Malfoy cayó sobre el edredón de su cama con los brazos de Hermione entrelazados en su cuello notó que todo esto perdió el sentido. Acababan de desatar su propia tormenta. Una lucha donde no dejarían de enfrentarse a sus propios deseos y juicios.

Cerró los ojos al notar sus labios contra su mentón, contra su cuello. Acarició su cuerpo y al final se sintieron como un solo ser. Dos personas fusionadas en una. Una utopía perdida entre los hilos del destino. Y allí donde Malfoy había hecho suyas a tantas otras él se entregó a una. Porque a pesar de todo lo que otros decían Draco Malfoy tenía corazón, y en él solo cabía un nombre: Hermione. Una princesa en un palacio oscuro, en un juego cruel que pronto acabaría con sus sueños. Pero ahora eso no importaba, solo importaban ellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Horas más tarde, cuando el canto de los pájaros anunciaba la mañana, las gentes de Hogsmeade despertaban a un nuevo día. El dueño de Cabeza de Puerco se movía tras la barra, limpiando vasos y platos que iba a utilizar poco más tarde. La gente solía decir que estaba sucio, pero eso no era cierto. Se cuidaba bien de que pareciera abandonado, y algo sucio, pero dudaba mucho que alguien se encontrara algún animal, muerto o vivo, y tampoco había telarañas –exceptuando aquellas que había encantado en lo alto del techo para que no se soltaran- ni motas de polvo y tierra desperdigadas.

A él le gustaba la discreción y no le importaba quienes iban a su "antro" ni con qué fines. Al fin y al cabo era clientes. Decían que no tenía escrúpulos, pero en los tiempos que corrían lo mejor era pronunciarse a favor de nadie. Había oído demasiadas cosas, y sabía mejor que nadie, que los susurros opacos que escuchaba cuando dejaba un whisky de fuego o una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa, solían tener más veracidad que todas aquellas paparruchadas que escribían últimamente los corresponsales del Profeta.

-"Qué Dumbledore está loco. Por Merlín, y lo dice nada más y nada menos que el taponcete que tenemos por Ministro"- había pensado tiempo atrás cuando El profeta había empezado a tomar por dementes las palabras del director de Hogwarts y el niño que sobrevivió.

-"Coño, si es que era lógico. ¿Por qué iba a inventarse alguien una cosa así? A nadie le favorece, excepto a esos mortífagos. Pero no, el personal tenía que creerse más superior que Dumbledore, por Merlín, ¿pero en qué pensaban? Y luego, para rematar se presenta en el Ministerio, delante de todos. Menos mal que no lo negó, porque aquello ya habría sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo único que supo hacer bien, sí señor, dimitir"- se decía a si mismo sin utilizar la voz.

Había aprendido que no debía decir nada. Que era uno de los que más peligro corría, pero por eso mismo había aprendido a cerrar la boca. No quería que nadie lo tomase como enemigo. No pensaba tomar parte de esa guerra. Ellos compraban su silencio, él cargaba con sus secretos para poder sobrevivir. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero siempre había sido así. Desde la primera guerra supo cual era su papel en ella: coleccionista de secretos.

Pero a pesar de todo, también era humano, y como tal necesitaba amigos. Y solo tenía uno, y nadie más que ellos sabían quien era. Un secreto compartido, uno más entre todos los que guardaba. Él también se había apartado de todo, vivía de la rutina, sin esperanzas ni desesperanzas. Dos hombres solitarios, en un vasto océano de gente.

Pero esa noche había recibido una lechuza en el que le anunciaba que iba a ir al bar. Decía que necesitaba una sala para hablar con una persona muy importante para él, que no quería que nadie les escuchara, incluido él mismo.

El mensaje le había intrigado, no tanto el hecho que él volviera a Hogsmeade después de tanto tiempo, sino lo que le había escrito. Y cuando Angelous Striet abrió la puerta de la Cabeza de Puerco y entró en el pub seguido de un joven de mirada templada y valiente el coleccionista de secretos supo que aquel nunca le pertenecería. Porque si había algo que los dos nunca había contado a nadie era su pasado. Aunque, para Angelous, esto iba a cambiar muy pronto.


	14. Oscuridad

Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo. Parecía que había dejado esto olvidado pero es que me dio por los one-shot y son adictivos… Pero ya… he decidido seguir, no, nunca pensé en abandonarlo… solo que en época de exámenes y sin inspiración prefería esperar a cagarla.

Bueno, si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía y tal… echadle la culpa mis padres que con ellos es difícil repasar mucho el texto. Ah, y a Word por cambiarme algunas palabras que –según él- no existen. Ah, sí, y hacédmelo saber que las cambio…

Pues eso es todo… ah bueno. Y si queréis escuchar música de fondo os recomiendo Within Temptation. Cualquiera del disco de The Heart of Everything… pero especialmente Frozen y Howling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oscuridad

Volvió a avanzar y entonces miró a su grupo. Le parecía extraño, pero notaba que faltaba alguien, alguien importante. Pero por más que lo intentó no supo quien era. Se había olvidado por completo de por qué estaba allí; lo único que quería hacer era seguir avanzando.

Siguió andando mirando hacia el frente pero sin ver nada. Sus pies rozaban las hojas amarillas y verdes que descansaban sobre el suelo y a veces cedían ante su peso. Se podía ver la luz del sol pero no éste, era como si hubiera desaparecido del cielo. Un cielo azul, con extensas nubes que no paraban de moverse. Se deslizaban sobre el liso cian engañando al paso del tiempo. Pero lo que Harry no sabía es que siempre eran las mismas nubes, el mismo cielo, el mismo aire. Que allí las cosas no eran como le habían enseñado. Y lo que tampoco fue capaz de comprender fue que esta vez estaba solo. Ya no habría más padres que le protegieran, Sirius se había ido y Dumbledore estaba muy lejos de allí. Al igual que Hermione.

-"¡Hermione!"- el nombre acuchilló sus pensamientos. Ya sabía quien era la persona que faltaba.

Giró sobre sus talones con la intención de volver atrás, para ir a buscarla. Sentía que ella debía estar con ellos; que sino estaban los tres juntos –Ron, Harry y Hermione- el final de su historia no podría ser feliz. Porque siempre lo había sido, porque siempre habían estado juntos.

Retrocedió, primero andando a pasos grandes, después con prisa y agitación en el cuerpo para terminar corriendo. Pero no avanzaba, no se movía. No volvió a ver el Jardín de los Ángeles ni el pasillo por donde había avanzado de la mano de Pansy.

-"¡Pansy!"- otro nombre acudió a su memoria.

Se paró en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Seguir adelante, seguir a Pansy como había prometido o volver, buscar a Hermione. ¿Qué valía más? ¿Su amistad o todo aquello que empezaba a sentir dentro de sí? ¿Su amistad o su amor?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, sin vida y el viento intentó llevársela de la mano. Pero algo llegó antes: una ráfaga de magia antigua, la misma que habían notado en el Jardín le envolvió y le hizo caer al suelo. Tocó las hojas con la punta de sus dedos, y para no perder la noción de lo que sabía las cogió en la mano. Cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre él las estrujó y parte de ellas cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, y comenzó a sentir la congoja en su corazón.

Apretó los puños y memorizó aquellos recuerdos que le decían quien era. Porque nuestro pasado es aquel que nos dicen quién y qué somos. Y Harry Potter lo sabía, sabía que la magia más fuerte era aquella que provenía de los recuerdos, de la mente. Y también sabía que mientras éstos estuvieran con él, él no estaría solo.

0o0o0o0o0

-Por aquí –les indicó el dueño del bar a Angelous y al joven que lo acompañaba. -¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla- pidió Angelous Striet y esperó mientras el chico entraba en la sala y se acercaba a la mesa que había en el centro.

Después de conseguirlas Angelous cerró la puerta y se sentó. Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se miraron en silencio dejando el tiempo correr y también bullir las preguntas. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

El anciano no paraba de darle vueltas a eso pero el joven se adelantó.

-Le escucharé sobre todo aquello que me tenga que decir.

-Es una historia muy complicada, y extremadamente peligrosa.- Angelous sólo se atrevió a decir eso después de respirar profundamente.

-Lo sé, nunca presumí de que fuera a ser algo fácil. Pero estoy preparado para ello.- afirmó el chico.

Angelous sonrió, escéptico.

-Nadie está preparado para ello, créeme. Cuando la oscuridad cae sobre ti…-negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su jarra.

-¿La oscuridad?- preguntó Neville confuso

-Sí, es una magia extraña, antigua y mortalmente peligrosa. Te acoge entre sus redes, te envuelve en su aliento y a veces puede robarte el tuyo.

-¿Te mata?- preguntó con avidez el chico.

-No, pero casi.- negó Angelous –Te roba todas las razones que tienes para vivir.

-Bueno, -Neville recordó quienes estaban allí, sobre todo a Harry- quien ha ido ya ha superado eso una vez. Lo podrá volver a hacer.

Pero Angelous negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho. Verás, el problema no está solo en las razones. La mayoría de la gente tenemos esos bajones a lo largo de la vida pero gran parte lo supera. Seguimos adelante porque suele haber alguien que está a tu lado, conservas unos recuerdos felices que te animan. Y lo que es más importante en el momento en que abrazamos la posibilidad de la muerte no encontramos una forma de dar ese paso.

Neville le miró asintiendo. Estaba completamente de acuerdo. Se acordaba de qué pasó cuando se enteró del estado de sus padres. Solo deseó morir, pero su abuela y su familia estuvieron ahí. Apoyándole. No tenía grandes recuerdos… pero su abuela le prometió que él podría crearlos. Que para ello solo tenía que vivir. Y vivió, y creció, y aprendió a mirar para adelante. Lo que no entendía era lo último.

-¿Una forma? ¿De qué? ¿De morir?- preguntó

-Sí, no sabemos con cual moriremos sin sufrir, cuál será la más rápida.

-¿Y allí sí que sabes cuál es?- no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

-No exactamente. Allí hay algo, algo que te dice qué des el paso. Te promete que va a estar contigo, que vas a saber continuar por ese camino, que no te va abandonar. Y te promete la entrada al paraíso. Sí –asintió ante la incredulidad de Neville- te permite vislumbrar por un instante lo que tendrás si avanzas a ese lugar. Te permite probar de los frutos de los árboles del Paraíso y cuando lo haces…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Angelous que se convulsionó y de pronto, unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin que él hiciera nada por detenerlas.

-Ya no puedes marcharte.-concluyó Neville con una mirada pesarosa y triste.

-Sí, exacto- asintió con el surco de las lágrimas aún dibujado – sin embargo… te promete tanta felicidad…

-¿Y es cierto? ¿De verdad son felices los que prueban de su fruta? –preguntó Neville con miedo.

-No lo sé, yo no me atreví a probar de su fruta. –respondió con pesar

-Pero si sabe todo eso…

-Ella sí que probó la fruta. Y decidió quedarse. Abandonar todo lo que había vivido; no tenía valor para continuar pero yo no. Yo tenía una familia que me quería, no podía darles la espalda. Y no tuve valor para quedarme con ella. – Le aconteció un sollozo- Huí. Huí como un cobarde.

-No todos estamos preparados para abrazar a la muerte- le intentó consolar Neville

-Pero… era mi amiga. –se culpó de nuevo Angelous.

Neville miró al hombre que tenía ante él. Su pelo parecía tener más canas que cuando habían quedado en la estación de Hogsmeade; sus ojos, ahora ocultos bajo sus dedos, dejaban escapar cuantiosas lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Atacado por los recuerdos el pobre Angelous Striet parecía incapaz de seguir con aquello. O con cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Pero Neville necesitaba esa información. Harry, Ron, Luna, Clara y Arthur estaban allí. Y aunque no le importase mucho también estaba con ellos Pansy Parkinson. Y sólo por ellos sabía que debía de continuar preguntando.

-Sr. Striet…- le llamó dubitativo

Angelous pareció tranquilizarse antes de levantar el rostro y mirarle a la cara:

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada- le disculpó Neville.-Sr. Striet, me gustaría saber qué pasó. Mis amigos se han internado en un lugar extraño, un lugar que sólo usted conoce, y quiero ayudarlos. Porque llegará un momento en que tengan que volver. Como usted, y yo quiero que lo hagan. No quiero perderlos.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco despegó sus labios antes de despertar del todo. Levantó sus párpados que caían pesadamente sobre sus pupilas y pestañeó un par de veces antes de despertarse del todo. Recorrió la textura de sus labios con la lengua en un intento de saborear de nuevo los besos de la noche anterior.

Aún recordaba todo como si lo hubiera vivido hacía unos segundos. Sólo habían pasado unas horas y sin embargo parecía que aún estaban juntos.

Deslizó la mano por las sábanas de la cama pero no encontró ningún obstáculo. Se levantó de golpe al notar que no había nadie: estaba solo.

Hermione se había ido y no sabía adónde. No la conocía suficiente para poder adivinarlo. Y sin embargo, la noche anterior... Había sido como un sueño. Una utopía rescatada de los hados del destino. Se había olvidado de quien era, cómo era… tanto ella como él. Nada de eso había importado. Porque en el arte del amor eso nunca importa.

Abandonaron una identidad, robaron otra que no les pertenecía. Jugaron con ser la otra persona, se deleitaron con el placer de creer que era cierto. Y en el momento en que ambos se fusionaron en uno solo, los dos tocaron, con la punta de los dedos, un sueño inalcanzable.

Un sueño alejado de los mortales, porque sólo aquel que deja su pasado atrás, que mira hacia delante, de la mano de otra persona, sabe que la vida es tan efímera como el soplo de la brisa sobre el mar. Sabe que la vida es un juego y el amor la primera y última regla. Y, sobretodo, sabe que la vida es una mentira donde lo único real es aquello que siente el corazón.

Porque amar no es una buena acción. No es tampoco una mala, es una fuerza superior a todo ello. Algo que el ser humano nunca ha comprendido, algo que solo le está permitido rozar con la punta de los dedos, y en sus intentos de alcanzarlo siempre cae. Ante la desesperación de no entender lo que es.

Y Draco Malfoy, rey de la casa Slytherin, hijo de uno de los más poderosos mortífagos, futura mano derecha de Voldemort sabía lo que era el amor. Pero nunca, nunca, lo diría. A no ser que encontrara a la persona adecuada, pero él era inteligente y sabía bien que ya la había encontrado. Ahora bien ¿encontraría el valor para decirlo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-El mundo no está dividido en personas malas o buenas. Solo en acciones buenas y malas.

-Y lo que nosotros vamos a hacer ¿qué es?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo. ¿Tú no?

-Sí, yo también. Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que sigas conmigo

Dos muchachos se encontraban de pie en medio del pasillo de Hogwarts. Un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos grandes y piel clara. A su lado una chica de pelo rojo fuego y de ojos miel. La chica lo miraba fijamente tras su última frase como si no quisiera apartar sus ojos de él nunca. Nunca, hasta que le contestase. Él se inclinó hacia ella y dejando atrás su rostro se acercó hasta su oído. Movió los labios haciendo que ella se estremeciera: de miedo, de placer.

-Siempre, Ginevra, siempre estaré contigo. –y sin apartarse de ahí continuó- al igual que tú.

Y se separó para mirarle a la cara. Su rostro pecoso mostraba una emoción contenida. La furia desatada se trasformó en un beso. Otro más de una larga lista que terminó en un jadeo quejumbroso y en otra gota de sangre.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el cuadro que tenían delante. Ginny cerró los ojos mas los volvió a abrir al ver que Blaise alzaba su mano para tocar el cuadro. Intentó detenerle pero su brazo no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Aún así, no le pasó nada.

Movió los dedos en círculo haciendo girar la rosa negra que había en el centro del cuadro. Ésta giró al compás que él marcaba. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida: era la misma rosa que había descubierto la noche pasada, la misma rosa negra que Blaise Zabini llevaba tatuada en el omóplato.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó

-Porque todos hemos avanzado juntos, pero aquellos a quienes dejamos atrás vendrán separados.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó todavía más sorprendida Ginny

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger- respondió Blaise con sencillez.

Ginny no dijo nada pero no podía acabar de creerse lo que estaba diciendo ¿Draco y Herms? ¿Juntos? Se encogió de hombros, pues si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella, en un instante de su vida, habría estado con Blaise Zabini, y que Harry –aún le dolía el corazón al pensar en él- estaría con Pansy Parkinson se hubiera reído en su cara. Así que ¿por qué no iban a poder estar juntos Draco y Herms? Sonrió. Si eso fuera cierto… compadecía mucho a su amiga.

Volvió a mirar al chico que le acompañaba, y en el momento en que atravesaron el castillo para ir a parar a otro lugar. Al pasillo que daba al Jardín de los Ángeles Ginny sintió ganas de decir aquello que la llevaba atormentando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Blaise…-comenzó a su susurrar y el _te amo_ se perdió en su garganta nada más llegar para ser sustituido por un grito. De sorpresa, horror, miedo y profunda tristeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lejos de todo una muchacha jugaba con la superficie del agua atreviéndose a penetrar con sus pies en el frío lago. Estaba tomando una decisión y las lágrimas no cesaban de recorrer su rostro. Su pelo, rizado y enmarañado, le tapaba la cara y el viento lo zarandeaba sin compasión. Pero dentro de ella algo le gritaba que debía continuar, que debía dejar todo atrás y avanzar. Aunque fuera lo desconocido, lo olvidado, lo oscuro. Y le dolía saber que antes habría de enfrentarse a algo mucho más poderoso que todo aquello. Antes debería enfrentarse a sí misma y a lo que sentía. Porque si había algo que Hermione Granger supiera era que no existe un enemigo peor que nosotros mismos.


	15. Un ángel llora por tu alma

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capi. Durante dos semanas no creo que actualice porque me voy a Italia jeje :P A ver si la ciudad eterna me inspira.

Bueno, que os guste ¡!

Y ya sabéis, los reviews adelgazan jeje

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un ángel llora por tu alma

Blaise y Ginny aterrizaron en un jardín extraño. La naturaleza muerta lo rodeaba dando la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. Las hojas descansaban flácidas sobre el suelo y los árboles estaban inclinados, sin armonía, unos sobre otros. Las ramas, desnudas, se entrelazaban entre ellas como dándose apoyo. No había viento, y no se oía ningún sonido.

Sobre el suelo se alzaban unas figuras de mármol, esculpidas con poses distintas. Sus rostros eran hermosos, inmortales y poderosos. Prometían algo inalcanzable y les cubría un halo de hielo que sus ojos, blancos, ansiaban alcanzar. Vestían ropas diferentes, aunque todos iban con los pies descalzos.

Las estatuas reflejaban seres diferentes. Algunos parecían ángeles, otros demonios. Y otros, sólo eran niños.

En el punto más cercano a ellos había una hermosa niña. Con el rostro de plata y los ojos fijados en un punto del cielo alzaba una mano en la que sujetaba una manzana. Sus labios fríos estaban abiertos y se veía como una gota de agua se deslizaba por ellos provenientes de la fruta que estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca. Su otra mano caía, sin vida, cerca de su costado y en sus dedos descansaba un anillo con un estandarte que ninguno de los dos reconoció. Su túnica le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sus pies, perfectos, aguantaban su figura. Si hubiera habido viento se habría podido explicar el porqué su pelo parecía moverse, pero el cabello estaba hecho de mármol y allí el aire no se movía.

Cerca de ella se veía otra figura completamente diferente. Ella estaba cubierta por un halo de paz y de inmortalidad, de poder y hermosura; y sin embargo a su lado había una figura agachada. Como si se protegiera de una tempestad que arreciaba sobre ella estaba encogida, con las manos apoyadas en la tierra y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Harry!-

Ginny reconoció de inmediato aquella estatua. Su pelo revuelto, sus pómulos marcados… A pesar de que parecía esculpido en piedra sabía quién era. Pero no ante qué extraño poder estaba. Se volvió hacia Blaise con miedo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una maldición- contestó él que, a pesar de que no había dicho nada se le veía consternado.

-Pero ¿qué hace? ¿Por qué está así Harry? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

-No lo sé con seguridad –respondió Blaise costándole respirar

-Da igual, sabes algo- Ginny estaba frenética- Dime lo que sabes.

-Creo que sé como se llama este… sitio. –dudó Blaise. –Creo que es el Jardín de los Ángeles. Un lugar en el que todos los que se quedan, dejan aquí su cuerpo y su alma pasa a otro lugar. O algo así… También he oído decir que aquí habitan sus almas y que son las que vemos.

-¿Esto es el alma de Harry?-preguntó temerosa Ginny

Blaise no contestó pero miró a Harry confuso:

-Creo que no. O sí, no sé

Ginny se desesperaba ante la misma desesperación de Blaise por tratar de explicarle lo que sabía.

-Pero algo tengo claro –afirmó el chico

-¿Qué?- preguntó ansiosa Ginny

-Cuando las almas habitan esto, o cuando dan el paso al otro lado, las estatuas están erguidas, de pie.

-Pero Harry está en el suelo –protestó Ginny

-Sí, y eso quiere decir que está sufriendo.

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle?

-Podemos.

-Entonces ¿a qué esperamos?- le apremió Ginny

-Hay que seguir adelante, pero eso quiere decir que a nosotros también puede caernos la oscuridad.

Ginny le miró y por un momento sintió temor. Miedo ante lo que sabía, ante lo que tenía delante, miedo a todo. Incluso sintió miedo de Blaise.

-… y quiero que me prometas que no te rendirás, que lucharás. Porque no sé como escapar de allí, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me rendiré y sobreviviré y que tú podrás hacer lo mismo. Solo tienes que pensar que yo también estaré aquí cuando regreses. – Blaise se había agachado para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo haré, -asintió Ginny tragando saliva- te lo prometo.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Hay un jardín. Se llama el Jardín de los ángeles y allí van todas las almas cuando han pasado al otro lado. Bueno, no exactamente. Las almas se dividen. Una parte de ella se queda guardando el Jardín, que es la entrada hacia otro lugar. Los que por allí pasan pueden estar protegidos o malditos, todo depende de cómo sean. Si algún mortífago se atreviese a pasar la maldición se cerniría sobre él; pero si pasara alguien con un alma pura sobreviviría.

-Y ¿si aún no son mortífagos?-preguntó Neville

-Si tienen pensado serlo da igual, la maldición les caerá igualmente. Como decía, el jardín es la antesala a un lugar muy extraño. No tengo idea de qué es exactamente pero sí lo que ahí ocurre. Es como si retrocedieras hacia atrás, como en un pensadero. En un pensadero ves lo que ocurre sin que puedas hacer nada, pues esto es igual. Retrocederás hasta los tiempos de los fundadores y lo que ves no lo puedes contar a nadie. Sino, dicen que la muerte te busca personalmente y acaba contigo.

- Y usted –dudó Neville - ¿me lo va a contar?

La sala se quedó en silencio y ninguno de los dos apartó la vista de su interlocutor. Neville aguantaba la respiración sin darse cuenta. Todo dependía de lo que dijera a continuación. Si decía que sí, él podría ayudar a sus amigos; pero si se negaba, no podría hacer nada. Por otro lado, acceder sería su fin.

Angelous Striet cogió aire y respondió:

-Sí, te ayudaré. Pero antes, has de prometerme una cosa.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco salió de la ducha y se vistió rápido. Acababa de ver dónde estaba Hermione y no iba a perder el tiempo en tonterías. Sabía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior sólo les ocurre a pocas personas y él había sido una de las afortunadas. Nunca, en todos sus años, había arañado la posibilidad de llegar a encontrar a su verdadero amor pero se había encontrado con que sí. Con que su alma gemela estaba más cerca de lo que siempre había pretendido y había sido reencarnada en una muchacha inteligente y bella.

¿Qué más daba la sangre?

Sabía, a ciencia cierta que el señor Tenebroso tenía sangre sucia entre sus venas; además él podría encaminar a Hermione a su lado y entonces él nunca diría nada. Pues si Hermione Granger estuviera en las filas del señor Tenebroso no habría nadie que se atreviera a hacerle frente. Ni siquiera Harry Potter. Y eso era mucho más de lo que cualquier mortífago habría conseguido.

Además ella se convertiría en su princesa. En la reina de su palacio oscuro y todas las muchachas que conocía soñaban con ello. En lo alto de su trono el mundo besaría sus pies, y ella les doblegaría a su poder. Al igual que él la doblegaría a ella. Caería a sus pies, y traicionaría por él. Porque sólo aquel que traiciona por amor sabe lo que es amar de verdad. Y el fuego que ayer ambos habían creado le aseguraba que el amor de Hermione era joven, poderoso y, sobretodo, sincero.

Así que corrió hacia el Lago, con el corazón en un puño, con el alma rozando su más ambicioso sueño. Sin preocuparse de quienes lo miraban extrañados, de quienes se burlaban de su rostro preocupado, de quienes se sorprendían de verlo solo. Ya les había dejado a todos atrás cuando llegó a dónde Hermione acariciaba la superficie del agua.

No dijo nada, pero supo que ella había notado su presencia. Ella sabía que él estaba allí, y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

-Hermione.- susurró

Ni sangre sucia, ni sabelotodo, ni Granger. No usó ningún estúpido apelativo, tan sólo su nombre y a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Y es que después de la noche anterior ya no valían las mentiras, los insultos ya no decían nada. Pues los besos de la noche pasada decían todo por ellos y no había palabras que expresaran lo que ambos habían sentido. Los dos sabían lo que había pasado y sabían que el otro lo sabía; por ello no intentaban llenar el vacío con estúpidas frases, no servía de nada. Y menos ante un fuego que acaba con todo intento de hacer florecer un excusa que simplificara los hechos. Porque el amor no es algo simple, no es tampoco algo que pueda resumirse en una pequeña palabra. Porque el amor es una magia antigua, la única que ha quedado desde la época en la que el hombre fue poderoso. En la que no se dejaba vencer por la inmortalidad y el poder. Una época lejana para todos pero que tanto Draco como Hermione pronto iban a ver regresar. Y ambos sentían todo ello dentro de sí.

Pero Hermione tenía algo de lo que Draco siempre careció y eso le hacía pisar una realidad diferente. Una realidad donde existían los amigos, la familia, ideales. Y por ellos Hermione había tomado la decisión de renunciar a él. A Draco, a todo lo que él significara, a todo lo que él prometiera. Y cuando Draco habría la boca para decirle todo aquello que quería expresar Hermione se dio la vuelta y le cortó. Y sus palabras fueron el peor veneno que un hombre pudo probar.

Se acercó a Draco y deslizando su mano por su cuello se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Fue un beso diferente. No estaba inundado de fuego, ni de hielo, ni de pasión, ni de lujuria. Era como una ráfaga suave que se evaporó cuando ella separó sus labios de los de él, dejando tras de sí un aroma embriagador. Entonces Draco descubrió que había otra forma de amar y no le gustó. Porque él sólo conocía una, y era la que mejor le convenía. Pero aquella otra, le atenazaba el espíritu y se lo carcomía. Además le prometía una felicidad que dudaba mucho de conseguir.

-Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Tú oscuridad repele mi luz y yo nunca traicionaré a quienes me quieren por ti. Te amo, Draco, pero tu hielo es algo contra lo que mi fuego no puede luchar. Solo nos queda rendirnos, y vivir otro sueño. Porque éste no fue hecho para nosotros.

Y se alejó de allí, dejando a Draco de pie con la mirada en un punto indefinido. Y sólo cuando ella ya estaba lejos, cuando ella ya había entrado en el castillo, sólo cuando ella pegó el primer puñetazo al que seguirían muchos otros a la pared de su habitación y sólo cuando derramó la primera lágrima, él se dejó caer. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor completamente nuevo para él. Y un lágrima, la primera en mucho tiempo, la primera, quizás, desde hacía años, se derramó y se hundió en la tierra.

Un ángel llora por tu alma…

Un ángel llora

Pero sólo es un ángel

Y no puede hacer nada.

Sólo tu alma

Sólo es un ángel

Y su luz, su pequeña luz

Se apaga

Lágrimas de sol

Que te hacen llorar

De una magia llamada

Por algo llamado amor.

0o0o0o0o0o

P.D. Hacía siglos que me moría por escribir esta frase: **Porque sólo aquel que traiciona por amor sabe lo que es amar de verdad. **

Y la poesía, como todas las anteriores, también es mía. Es que no encontraba como explicarlo y me salió así. Y me gustó, la verdad


	16. La rosa negra

La rosa negra

La rosa negra

-¡Pansy!

El grito se perdió en el vacío del bosque donde estaban. Su autor, el pequeño Arthur, fue sujetado por unas manos fuertes que le detuvieron en su intento de seguir a su hermana. Los ojos de Ron, rojos y llenos de lágrimas, mostraban el mismo dolor que el de él; pero las palabras de Clara lo decían todo.

-No podemos hacer nada, ya no. Han de encontrar solos el camino de vuelta.

Ron había estado tentado a preguntarle cómo sabía tanto pero al ver el silencio en que sumía Luna mientras lo asumía todo, le hizo callar. Ya habría tiempo de preguntar, ahora tocaba avanzar. Además tenía una fe increíble en que Harry iba a salir vivo de aquello. Lo que le dolía es no poder estar con él para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué toca ahora?- preguntó, sin embargo, a Clara que parecía su guía.

-Creo que debemos encontrar una puerta… pero no estoy del todo segura.

-¿Cómo que no estás del todo segura?- se asustó Ron

-Chicos…-les llamó Luna haciendo que se volvieran hacia ella- Esto no es una puerta

Y en efecto, delante de ellos no había ninguna puerta. Sino un gran arco de piedra del que se escapaban miles de voces. Entonces Luna y Ron cayeron en la cuenta de qué era exactamente aquello.

-¡Es el arpa!

-¡Por donde cayó Sirius!

Luna y Ron se miraron consternados. Ante ellos se levantaba el mismo arpa que vieron, años atrás, en el departamento de Misterios. Como ya había dicho una vez Ron el nombre le venía que ni pintado. Entonces una voz salió del arpa. Parecía un rugido, una ráfaga de aire frío o una maldición. El pequeño grupo se sintió pequeño, diminuto ante aquello. Y por primera vez desde que había atravesado el cuadro sintieron ganas de regresar. De volver, y no ver nada de lo que esa misión les tenía preparado. Pero ya era tarde, muy tarde para echar marcha atrás. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era seguir. Con el corazón en un puño y el aliento en una mano amiga. Mas, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos.

0o0o0o0o

Cuando Angelous Striet terminó de hablar la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla de Neville descansaba sobre la mesa junto a dos tazas vacías de chocolate caliente. Las manos del joven temblaban y su rostro, aunque denotaba decisión, estaba carcomido por los nervios y el miedo. Sus ojos, abiertos hasta un límite insospechado tenían las pupilas dilatadas y los párpados no parecían querer cerrarse. Las uñas, antes perfectas e impolutas estaban mordidas, a causa de un relato de terror sorprendente.

Angelous esperó hasta que la respiración del muchacho se volvía más acompasada y le miró. Los ojos del antiguo alumno de Hogwarts estaban acuosos y su mirada se perdía en un pasado donde lo real y lo irreal se confundían entre ellos.

-Gracias- intentó sonreír Neville mientras se levantaba para volver a Hogwarts

Angelous le acompañó hasta la salida después de pagar al camarero. Neville se dio la vuelta una vez más y miró por última vez al hombre.

-Prometo que haré cuanto me pidió, y si yo no lo consigo se lo pediré a alguien. Conozco a la persona perfecta. –le prometió.

Angelous asintió y cuando el chico ya estaba lejos sintió el impulso de decirle algo más:

-¡Neville!- le llamó

El joven Longbotton giró su rostro e intentó sonreír para dar ánimos a Angelous.

-Recuérdalo: ten cuidado con la rosa negra. Cuando su último pétalo caiga…-comenzó Angelous pero Neville ya sabía lo que seguía y murmuró la continuación- ya no podrás hacer nada. Todo se habrá perdido.

Y volvió a Hogwarts, dejando atrás a Angelous Striet. Sabía que no volvería a verle más, pues como ya lo había dicho él la muerte vendría a buscarle en cuanto contase lo que había pasado. No tenían idea de cuando sería eso y Neville deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, en caso de que él fracasase en su misión, Angelous no viviera para ver eso. Porque ante la perspectiva de una muerte lo peor es afrontarla sumido en la desesperanza

0o0o0o0o0o0

. Hogwarts volvía a la normalidad. Los alumnos, en pequeños grupos se dirigían hacia las aulas. Llevaban algunos libros en la mano y la mochila se les balanceaba desde un hombro. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, como los de aquel que no ha sino de enfrentarse a la rutina. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho que perder aquel día, para ellos sólo era uno más. Excepto para una muchacha de ojos miel y cabellos ondulados que caminaba por los pasillos sin el atuendo estudiantil.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el cuadro y, gracias a la acción de Zabini pudo atravesarla sin ningún problema. Sin embargo se fijó en un pequeño detalle. La rosa negra que reinaba en el centro y que ella había visto por primera vez cuando descubrieron el cuadro ya no era un capullo azabache. Ahora el tallo de espinas flotaba sobre algunos pétalos. Y cuando ella se acercó y cerró los ojos para tocar su negro corazón y así poder atravesar la dimensión notó como otro pétalo se separaba y caía.

Lejos de allí un chico de piel nívea y ojos grises golpeaba con furia una pared. El sabor de la soledad, del silencio, de la tristeza y el pesar, y de la angustia recurrían su cuerpo y su mente dejándolo indefenso ante la vida. Recogió su mochila y sus libros y sin esperar a nadie bajó a clase. Se sentó junto a Nott en la mesa y a pesar de que lo intentó con toda su fortaleza fue incapaz de atender durante, por lo menos, diez minutos seguidos.

A su mente acudían, una y otra vez, imágenes de su pasado que indicaban, claramente, que la vida sin ellos ya no sería lo mismo. Sin Pansy, ni Blaise, ni Hermione. Incluso sin Harry y sin Ron; porque si ellos no estaban ¿con quién iba a meterse en igualdad de condiciones?

Hay personas que para creerse mejores necesitan a otras con las que medirse pues sino se sienten incompletos. Y Draco Malfoy era una persona así, sin embargo, nunca lo admitiría.

Su mundo estaba hecho trizas desde hacía mucho, pero él no se quería dar cuenta. Mientras, afuera, el mundo mágico se preparaba para una guerra, él aún pretendía vivir en la seguridad de antaño, dónde él era, simplemente, el chico malo. Pero ahora que incluso sus amigos se habían mirado ante un espejo y habían decidido caminar para adelante, él tenía miedo.

Porque conocía bien lo que era formar parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Era llegar a casa con miedo, salir de ella ignorando si volvería a entrar. Era no mirar a nadie para no tener que observar sus ojos de nuevo mientras su varita les apuntaba. Era creerse superior de una forma fría sabiendo que con cada maldición se rebajaban hasta un punto en el que ningún ser humano con corazón podría vivir. Pero es que ni Voldemort ni Bellatrix tenían corazón. Y Draco, sobrino de la segunda, temía a su tía como un niño teme a la oscuridad; y si de algo estaba seguro es que él no quería ser así. Pero no tenía valor para negarse, darle la espalda y enfrentarse. Necesitaba un apoyo y dudaba mucho de poder conseguirlo de nadie. Pues, a pesar de todo, a Draco Malfoy lo que de verdad le gustaba era la independencia y el necesitar apoyo de alguien era algo que no podía aguantar. Aunque lo necesitara.

Lo que Malfoy desconocía es que había alguien que sí se daba cuenta de cómo era en verdad. Alguien que casi nunca hablaba pero sabía observar, alguien como Theodore Nott.

Aquella segunda noche desde que Hermione había atravesado el cuadro Draco bajó a la Sala Común en la madrugada como hacía desde hace un tiempo. Sólo que esta vez alguien le siguió. El crepitar del fuego y el silencio de la noche la hacían casi acogedora. Lo que le desagradaba era esa lucha de colores dorado y esmeralda que luchaban por la hegemonía del lugar. La luna alumbraba la estancia y Malfoy se sentía protegido. Sin embargo no se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos que se detenían al final de la escalera.

-Cuando el último pétalo se caiga ya no podrás seguirla

Malfoy asintió, aunque no sabía sobre qué hablaba. No se giró, pero esperó hasta que Nott se colocara delante suyo y le enfrentase la mirada.

-Sabes lo que deberías hacer ¿por qué no lo haces?

-No soy un Gryffindor, no me guío por el corazón –dijo Draco serio

Theodore alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-No sabes de qué hablas –le reprendió y se levantó para volver al dormitorio.

Draco le miró e intentó, a pesar de que sus palabras le había ofendido, retenerle un poco más con él. La figura de Nott solía ejercer esa sensación de tranquilidad y de que todo estaba bien sobre los demás. Y en ese momento era lo que Draco quería sentir.

-¡Entonces explícamelo!- le retó

Theodore le miró a los ojos y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los grises de Draco:

-Todos tenemos algo de las otras casas en nosotros mismos pero son nuestros pasados los que nos condicionan la casa. El futuro y nuestras decisiones las elegimos nosotros, no el Sombrero. –le explicó con una nota de enfado en la voz y acto seguido se levantó.

Avanzó hasta las escaleras dejando detrás de él a un Slytherin repleto de dudas.

-Tú decides qué quieres hacer, Malfoy, pero es mejor arrepentirse de lo hecho que de lo que nunca hiciste. Además- y ambos se miraron por última vez- dijera lo que dijese ella aún te necesita.

No preguntó si sabía quien era ella o porqué Nott sabía tantas cosas, sólo se dejó caer en el sillón y perdió la noción de donde estaba y de quien era mientras miraba el fuego. Poco a poco el sueño le venció y cayó dormido en un sueño profundo y poco acogedor.

0o0o0o0o0

"-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Será genial!

Harry miraba a la asesina de su padrino y no podía creerse lo que veía. La mujer que estaba ante él no era una bruja desquiciada y loca sino una chica de diecisiete o dieciocho años llena de vida. Bellatrix le cogió de las manos y le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera. A Harry un escalofría le recorrió toda la espalda.

-¡Bella!- una voz atravesó la pared de la habitación donde estaban y Harry se percató que era el dormitorio de los de Séptimo curso de la casa Slytherin.

-¡Bella!- volvió a llamar alguien y un rostro que Harry supuso que era de la madre de Tonks apareció tras la puerta –Te llama Lestrange. Ve rápida antes de que le arranque los ojos a tu prometido.

Y con esto las dos desaparecieron y Harry, aún sorprendido, observó la habitación. Era un dormitorio con cuatro camas, parecido al suyo de Gryffindor excepto con unos pequeños detalles. Los colores no eran el rojo y el dorado sino los de la casa Slytherin; a cada lado de la cama había un pequeño tocador y al fondo de la habitación un armario lleno de pociones –que supuso habría sido idea de Bellatrix, pues una de las etiquetas rezaba el nombre de poción multijugos, poción prohibida en Hogwarts- y un gran espejo con el marco de oro bruñido.

Harry se acercó hasta él y se miró al espejo. Cual fue su sorpresa al verse dentro del cuerpo de la tercera hermana Black. Narcisa Malfoy, hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y Andrómeda Tonks. La conciencia de Harry se había instalado en el pasado de Narcisa, quien le mostraba su vida como antaño había hecho Tom Riddle a través de su diario.

-¡Cissy!

Andrómeda volvió a aparecer en la puerta y Harry notó como Narcisa sonreía interiormente y se acercaba a su hermana. Él solo era un espectador pasivo en la conciencia de la madre de uno de sus enemigos.

-Pasa- le indicó Narcisa a su hermana -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver cómo ésta cerraba con un hechizo la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? No quiero presionarte pero, ¿De verdad le amas?

Harry sospechó que hablaban de Lucius Malfoy y no se sorprendió al haber acertado.

-Malfoy es…-Narcisa dudó- todo lo que ambiciono. Todo lo que quiero esta ahí.

Andrómeda asintió y cogió la mano de su hermana mayor:

-Excepto eso ¿verdad?

Narcisa asintió. Dos lágrimas redondas y grandes surcaron sus mejillas pero ella no hizo nada por detenerlas. Harry descubrió que hacia tiempo que esas lágrimas querían escapar de su corazón.

-Sé que no debo oponerme, ni decir nada sobre ello. Incluso que debería estar a favor y unirme, pero no quiero. Yo quiero una familia, él y yo, y nuestros hijos. No quiero tener que temer por los míos cada vez que el roce su marca y les llame. No quiero que salga de casa y nos abandone.

-No te va a abandonar –intentó consolarla Andrómeda

-Sí, lo hará –le llevó Narcisa la contraria- Se irá para asesinar a otras familias. Sé que estamos por encima de ellos, que no deberían estudiar la magia pero… de ahí a no tener derecho a vivir. No quiero tener que cerrar los ojos y pasar por alto los lloros de los niños a los que ha dejado huérfano. ¿Cómo va a poder crecer un niño feliz entre ese ambiente de horror y temor y desprecio por la vida? –Narcisa negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a su hermana.

Minutos más tarde se tranquilizó y con un hechizo eliminó todo rastro de llanto de su rostro. Sonrió falsamente y Andrómeda asintió, indicándole que ya parecía la misma de siempre. Que nadie notaría que esa sonrisa no era sincera. Excepto unas pocas personas, sólo aquellas que como su hermana la amaban tanto como ella lo hacía.

-No le diré nada a Bellatrix-prometió Andrómeda a su hermana antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Narcisa le cogió la mano y se la apretó en señal de agradecimiento.

Mientras, el cuerpo de Harry, a miles de kilómetros de allí y convertido en mármol dejaba caer un lágrima de marfil que amenazaba en dejarse caer hacia el vacío del Jardín de los Ángeles. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Siempre pensó que los Malfoy y todos los Slytherin eran iguales. Que no había que les apeteciera más que la venida del Señor Oscuro; y sin embargo, Harry aún podía recordar la desesperación que sintió Narcisa cuando abrió su corazón con sus miedos a su hermana pequeña.

Y por primera vez desde que entró en esa oscuridad, sonrió. Porque para él aquello tenía el sabor de la esperanza. Y cuando la oscuridad le volvió a envolver para llevarle a un nuevo recuerdo, Harry cerró los ojos sin temor.

Y la estatua de su alma mostró un sufrimiento menor al del principio. Aunque para la muchacha que la observaba aquello no mostraba diferencia alguna. Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo del Jardín y miró con pesar aquellas estatuas que, alrededor de la de Harry, tenían rostros conocidos. Ron, Luna, Clara, Arthur y Pansy le miraban con unos ojos vacíos y en el interior de Hermione algo no dejaba de revolverse contra sí mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Espero que os haya gustado. Y la recomendación de siempre si queréis escuchar música de fondo: Within Temptation. Prácticamente es la música que uso como musa

Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de corregir pero, de verdad, corregiré los fallos cuando pueda. Es que Internet me va fatal :'(

¡¡Besazos!!

Shio.

P.D. El título no me convence del todo pero si le cambio ya os avisaré ;)


End file.
